Ajeeb si Dastaan
by mithi
Summary: heya...new story...different concept...different couple... An emotional story... To know peep inside guys...Rajat, OC, SACHVI...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii...**

 **totally new n different concept... Concept given by Katiiy...full credit goes to her...**

 **first time ever going to write on this surprise couple...**

 **so let's start with our new dastaan...**

 **AJEEB SI DASTAAN**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **DELHI**

 **7:30 PM**

A beautiful house with excellent interior...big hall...a big photograph of a handsome man with his gorgeous wife with a cute little boy hanging on wall... its a perfect family photoframe...

everything is so calm n peaceful...

but this sweet silence broke with a loud noise

 **khdaaaaaak...**

a gorgeous woman came out... she wored a cotton saree, pallu tugged in her waist... hairs tied in bun with clip... wearing a wedding chain n pinch of vermilion in her forehead... a stirring spoon in hand (looking a perfect housewife) came out of kitchen... ... she shouts

kisne fenka ball...

but no response...

she went out n start looking for cricket stars of her family...

But she find no one...

She murmurs:chhip kr baithe honge ane doh aaj andr nhi ghusne dungi dono ko...(bit louder to made them hear)

She entered inside house n shocked to see them... both knelt down front of her n held their ears...

She glared her two cute kids...one is her handsome husband which is not less then five years kid n cute boy of 3 years... both were giving her pleading looks...

she:ab muh kyu ltka rkha ha

kid innocently:mumma papa ne tiya(kiya)

She glared her husband n say

tum police officer ho yaad ha na

He sweetly:Darling(she glared him) Purvi yeh swaran ha na tumhara ladla isne kiya

Swaran:haww dande (gande) papa batting toh aap tl(kr) lhe(rhe) the...main toh bowling tl lha tha ...shchi mumma(touching his throat)

Purvi shouts: Sachin tum khud aisi hrktein kroge toh bcha kya sikhega...

Sachin tried to get up but she signal him to remain in same position at his knees while holding his ears...

Sachin sweetly:Purvi vo glti se ho gya

Purvi:glti se huh glti se ek baar hota ha hr roz nhi..abhi kl hi vo window fix krwaya aur aaj yeh...kya kru main tum dono ka

Swaran:mumma aap na papa to(ko) punish klo(kro)

Sachin whispers:abbey mumma k chmche tu bchne k liye papa ko fsa rha ha

Swaran whispers: papa aap mumma to(ko) tiss (kiss) klna(krna) maan dayegi(jayegi)

Sachin opened his mouth in shock

Swaran whispers: mele (mere) ko pta ha aap mumma to(ko) aise hi mnate ho

Sachin whispers:tu kya bol rha ha

Swaran whispers:papa main batta (bcha) ni hu...maine detha(dekha) tha aap mumma to tiss(kiss) tlte (krte) ho

Sachin whispers:chup kr ja

Purvi:kya khusr phusar chl ri ha

Swaran:mumma

Sachin cuts:haan baba main batting kr rha tha...

Purvi:Swaran aap room mein jayiye aur change kijiye

Swaran nodded n moved from there...

Sachin stood n say

Sorry purvi

Purvi moved to kitchen without any response

Sachin too followed her..

Purvi start preparing dinner...Sachin stood beside him n say

main bhi tumhe help krunga...lao dough main bna du

Purvi:bahr jao

Sachin: pyaz(onion) kaat du n he picked knife

Purvi snatched knife n said

pehle apni shkl thik kro jake...mitti se bhre pde ho

Sachin:acha

Purvi:jee

Sachin:main help Krta hu na

Purvi pushed him out of kitchen n again engrossed with her work...

About half an hour she prepared dinner...all gathered at dinning table n had dinner silently...

Sachin tried hard to talk with purvi but she is not replying in anger.

Swaran whispers:papa mumma nalaj(naraj) ha ab tk

Sachin nodded...

Swaran whispers:aap mumma to(ko) vaise mnana daise(jaise) vo film mein helo(hero) heloine (heroine) to(ko) mnata ha..

Sachin glaring him in shock...

Swaran:mumma mela (mera) ho dya(gya)...main date(Jake) sho(so)data (jata) hu...

Purvi nodded n say

sachin jao Swaran ko sula doh...

Sachin nodded n went with him silently...

Purvi went to room after completing her kitchen work...

...

...

...

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Purvi entered inside n surprised to see no one...

She went toward bed n start arranging bed sheet n pillows...

meanwhile she felt two strong arms around her waist...She shivered at his touch...n say

Sachin

Sachin tightened his grip n placed his chin on her shoulder n lightly brushed his lips against her neck... she became nervous n lightly jerked him n say

no shaitani sachin

Sachin smiled n pulled her in hug n say

don't u think hmara Swaran kucch lonely lonely feel krta ha...use khelne k liye kisi bhai ya behn ko lana chahiye.

Purvi blushed hard n hid her face in his chest...

Sachin to made her more nervous:itna shrmaogi toh baat kaise bnegi

Purvi blushingly:Sachin tum bhi na

Sachin:main bhi kya

Purvi:vo

but her sentence remain incomplete bcz Sachin attacked her lips...Purvi was surprised but start responding him... both were kissing passionately...separated when they need air...Purvi blushed hard n hugged him tightly...Sachin smiled

Purvi itna toh mt shrmao...

He picked her in arms n made her lay on bed... n too lied on her...n again attack her lips...both were kissing but suddenly Sachin separated... Purvi looked him with a shock..

Sachin: purvi hum agle hfte Mumbai ja rhe ha... holidays k liye...

Purvi bit worried:knhi aur chlte ha

Sachin:Swaran ka mn ha

Mumbai jane ka

Purvi nodded n Sachin smiled

Sachin attacked her neck n planting series of open mouth kisses on her neck... she rotate her neck to give him full access...

both were lost in each other...feeling warmth of love n togetherness... slept hugging each other after love making session...

...

...

...

 **MUMBAI**

 **11:30 PM**

A big beautiful room... decorated with some classy paintings... a big photoframe of dark handsome man with his beautiful wife n little cute baby hanging on wall... a perfect cutest family photo frame...lights were off only lamp of side table are on... a cutie princess about 4 years is sleeping while hugging her pink teddy... at other side of bed a beautiful young girl wearing pink top n white mini skirt hardly ended at her thighs is sitting while stretching her legs...a book lied on her stomuch...she's sleeping in same position...both were looking so cute...

after some minutes a dark handsome man entered n smiled to saw his both cutie pies...he moved toward bed without making any noise n lightly kissed his princess forehead...with this a sweet curve appeared on little girl lips...then he moved toward his beautiful wife...he sat beside her on bed...n lightly kissed her forehead

with this she opened her eyes n sweet smile appeared on her face to see her life,her husband... she slid her hands in his neck n said in complaining tone

itna late kyu kiya...

He:ek complicated case tha bs isiliye

She innocently:main na tume bht miss kiya...

He romantically: toh begum sahiba ki complaint bhi dur kr dete n he leaned toward her

She blushed n downed her gaze...He smiled n gently pressed her lips with his... n start kissing her... she too respond with same passion...he lightly bit her lower lip...she moaned ...he smiled n separated when they need air...she was breathing heavily...he slid his hand on her back n brushed his lips on her neck but she pushed him lightly n say

rajat bht ho gya...jao pehle nha k ayo... kitne sweaty ho...lgta kucch zyada hi run chase kiya criminals k sath...

Rajat while attacking her neck again:sweaty ki bchi

she was losing her senses with his killer kisses both were totally lost...rajat slid his one hand in her hairs n other placed on her stomuch...but suddenly she screamed

Ahh..rajat

Rajat separate immediately n say

kaira u ohk?

Kaira smiled:baby ne kick kiya(while pointing her swollen belly)

Rajat bent bit n start talking to baby in her belly

Rajat irritated: huh!abhi se mumma ko le ke itna possessive...look Mr chhotu mumma se sbse zyada pyar aapke papa krte ha aap se bhi zyada smjhe ...so don't be jealous n lightly pecked her stomuch...

Kaira smiled:kya rajat tum bhi na...jao nha lo.. main khana lgati hu

Rajat:nhi kaira tum aram kro...main khud le lunga aur sath mein khayenge

Kaira nodded...

Rajat went to washroom n came out after freshen up...

he came out in his tracks with bare chest n wet hairs...he's ruffling hairs... but shout to see kaira

Kaira kya ha yeh...bola tha na mt utho...pr meri kyu sunogi...

Kaira cuts:rajat sirf khana lane hi gyi thi...

Rajat:tum sirf rest kro

Kaira nodded n say

ab toh main le ayi...chlo T shirt pehno aur kahan kha lo.

Rajat romantically: kyu mujhe shirtless dekh tumse control ni ho rha

Kaira blushed n say

rajat...jao

Rajat smiled n wored T shirt...both finished dinner with some chit chat n romance

Kaira:Rajat ab bartan dhone mt baith jana...kl maid kr degi... tum bs rkh k a jao...

Rajat nodded...

Rajat picked Kaira n made her lay on bed comfortably... n lied between both his cutie pies his begum sahiba n princess...he gently pulled his princess toward him... Kaira smiled to saw him...

Rajat extended his one arm toward her n she placed her head on his shoulder n hugged him maintaining safe distance bcz of her belly...

Rajat smiled n say

begum u ohk na... chhotu ne tng toh ni kiya...aur hmari sakhi ne

Kaira:nhi sakhi bilkul tng ni krti...school se a ke colors k sath khelti rehti ha...

Rajat:bilkul tum pr gyi ha.. vhi nkhre vhi ntkht vhi rngo se pyar...

Kaira:hmara yeh baby bilkul aap k jaise hoga

Rajat:mujhe ko beti chahiye...

Kaira:mujhe bhi pr hmari rajkumari ko chhotu bhai chahiye

Rajat smiled n say

chlo ab so jao... n start caressing her hairs...

Kaira slept after sometimes...but rajat is disturbed n thinking something...he lost somewhere...some voices echoing her ears

 **Rajat I Love You**

 **Rajat you have to decide me aur Kaira**

 **meri gltiyo ki sza tumhe nhi milegi...**

his body filled with sweat...he opened his eyes with jerked n sat... he is breathing heavily...

a hand passed a glass of water toward him n say

rajat bhul jao vo sb

Rajat with moist eyes hugged her n say

tumne kbhi shikayat kyu ni ki

Kaira smiled:kis baat ki

Rajat:vo

Kaira cuts:I am lucky to have you in my life...

Rajat:maine tumhari life khraab

but she shut his mouth by pressing his lips with her..

n kissed him deeply...

after few minutes they separated...Rajat buried his face in her neck n say

tum mujhe kbhi chhod k mt Jana...nhi reh paunga main...

Kaira while caressing his hairs:tumhe chhod k knhi ni jaungi... bhla koi apni zindagi se bhi dur hota ha kya...

She's continuously caressing his hairs... he slept peacefully in her arms ... she too slept...

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **A/N:my first ever attempt on Rajra...so kattiy kaisa lga I don't know...just tell me is it up to ur expectations or not...**

 **so guys tell me through ur reviews...**

 **Bye bye**

 **take care**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii**

 **thankyou so much for liking this Dastaan...**

 **here is next chap some more family moments n surprises...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Kaira n Sakhi is in hall... both wear pink tracks n hairs tied in pony... Sakhi sat with irritated face n Kaira tried to convince her...

Kaira:mera bcha dudh piyo na

Sakhi:momy nhi pina

Kaira:plz baby momy bhi toh piyegi...piyo na

Sakhi making faces: momy nhi

Kaira made her sit in lap:sakhi dudh ni piyega toh papa jaisa officer kaise bnega...

Sakkhi making face:officel huh mujhe na aap jaisa bnna ha

Kaira:fir dudh piyo mumma aur princess walk chlenge...

Sakhi:papa ni jayenge

Kaira:papa kl late aye na toh so rhe ha...vo nhi jayenge

Sakhi nodded n finished her milk...Kaira held her finger n both moved out in garden...

both were walking on grass with msti mzak...

after few minutes Sakhi sat on grass...

Kaira:kya huya

Sakhi:main thak gya momy

Kaira smiled:chlo ayo Momy ki godi mein

Kaira picked her n start to walk...

then an aged woman met them...

Kaira:nmstey aunty

Aunty:Kaira apna khyaal toh rkh rhi ho na...zyada daud bhaag toh ni krti

Kaira:jee nhi aunty

Aunty:Sakhi beta neeche utro...mummy ko tng mt kro

Kaira:nhi aunty

Aunty:Kaira aisi haalt mein zyada der kucch ni uthate...chlo beta sakhi necche ayo...

Sakhi didn't like her n got angry...

Aunty:sakhi utro beta mummy ko preshan ni krte

Sakhi:meli Momy ki god ha aapko kya

Aunty:beta

Sakhi cuts: main ni utlungi...aunty aapki god nhi ha na toh aap mt bolo

Kaira:beta aise nhi bolte

Sakhi:aap meli(meri) momy ho toh main apki godi aungi.. bol doh aunty se

Kaira:sorry aunty...

Aunty left while making faces n murmurs

aaj kl toh bhlayi ka zmana hi nhi rha...

Kaira:bcha kya tha yeh

Sakhi:toh vo kyu boli apni momy ki god se utlo...

Kaira smiled n took her inside...but she was complaining non stop...

they entered inside... n made her sit...Meanwhile rajat entered with sleepy face...n saw sakhi with irritated face.. .

Rajat sat beside him n said

kya huya princess

Sakhi shifted to his lap..n said in most irritated tone

papa vo gndi aunty

Rajat confused:gndi aunty

Sakhi:haan vo samne wali mujhe boli momy k god se utlo(utro)

Rajat smiles n looked Kaira...she shook her head in disappointment

Sakhi:Maine bhi bola main ni utlungi meli momy aapko kya

Rajat smiled at her antiques n pulled her cheeks...

Sakhi:aapto(aapko) hsi a lhi(rhi) ha...huh

Rajat:vo na aap bht cute ho baby

Kaira:chlo Sakhi aap yahan ayiye papa ko fresh hona ha

Sakhi nodded n left Rajat's lap

Rajat went to room...

...

..

...

 **RAJRA ROOM**

Rajat came out of washroom n went to almirah... he is looking for his dress...but suddenly his eyes fell on a photo... his expression change to saw that photo... he shouts in anger

Kaira kahan ho

Kaira came n say

kya huya

Rajat threw photo toward her n say

yeh yahan kya kr rhi ha...

Kaira:vo pta nhi

Rajat:kya pta nhi...bola tha na mujhe mere ghr mein iski parchhayi bhi ni chahiye

Kaira:main bahr fenk k ati hu...

She went out n Rajat sat on chair with moist eyes...

He lost somewhere...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **CID BUREAU**

Rajat stood in anger n scolding his juniors

Rajat:koi btayega vo evidence destroy kaise huya...

Nikhil:sir main toh us aadmi k pichhe bhaag rha tha...

Pankaj: sir vo purvi

Rajat cuts in anger:Purvi kya mujhe btaogi k tum ek evidence nhi smbhal ski

Purvi:sir vo hath se chhut gya aur pani mein gir gya

Rajat claps:wah officer purvi ek evidence nhi smbhal payi...us din criminal bhga diya... miss purvi ab aap baith k yeh files kijiye...aur 5 bje tk mujhe complete chahiye

is that clear

Purvi with moist eyes:yes sir...

Whole day passed like this...

Purvi came to rajat desk n say

Sir file complete...

Rajat rudely:rkh doh

Purvi murmurs: akdu

Rajat:ab jao

Purvi went to her desk...

Its 7:00 PM all start leaving...

Purvi is waiting for taxi rajat stopped his car n say

chlo tumhe chhod du

Purvi:thankyou sir but main chli jaungi

Rajat:main chhod deta hu

Purvi:I don't wanna bother you...

Rajat shook his head n got down... n stood front of her n say

naraz ho...

Purvi:sir main apne senior se kaise naraz ho skti hu

Rajat:senior I think off duty tum mujhe naam se hi bulati ho...

Purvi:apne mujhe danta

Rajat:nhi maine us officer ko danta jiski vjh se criminal bhaag gya

Purvi:main naraz hu

Rajat:purvi

Purvi making faces n sat on passenger seat...

Rajat smiled n start car... he tried hard to talk her but she didn't pay any deed

Rajat stopped car n say

purvi ab maine tumhe akele ko nhi danta...baki sbko bhi danta

Purvi:koi itna bhi gussa krta ha bhla

Rajat:bureau ki baat bureau mein hi chhod diya kro na...bureau k bahr toh main tumhara n he leaned toward her...

Purvi became nervous... Rajat moved more closer to her...n kissed her cheek.. n moved to her ear she closed her eyes in nervousness

rajat in husky tone:purvi

Purvi in trembling voice: jee

Rajat:ice cream khaogi

Purvi opened her eyes... n nodded as yes

Purvi:I love you rajat

Rajat smiled:chlo

both have ice cream with chit chat...n left...

Rajat reached his home after some times...

He entered inside n saw his father waiting for him.

Rajat:Papa aap soye nhi

RF:Rajat tu late kyu huya

Rajat:bs kaam tha papa

RF:sun kl hum Bangalore ja rhe ha ek week k liye.. mere dost ki beti ki shadi ha...

Rajat:papa main kya krunga vahan...aur mujhe chhuti nhi milegi

RF:Chhuti mil gyi ha... tu chl rha ha...meri baat huyi ACP se

Rajat nodded sadly...n went to his room...

...

...

...

Next day they reached Banglore... taxi stopped outside a big bungalow...

RF came out n say

mera dost banglore ka sbse bda industrialist ha..

Rajat:hmmm

RF:main andr ja rha hu tu samaan le k a...

he nodded...

Meanwhile his phone rang... a big smile appeared on his face... he picked

Purvi

Purvi:puhnch gye aap.. kaisa rha safar... aapka mn lg gya

Rajat smiled: saans toh lo

Purvi: aap ek week k liye kyu gye

Rajat:bs ab papa ki baat nhi taal ska

Purvi:aap papa se hmare bare mein kb baat kroge

Rajat: bs ate hi krunga

Purvi:case report huya ha bye

Rajat:bye miss u

He cut the call but he distracted by some loud noises from other side... a girl is shouting n people gathered around her...

Rajat too moved that side..

a girl wearing shorts n top with high heels... shouting at chat seller..

She:how dare are you.. himmat kaise huyi mere ghr k samne yeh apni chat bhndar kholne ki...just go

He:mem saab greeb admi hu...

She:so what...knhi aur ja ke lgao apna yeh gadi... kaira singhania k ghr k bahr bheed no ways

He:mem saab

She cuts in anger:gaurds 15 minute mein isne apna samaan nhi uthaya toh utha kr fenk dena yeh gndgi...

guards nodded n chat seller took his stall from there...

Rajat heart filled with hate for that girl...he povs

kitni ghmndi ldki ha... bechare greeb admi... kucch zyada hi ghuman ha baap k paise ka...

he entered inside while cursing her

here at Kaira side...

Chat seller went from there... Kaira took a relieved sigh n went toward an aged man n sat beside him...

Kaira:baba maine bhga diya use...ab aap aram se yahan kulfi bechna... koi kucch nhi khega...

Old man:shukriya beta

Kaira smiled: baba aap yahan kyu baithe ho...

she stood n pulled his ice cream cart n said

yahan ayiye...aram se kulfi bechiye...

Old man gave her blessings...

Kaira to guards:dekho koi aur yahan na aye... baba kahan bhaag daud krenge is umr mein...dhyaan rkhna inka...aur us aadmi ka jo nuksaan huya vo bhi de dena...

guards nodded

she entered inside...

RF saw here n smiled...

he thinks

kash rajat ki zindagi mein bhi aisi koi ldki aa jaye ..

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

Rajat came out of thoughts with phone ring...

He wiped his tears...n picked the call...

...

...

...

Here Kaira is in Kitchen... she's preparing breakfast.. meanwhile sakhi came n pulled her dress... Kaira looked her with confusion... Sakhi raised her both hands...Kaira smiled n picked her... made sakhi sit on platform...

Kaira:ab btayiye aap itni chup kyun ho

Sakhi complaining tone: papa ne aap se gussa kiya

Kaira:nhi

Sakhi:toh vo chilaye kyu

Kaira:vo aapke papa officer ha na toh ghr ko bhi kbhi kbhi bureau smjh lete ha aur aapki momy ko criminal

Sakhi laughed at this...

Meanwhile rajat came n saw them laughing...

he came n said:lgta ha ma beti papa ki burai kr rhi ha

Sakhi careless tone:toh

Rajat:toh yeh glt baat ha na...papa to aap se itna pyar krte ha aur aap

he hugged kaira from behind...

Sakhi:chholiye meli momy ko... vo meli momy ha

Rajat tightened his grip: toh meli bhi toh biwi ha

Sakhi:no meli momy ha

Rajat:meri biwi ha

Sakhi: Momy

Rajat:biwi

Kaira slapped rajat forehead lightly n said

kyu tng kr rhe ho bchi ko

Rajat innocently:maine toh sch bola

Kaira smiled:kya aap bhi na...sakhi bcha main aapki mummy bhi hu aur aapke papa ki biwi bhi...

Sakhi:schi

Rajat pulled her in hug n said

muchi

she smiled n all shared a family hug...

...

...

...

 **next chap with some more Flashbacks n Surprises...**

 **Waiting for reviews...**

 **TC**

 **Stay blessed**

Mithi...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiii**

 **How's you... thank you for all the reviews...some more flashbacks more emotions n fun...oh romance too...**

 **enjoy reading...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **SAME DAY**

 **MUMBAI**

 **RAJRA ROOM**

Rajat sitting on bed n wearing shoes... Meanwhile kaira came n stood front of him...

Kaira:aaj Sunday ko bhi ja rhe ho huh...mere liye toh time hi nhi

Rajat smiled:bs dosto se milne ja rha hu...jldi a jaunga

Rajat smiled n tried to hug her from waist but couldn't bcz of her swollen belly...

He pouts:dekho na begum main tumhe hug bhi ni kr pa rha...

Kaira smiled n kissed his forehead...

rajat kissed her stomuch n say

chhotu baby jldi a jayo na papa aapse bht pyar krenge...

kaira was just smiled n hearing conversation of excited papa with his unborn baby

Rajat got up n moved his face toward her ear n say

papa sirf baby ko pyar nhi krenge mumma se bhi khoob pyar krenge...bs chhotu baby a jaye ek baar fir papa mumma ko

kaira placed her hand on his lips in order to stop him

Kaira blushed n say

chup kro..

he kissed her forehead...

Meanwhile Sakhi entered n say

papa jldi klo na... hum late ho jayenge...

Rajat:haan baba haan chlo

Kaira:Sakhi beta aap car keys uthao papa ate ha

Sakhi nodded: jldi klna

Rajat nodded...

Sakhi moved out...

Rajat turned to Kaira n say

boliye begum sahiba kya huya

Kaira:ab aap party ja rhe ha toh no alcohal

Rajat opened his mouth in shock n say

maine kb pi

Kaira:haan Jo pichhli bari doston ne sharaab se nehla k bheja tha uska kya...kitna hungama kiya...

Rajat innocently: maine kb kiya aur maine decide kiya ha abse no alcohal

Kaira:accha... aur tum aise decision pehle bhi kitni baar le chuke ho btana zra

Rajat:ek social party jaisi ha... jaunga doston se miluga 2-4 photos lunga aur vapis...is baar aisa kuch ni hoga(pleadingly)

Kaira while setting his collar:acha disco mein ja ke soft drink piyenge jnab... wah Mr kumar mujhe toh pta hi nhi tha...

Rajat:itna hi shaq ha toh sath chlo...

Kaira:zyada bno mt... is baar main nhi hu sakhi ja rhi ha agr piya toh dekhna... pichhli baar piya toh piya sari raat tng krte rhe mujhe...dekho ab main thik ni hu doctor ne tumse dur rehne ko kaha ha...agr piya na toh dekhna...main aaj hi sakhi k room mein shift ho jaungi

Rajat wrapped his arms in her neck n said sweetly: nhi piyunga pr tum sakhi k room mein ni sona... main kaise sounga apni begum k bina...

Kaira:accha jao... isse pehle sakhi sare ghr ko sr pe utha le...

she kissed his forehead..  
Rajat smiled...

Rajat moved out...

Kaira sat on bed... n closed her eyes...some old memories hunting her.. she picked photo of rajat n hugged it...tear slipped from her eyes...

 **...**

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **BANGALORE**

Rajat father:Prabhat

Prabhat friend: Manav

Prabhat entered Manav's room...n shocked to see a bag full of 1000 rupee notes ... n lots of jewellery boxes... n Manav is checking list...

Prabhat:yeh sb kya ha yar...

Manav:Prabhat ldke walo ne demand ki ha...ab shadi se ek din pehle bola tha... bs dekh rha hu sb pura ha

Prabhat:manav tu dahej de rha ha...

Manav:haan...ab beti ka ghr bsana ha...vaise bhi mera Jo ha vo bcho ka hi ha

Prabhat:haan...tu beti ko khushi se chahe sb de de... pr ldke walo ki demands puri krna glt baat ha

Manav:hai toh glt... pr ab shadi k mandap pe rishta tuta toh bht bura hoga

Prabhat:chl baraat a gyi hogi...

Manav nodded n both moved to hall...Baraat has arrived...girls siders are busy in welcoming boy siders... it's time for marriage rituals...

bride friends bring her down her face covered with veil...n made her sit in mandap... Pandit is about to start rituals... but Groom father shouts

stop this marriage

Manav:kya huya

Groom Father: GF

GF:tumne cash aur jewellery toh di pr business shares transfer ni kraye...

Manav:usmein time lgta ha... 2-4 din lgenge

GF:hum aap pr bhrosa ni kr skte

Prabhat:aap yahan shadi krne aye ha ya sauda krne GF:aap beech mein mt boliye

Prabhat:dekhiye aap smbhl jayiye otherwise dowry act k under jail ho skti ha...

GF:hume police ki dhmki ab yeh shadi nhi ho skti...  
main bhi dekhta hu kon krta ha is ldki se shadi..

Prabhat:yeh tumhari problem nhi ha...mera rajat krega isse shadi

Rajat became shocked n saw his father with wide eyes

GF:ek baar bete se toh pucch lo ...

Prabhat:mera rajat ghamand ha mera... aur vo meri baat nhi talega

GF:chlo sb

Boy side left...

Rajat held his father hand n dragged him a corner... n said

papa kya ha yeh... main kaise

Prabhat cuts:chl ja mandap pe baith ja

Rajat:sorry but I can't papa...

Prabhat:main tujhse pucch nhi rha chupchap ja aur shadi kr...

Rajat:no papa

Prabhat:toh nikl ja meri zindagi se

Rajat touched his father feet n said

chlta hu papa..

he's about to go but heard sound of something falling...

He turned n shocked to see his father lying on floor...

Rajat went to him n say

papa kya huya

his father his totally sweaty n breathing heavily...

Prabhat jerked him:tu ja.. tu mera rajat nhi ha... mera rajat meri baat bina kisi swal jwab k manta tha...

Rajat:papa hum doc k paas chlte ha baki baad mein baat krte ha

Prabhat:nhi pehle teri shadi hogi vrna main treatment nhi lunga

Rajat had tears: papa plz

Prabhat:pehle shadi

Rajat shouts:doctor

A man came n checked his father n said

its heart attack... hospital Jana pdega

Rajat:chliye

Prabhat:pehle shadi

rajat got up in anger n held bride hand,moved to mandap n filled a pinch of vermilion in her forehead n say

ab chle papa...baki rsmein baad mein kr lenge...

they took him hospital... after two days he got discharged n Rajat marriage did with all riti riwaz n rituals ...

Rajat sitting in room n he had tears... thinks

kya ho gya yeh sb... main purvi se nzrein kaise milaunga... aur yeh ldki ise toh main kbhi vo haq de hi nhi skta...main purvi ko nhi kho skta... he's engrossed in thoughts..

meanwhile his wife came out of washroom n start packing stuff n say

rajat packing kr lo 2 ghnte baad ki flight ha...hume Mumbai Jana ha

Rajat turned to her n shocked to see same girl who he saw outside bungalow...who he hated..

Rajat:meri shadi tumse huyi

She extend her hand:Kaira

Rajat:oh god u such a spoilt brat... no main yeh sb nhi..yeh nhi ... but he stopped...

Kaira confusedly:what

Rajat said nothing n moved out in anger...

Kaira felt strange but say nothing

 **FLASHBACK END**

..

Kaira came out of thoughts n smiled... thinks

kbhi ni socha tha yeh Kaira tumhari begum sahiba bn jayegi...I love You rajat...love u so much

She slept while thinking all this...

...

 **DELHI**

Sachin is on Round with his two constables... he wore khaki trouser n off white shirt with leather jacket...

he stopped his jeep near a park...

Constables were surprised n said

kay huya Saab ji gaddi ethe kyu rokdi...

Sachin smiles: chandi chl ja k thnda pee main round lga k ata hu... n stretching his arms... he got down of jeep leaving him confused...

Chandi:ab manne smjh aya saab ethe kay krn lgge...(to other) chl bhau thnda pike ate ha

He nodded n both left...

Sachin sat on bench n smiling itself...he lost in his past first meet of Purvi with him...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Sachin is on round as he's area incharge... he's having cold drink... suddenly his eyes fell on a girl sitting on bench with sad face... her eyes had tears... her innocent face wet eyes...n gorgeous girl... he just lost in her big deep eyes...a song echoing his ears (only his)

 **takte rehte tujhko sanjh swere naino mein bsya jaise nain yeh mere**

 **tere mst mst do nain mere dil k le gye chain..**

Sachin smiled n staring her...

Chandi tapped his shoulder n say

kthe kho gye Saab g

Sachin came out n saw here n there confusedly.. as music stopped.

Sachin:chandi tu pee thnda main zra round lga k ata hu

Chandi confused:jee Saab

Sachin left...n sat beside girl...she's totally unaware of his presence.. she lost somewhere... n thinking

kyu kiya rajat yeh sb... aap itna bda dhokha kaise de skte ha...aap ne us ldki se shadi ki pr maine aapka sath diya... aap pr bhrosa kiya... .lekin Jo ab aapne kiya...I'll never forgive u for that... aap hmesha mere dil mein rhenge ek jkhm bn k... ek aisa nasur bn ke Jo kbhi nhi bhrta aur mrte dum tk tqleef deta ha...I hate you rajat...she hid her face in palms...

Sachin hit her shoulder with his...she gave a angry look to him

Sachin:woah jhansi ki rani wala look

Purvi gave irritated look

Sachin:pati se jhgda huya (she gave her most annoying look) acha toh knhi pyar bewafa nikla

A tear slip from her eye

Sachin:toh pyar mein dhokha huya

Purvi:kyu dmag kha rhe ho...ja ke apna kaam kro

Sachin:vhi toh kr rha hu

Purvi in anger:mujhe tng krne ka

Sachin flirt tone:nhi is khubsurat ldki ki khubsurat si muskaan vapis lane ki

Purvi:shut up u fool

she got up n start moving... Sachin start following her... n saying

madam naam toh bta doh(she glared him)... arrey main toh bs yunhi jaan pehchaan k liye bol rha tha...

Purvi:mera piccha chhod doh vrna bht bhari pdega.

Sachin dreaming:bhari cheeze toh bht psnd ha mujhe

Purvi:u

but stopped by some voices

arey lgta ha laila majnu k pyar mein aag lg gyi

2:arrey madam main hu na

3:aur main bhi is se zyada pyar krenge..

Sachin tightened his fist in anger n about to moved toward them...but purvi stopped him n say

mujhe tumhari zrurt nhi ha..

She moved toward them n say

ab bolna kya bol rhe the

1:madam hum toh yhi keh rhe the chhodo

but stopped by a tight slap given by purvi on his face

other man held her wrist n say

tujhe toh ab btate ha

but purvi punched in his stomuch ... n beat them harshly...

She shouts: agr Mumbai mein hote toh CID insp Purvi ki trf ankh uthane ki himmat na rkhte

Sachin impressed:CID officer impressive

Purvi held one from collar n said to all

abhi sit ups shuru kro

trio start sit ups... Purvi shouts at constable standing at side

Yeh duty krte ho... kya naam ha tumhara btao tumhare samne vo eve teasing kr rhe ha aur tum Cold drink enjoy kr rhe ho

Chandi:madam jee vo bde Saab k hote hum kaise kuchh(pointing toward sachin)

Purvi looked him angrily: what the? tum police officer ho unbelievable

Sachin flirt tone:CID officer wow... hmari jodi khub jmegi..

Purvi:what

Sachin extend his hand: Sr insp Sachin...Area incharge

Purvi:ldkiyo pe nhi duty pe dhyan doh Mr Inspector

she left in anger

Sachin placed his both hands on his heart... n dreamingly say

chandi zra pta toh kr teri bhabhi kahan rehti ha... baraat le k jayenge... n supposed to be fall on his back but chandi held him n say

bhabhi taan jhansi di rani lgge mnu...

Sachin while wearing his goggles:bhabhi ha teri respect kr...

Chandi nodded n both left...

 **FLASHBACK END**

...

Sachin came out of thoughts n smiled... he bought some red roses n chocolates for Purvi..

n moved to home...

...

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachin entered n headed toward kitchen... Purvi is busy in cutting vegetables... Sachin hugged her from waist n gently kissed her head

Purvi smiled:kaisa tha aaj ka din

Sachin:acha... Swaran kahan ha

Purvi:akshat k ghr... uski sister ki b'day party ha vahan gya.. 10 bje tk chhod jayenge

Sachin naughtily: mtlb aaj hume disturb krne wala koi nhi ha...n tightened his grip on her waist... Kissed her bare back...

Purvi shivered n say

plz chhodo mujhe

But sachin is busy in kissing her neck... n his one hand is at her stomuch n making curves with his finger... Purvi tried hard to concentrate on her work...

Purvi jerked him:hato Sachin kaam krne doh

Sachin while placing his chin on her shoulder... still moving his hand on her belly... said innocently

toh kro na...maine konsa tumhara hath pkda ha... tum apna kaam kro aur mujhe mera kaam krne doh...don't disturb me...n start kissing her earlobe...

Purvi shivered n not able to do her work but anyhow she put veggies in vessel... n moved to other corner ... but sachin is not in the mood to leave her... he still busy in kissing her... n teasing her...

Purvi took floor n add water to it n start making dough... she felt his hot breath on her neck n back...she is loosing her senses with his continuous hot kissing session... to make her more nervous Sachin bit her neck... this is enough for her so she pushed him n say

stop it...jao yahan se

Sachin smiled...n Purvi again started to make dough...

Sachin again moved toward her n say

lao main bhi help kru..

He put his one hand in dough n held her hand... His one one hand gripped her waist...

Purvi husky tone: stop it sachin

Sachin still holding her hand in dough...he took his hand out of dough n moved on her arms...then he moved his hand toward her face n moved his hand on her neck n waist n applied dough there... Purvi loses her senses n closed her eyes...but sachin is still busy in applying dough on her face...Purvi was trembling...

 **Sanso ko sanso mein dhlne doh zra...2**

 **dhimi c dhdkn ko bdhne doh zra lamhon ki guzarish ha yeh paas a jaye hum hum tum...tum hum tum**

Purvi:plz chhodo na...

Sachin while kissing her back:ahan

Purvi turned in hug n slid her arms in his neck... Sachin smiled n moved to her neck n planted series of kisses... Purvi moving her dough filled hand on his back, neck n hairs...

 **ankhon ko humko utrne doh zra baahon mein humko pighlne doh zra**

 **lamhon ki guzarish ha yeh paas a jaye hum hum tum...tum hum tum**

Sachin:mere hairs mein atta lga diya yuck

Purvi:Jo itne time se mujhe atte se nhlaya ja rha ha uska kya

Sachin:ab main toh pyar kr rha tha ab yeh atta kb lga I don't know...(made a cute face)

Purvi:hato tum main yeh saaf krke ati hu

Sachin picked her n said:chlo sath mein krte ha...

Purvi:chhodo

but sachin turned deaf to her pleading tones n entered washroom with her n made her stand...

Purvi:Sachin chhodo na... kya ha

Sachin pulled her closed n pinned her to wall...n attacked her neck... planting open mouth kisses ...Purvi lost in him.

he turn on the shower...  
purvi jerked him n off the shower

Purvi:mujhe yeh atta saaf krna ha nhana nhi ha

But sachin locked her in hug n sealed her lips... n start kissing her... n he again turned on Shower... both were totally lost in each other forget every thing...

 **chhu loh badan mgr is trh jaise sureela saaz ho andhere chhupe teri jhulf mein kholo k raat azad ho**

 **anchal ko seene se dhlne doh zra shabnam ki bundein fislne doh zra**

 **lamhon ki guzarish ha yeh paas a jaye hum hum tum...tum hum tum**

 **Sanson...**

 **...**  
...

 **MUMBAI**

 **11:PM**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Kaira is walking in tension as rajat didn't arrived yet...  
she murmuring in anger

bol rha tha bs yun gya yun aya...but friends k sath sb bhul jata ha... ane doh chhodungi nhi...smjhta kya ha khud ko...

Meanwhile rajat entered.. he's not in his senses... red eyes...n walking with weak steps...messy hairs..

Kaira gave an anger look: tumne fir pi...

Rajat showing with his fingers:itna sa...

Kaira:u r just impossible...

Rajat held her wrist n say

kaise ho baby

Kaira:mujhe tumse baat hi nhi krni

Rajat put finger on her lips n said

main tumse baat ni kr rha angry bird... main apne baby se baat kr rha hu...pointing her belly

Rajat bent till her belly n said

kaisa ha mela bcha... mumma ne pleshan toh ni kiya...mumma ne danta toh nhi tumhe...btao hum mumma ki class lenge

Kaira opened her mouth in shock:rajat just stop this non sense...

Rajat making sad face: dekha baby mumma kitna dantti ha...papa ko bhi danta... papa mumma se baat ni krenge

he turned his face to another side... n sit like a cute angry baby...

Kaira:oh god rajat mere mna krne pe bhi tum ne pi ab yeh drama kr rhe ho...

Rajat stood on table n said

suno suno kaira baby nalaz ha...abhi mnata hu

Kaira:main sakhi k room mein ja rhi hu...

she stepped toward door... but rajat is fast enough to reach before her n locked the door..

Kaira glared him

Rajat held his ears n say

sorry...main mnata hu tumhe

Kaira placed her hands on her hips...n shook head in disappointment..

he start singing

 **thodi c pi ha**

 **chori nhi ki ha**

Kaira glaring him in anger...

Rajat:yeh psnd ni aya.. dusra gau...haan yo yo honey Singh ka

 **4 bottle vodka kaam mera roz ka**

 **oh yo yo honey singh**

Kaira hit her head:stop it rajat..

Rajat: aur koi gau haan... .haan madhuri ka

 **humpe yeh kisne hra rng dala**

 **khushi ne hmari hume maar dala**

Kaira got irritated...n shouts

Rajat tum krte raho yeh drama...mujhe yeh dekhne ka na koi interest ha na hi mujh mein himmat ha...main chli sakhi k room mein tum ab chahe dance kro chahe drink...good night

Rajat got up n held her hand n say

kyu

Kaira:mujhe tum pe bhrosa nhi...main tumhare sath ni soungi...

Rajat:I didn't drink...see

he stood properly like gentleman...

Kaira:muh se smell kpdo se smell...aur bol rhe ho nhi pii

Rajat:yr ek sip li thi aur dress pe daal li thi... taki tumhe lge k maine pee ha... tumhari firki le rha tha...

Kaira gave him unbelievable look... n said m going

Rajat wrapped his arm around her shoulder n say

nhi pi maine

Kaira look him suspiciously...

Rajat shook his head n cupped her face n kissed hard on her lips... he's kissing her wildly n passionately... with this sudden attack she couldn't able to response... after few minutes he separated.. kaira breathing heavily

Rajat mischievously:ab aya trust

Kaira tried to hold her breaths:nhi...drink k baad tum zyada romantic aur violent ho jate ho...see ab kya kiya...normally tum aise kiss ni krte

Rajat opened his eyes in shock n say

ab tum yeh notice krti hu k kb kb kaise kaise kiss krta hu ...oh god kaira

Kaira:rajat zyada romantic hone ki zrurt nhi ha... drunk condition mein kucch smjh bhi ni a rha hoga tumhe

Rajat pouts:abhi isse zyada romantic ni ho skta vrna btata tumhe...

he sat on bed with sad face...

Kaira:look rajat ab so jao aram se...mujh mein aur himmat nhi ha behs krne ki.. .

Rajat opened his arms n said

toh a jao begum...ab meri neend toh tumhare paas ha... ab tum ayogi tbhi sakun se so paunga...

Kaira shook her head... n went toward bed... n laid beside him... he gently wrapped his arm around her... n she kept her head on his chest... he kissed her forehead...

she smiled n say

good night...

both slept in each other arms...

...

A/N:such a long chappy na... what next...

why rajvi hate each other?

if Rajvi love each other so why Rajra n Sachvi together ?

to know stay tuned

keep reviewing..

TC

Mithi...


	4. Chapter 4

**DELHI**

Sachin n swaran are in park... Both were having icecream n having fun... Swaran shouts suddenly

Papaaaaaaa

With this sudden shout sachin became shocked n icecream fell from his hand...

Sachin worriedly:kya huya bcha...

Swaran sweetly:papa vo puppy (pointing straight) mele ko uske sath khelna ha...

Sachin smiled:chlo papa bhi khelenge

Both went toward puppy n start playing with puppy... Swaran picked puppy in hands n say

Papa hum ise ghl le chle pleash (plz)

Sachin sighed: beta ise le ke jayenge na toh mumma hme ghr se nikal degi...

Swaran sadly:why

Sachin:mumma ko pets psnd nhi...

Swaran stubbornly: mele ko chahiye

Sachin picked him n say

Beta mumma aapse kitna pyar krti ha toh agr mumma ko yeh psnd ni toh aap ise yhi chhod doh...aap mumma ko hurt krna chahte ho

Swaran nodded as no

Sachin:toh hum vhi krenge jo mumma ko psnd ha...kyu ki aap toh mumma k good boy ho

Sawran wrapped his arms around his neck n say

Papa I love u and my mumma.

He kissed sachin cheek...

Sachin:toh yeh chocolate kon khayega..

Swaran smiled broadly...n took chocolate...

He smiled n drove off

...

...

...

...

 **MUMBAI**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Kaira is cleaning wardrobe... n arranging dresses... Meanwhile Rajat came n saw her...he smiled n moved toward her... N hugged her from my behind

Kaira smiled n say

Rajat sakhi a jayegi chhodo

Rajat:vo colors kr rhi ha nhi ayegi...isiliye main ni chhodunga...

Put his hand at her waist n placed a kiss on her shoulder... Kaira smiled n doing her work... Whereas rajat busy in romance.. He removed her hairs from back n planting kisses on her back of neck... Kaira shivered on his killer kisses...she turned toward him n say

Rajat kya kr rhe ho

Rajat:sakhi toh mujhe tumse dur bhgati rehti ha toh uski absence ka thoda sa advantage le rha hu... Pressed her lips with his within a blink...

Kaira respond back n both broke when they out of breath...

Kaira breathing heavily:ab main kaam kr lu... Rajat smiled...

She turned n again engrossed in work...rajat again hugged from back n about to touch her neck with lips but stopped bcz of loud scream of Sakhi

Papaaaaaaaa

Rajra turn toward bed n say

Kya huya

Sakhi came toward them n say

Aap ne fil meli mumma ko hug kiya

Rajat smiled n hugged kaira from waist again...n say carelessly

Toh

Kaira:look officel kumal meli mumma ko chhodiye

Rajat:nhi chhoda toh kya kr legi aap miss Kumar

Sakhi placed her hands on her waist n shout

Vo meli mumma ha chholo aap... Unko sirf sakhi hug klegi

Rajat:vo meli biwi ha main hug klunga

Sakhi came n hugged kaira from front n start removing rajat hands n say

Chholo meli mumma ha

Rajat:meri wife ha

Whereas kaira is laughing at father daughter evergreen n never ending cute fight for right at kaira...

Sakhi start beating rajat with his tiny hands in anger n shouting

Meli mumma ko silf sakhi hug klega... Aap chhotu baby ko klna...chholo

Rajat smiled:nhi main hug krunga..

Sakhi sad face:meli mumma

Rajat smiled n pulled her in hug...

Sakhi made faces...rajat kissed her cheek...kaira too wrapped her arms around both...n they shared a family hug...

...

...

...

 **DELHI**

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachvi n swaran dining together ...

Sachin:chlo beta swaran jldi finish kro aur jldi so jao...kl hume jldi uthna ha Mumbai Jana ha

Purvi:Haan swaran aap ka samaan pack bhi ho gya...aap nanu k ghr jayenge na

Swaran:wow nanu ka ghr yippie

Sachin:hmari packing huyi ya nhi

Purvi:tum swaran ko sula doh main kr deti hu

Sachin nodded n took swaran with him...n made him sleep

...

...

...

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Purvi is doing packing... meanwhile Sachin said while entering

Swaran so gya ha...arrey mera yeh jacket bhi rkho...

Purvi nodded...

Sachin saw her n lost in her ... Her light pink saree, pallu tugged in waist, bare waist,open hairs...hairs came on her face n she's removing her hairs again n again...it distract him... He take steps toward her... n start moving his hand on her back n waist...Purvi flinched...

Sachin hugged her n start kissing her back ...purvi start shivering ...sachin made her turn n pulled her close with this she crashed to her chest...

Purvi: sachin packing krni ha...

Sachin romantically:Jo kaam zruri ha vo pehle krte ha yeh hum baad mein kr lenge...

Moving his hands on her back...

Purvi smiled n hugged him back

Sachin smiled n start kissing her... they spent a lovable night together ...

...

...

...

 **MUMBAI**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

 **RAJRA ROOM**

Rajat lying on bed with closed eyes...he's lost somewhere...

 **FLASHBACK START**

It's Rajra first night...his room is decorated beautifully... Kaira sitting on bed with covered face n waiting for rajat...

Other side rajat is about to move outside home... He held the knob of door... But stopped by voice

Kahan ja rhe ho rajat..

Rajat turned n say

Is ghr mein saans lena mushkil ho rha ha...bahr ja rha hu... Kyu

She:rajat aaj tumhari suhaag raat ha...kaira room mein wait kr rhi ha jao...

Rajat:stop it tarika ...mera dmag khraab mt kro...lemme go

Tarika:rajat she's ur wife...u should be there... Biwi ha vo tumhari

Rajat: nhi biwi nhi ha vo meri sirf is ghr ki bahu ha...mera time waste na kro mujhe purvi se milne jana ha...good night

He stormed out leaving abhirika stunned...

Abhijeet:Tarika yeh glt ha...rajat ko smjhna hoga

Tarika sighed...n turned but shocked to see Kaira standing with tears...

Abhirika saw her with moist eyes n placed his hand on her head...

Kaira:its ok sir is akelepan ki adat ha mujhe...

Abhi:sir nhi bhayia...main tumhare bde bhai jaisa hu na

Kaira nodded with weak smile

n say

Good night

She closed the door of room...

Abhirika stood there n can hear her sobbing sounds clearly

Tarika:chlo abhi bht late ho gya aap bhi so jao..

Abhijeet nodded n both headed toward guest room...

...

...

...

 **PURVI HOUSE**

Rajat rang the door bell... Purvi opened the door... She gave an annoyed n painful look to rajat...

She teasingly:suhagraat ki sej pe Mrs Kumar ko akela chhod aye aap sir

Rajat can feel her pain n anger... His heart broken into pieces to see her condition... Her dull face,red swollen eyes...

His eyes too had tears...he held her hand n pulled her in hug

But purvi pushed him n shouts

Kya kr rhe ha aap...aapko shrm nhi ati apni junior k sath aisi harkat krte huye

Rajat teary eyes:plz purvi aisa mt kaho...I love you

Purvi:ohh stop it...just out... Aap jaisa cheater maine aaj tk nhi dekha...ek trf shadi kr li aur dusri trf mere paas a gye...

Rajat cupped her face:dekho purvi vahan situation kucch aisi thi k yeh sb ho gya... But I promised main use divorce de dunga

Purvi jerked his hands:do hell with u n ur divorce...just get out from here...

Rajat: Purvi plz give me one chance...main sb thik kr dunga... .

Purvi:mujhe kisi aur ka ghr brbad krne ka koi shonk nhi ha... Smjhe aap...mera aapse har rishta khtm...chle jayiye

Rajat:purvi listen to me

But purvi pushed him out of house...n shut door on his face

Rajat start banging door but she didn't open...

Rajat sat outside door...it's raining heavily but he doesn't care...he's just waiting for her...

He is crying but tears are invisible bcz it vanished in rain..

Inside house Purvi was crying badly...she's lying on floor with rajat photo ...rajat memories flashed front of her eyes...n she slept in same position

Night passed like this... In morning Purvi opened her eyes... Her eyes are swollen due to loads of crying...

She got ready for bureau n opened the door... Suddenly her eyes fell on rajat sitting outside n staring at door... He's totally wet bcz of last night rain... He's shivering badly...

He gave a teary look to Purvi... Purvi heart pierced to see her love her life like that...she ran toward him n hugged him tightly...both burst into tears... Rajat wrapped his arms toward her...

Rajat sobbing: m sorry purvi but us time kucch smjh ni aya...aur Papa ki health

Purvi cuts:pehle andr chliye aur change kr lijiye...

Rajat nodded n both went inside

Purvi gave him clothes he went to change...

Purvi prepared coffee for both...

Rajat sat on bed...purvi entered with coffee n offered him... He took one cup...n start sipping coffee...

Purvi while taking sip:aap ne usse shadi kyu ki

Rajat with moist eyes:vo papa k frnd ki beti ha aur us din

He told her everything...

Purvi had tears n said

But rajat ab hmare rishtey ka kya...

Rajat held her hand:main sb thik kr dunga... Vo kaira use main divorce de dunga...fir hum shadi kr lenge

Purvi:but rajat uske sath glt hoga

Rajat:meri trh uske k liye bhi yeh ek compromise ha... Mandap pe dulha bdl gya uska toh umeed toh hogi nhi use bhi aur main hone bhi ni dunga

Purvi nodded with tears n hugged him...he too hugged her...n kissed her forehead

Purvi while separated: mujhe bureau jana ha

Rajat:okay...main ghr jata hu... Papa abhi abhi hospital se aye ha

Purvi nodded n both left for their destinations...

...

..

...

 **RAJAT HOUSE**

Rajat entered n filled with anger to see scenario...kaira n Prabhat(RF) were arguing on something... Both were in anger

Kaira:aapko meri baat sunni pdegi

Prabhat:nhi sunuga

Kaira:dekhiye aapko meru baat maanni pdegi...yahan meri mrxi chlegi

Prabhat:yeh mera bete ka ghr ha yahan meri mrzi chlegi

Kaira:shadi krke laya ha aapka beta...us naate yeh ghr mera ha...yahan meri mn mrzi chlegi

Prabhat:kaira

Kaira cut:dekhiye aap

But stopped by hard slap on her face by rajat

All were stunned

Rajat shouts:what non sense... Yeh kya trika ha papa se baat krne ka...bde baap ki bigdi huyi beti...look yeh ghr mera ha aur mere papa se koi aise baat kre main bear nhi krunga...got it

Kaira ran to her room...

Abhijeet:bina puri bath jane kisspe ilzam nahi lagana chayiye

rajat:Sir ap aur tarika hokar bi ap aise bolrahi hai

Tarika: haan wo meri samne meri badepapa ko bolrahi hai aur mei chupchap baiti hui hoon tume ek bar bi socha nahi wo badepapa ko dawai derahi thi jiske liye yeh jhgda bade papa bole wo juice nhi peeyoge isliye wo bola yeh meri ghar hai mei jho jho jin time pe apko dethi hoon ap peena aur khaana hi padega no excuse

Abhijeet:rajat kyu mara use...bina soche smjhe...mana tum dono ki shadi jin halaat mein huyi vo normal shadi se alg the...pr ek baar uska socho shadi k mandap pe dulha bdl gya uska...ek sbd nhi bola usne not a single word...fir bhi tumhe aur tumhare ghr ko apna bnane ki try kr rhi ha...

Rajat said nothing but moved to room...saw kaira sat with tears...

Rajat softly:Kaira

Kaira tried to hide her tears n say

Kucch chahiye tumhe...

Rajat moved toward her n stood front of her...he felt bad to see her...her cheek turned red by his tight slap...he extend his hand toward her cheek n about carse...but kaira got frightened to remind slap...she closed her eyes with fear...she shivered ..

Rajat felt bad n left the room...

Kaira opened her eyes n saw no one...she plastered a smile on her face n moved out of room..

Kaira:papa juice piya

Prabhat knew that she just tried to smile...said

Prabhat:hello conoel general

Kaira smiles: yes major

Prabhat:juice bhi piya aur medicine bhi li

Kaira:good work major

Both smiled

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

..

...

Rajat slept with these thoughts... He's in deep sleep...

Its dark Rajra n Sakhi walking on road...

Sakhi:papa ice cleam khani ha

Rajat:main lata hu

Kaira stood with Sakhi holding her finger...meanwhile someone came from dark with covered face...tried to snatch sakhi from kaira...

Sakhi was crying:mumma mumma papa

Rajat ran toward kaira n sakhi n tried to save sakhi n shouting

Leave my daughter... Chhodo sakhi papa ha na

Kaira was crying: Rajat meri sakhi

He tried hard to save sakhi but masked man took her away...

Rajat fell on ground with thud... Kaira was shaking him

Rajat vo hmari beti ko lija rha ha... Plz roko...meri sakhi la ke doh...

Rajat hugged her n tears slipped from his eyes...

...

...

...

Rajat got up instantly... he's sweating badly... He was so scared...

Rajat povs:yeh kaisa spna tha... Meri sakhi...

He got up n moved toward sakhi room... n took relived sigh to see sakhi sleeping...n kaira sitting beside her n caressing her hairs... Rajat sat near sakhi n lightly kissed her forehead...

Kaira:kya huya rajat

Rajat lost:nhi kucch nhi

Kaira:koi bura spna dekha

Rajat nodded as yes n tell her about dream

He hugged her n say

Kaira hmari sakhi ko koi humse door nhi krega na

Kaira:kya rajat vo sirf ek spna tha... Bhul jayiye

n start patting his back...

Rajat nodded...

Kaira made him sleep but she's too worried n thinking

Rajat ko bhi vaisa hi dream... Nhi main apni sakhi kisi ko nhi dungi...meri sakhi meri life ha... Hume ek hi jaisa dream kyu aya...

She slept while thinking all this...

...

...

...

 **EARLY MORNING**

 **AIRPORT**

Its crowded by passengers n visitors... Announcements have been made for arrival n departure of flights...

Meanwhile Sachvi n Swaran came out of airport to hire taxi...

Swaran is in sachin arms as he is sleeping... Purvi is worried...

Sachin wrapped his arm around her shoulders n say

Purvi hum yahan swaran k liye aye ha... aur jo beet gya use yaad krne ki zrurt nhi

Purvi nodded n they took taxi n moved toward purvi's father home...

...

..

...

 **A/N:finally sachvi in Mumbai...**

 **Kya rajvi aamne samne ayenge**

 **If yes toh kya hoga fir?**

 **Keep guessing**

 **Thank you so much for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Tc**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	5. Chapter 5

**4:00 AM**

 **MUMBAI**

Sachvi reached Purvi's father house... trio entered...servant welcome them...

Ramu:purvi bitiya aap itne salo baad...

Purvi:kaka bs swaran ka mn tha...

Ramu:maine aapke liye aur swaran baba k liye room khol diye...

Purvi:thank you kaka... chlo Sachin papa ka ashirwad le le...

Sachin nodded n both went toward Purvi father... both stood front of Photo of her father...she lightened diya n both joined their hands...

fresh tears slipped from her eyes...Sachin wrapped his arm around her shoulder...

after few seconds they went toward their room...

Purvi went to freshen up n Sachin sat on bed in half lying postion...he lost in thoughts ...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **DELHI**

After that Sachin start following Purvi everywhere ...in mandir, parks etc etc...

Purvi got irritated with this...

 **ONE DAY**

She reached her home...n shocked to see Sachin talking to her father...

PF:ayo Purvi isse milo yeh

Purvi cuts in anger:oh toh yeh loafer yahan bhi puhnch gya...dekho tum kyu mere picche pde ho... ek baar mein smjh ni ata m not interested in you... but tum

PF cuts:Purvi Sachin yahan tumhara hath mangne aya...yeh Sachin ki ma ha...tumhe apne ghr ki bahu bnana chahti ha...

Purvi gave look to all n moved to room...

SM:shrma gyi bchi

PF:vo achank se yeh

Sachin cuts:main baat kr skta hu usse

PF:haan beta why not

Sachin smiled n moved to her room...

PF:hmari trf se haan ha

SM:jee bs shadi ka muhurat 15 din baad ka ha... aapko koi problem toh nhi...

PF smiled:jee nhi...

both talking abt preparations...

...

...

 **PURVI ROOM**

Purvi stood in window n tears flowing from her eyes...Rajat,sweet moments with him n his cheat everything flashed front of her eyes...

she thinks: mujhe Sachin ko sb btana hoga... I knw sch jaan k vo mna kr dega...

her trail of thoughts disturb by phone beep... she checked message it's by her father...

purvi tumhe ab agge bdhna ha...kb tk us dhokhebaaz ko yaad kregi... tujhe meri qasam tu na nhi kregi..

tear slipped from her eyes..

but a hand hold her tear n said

in moti jaisi ansuon kisi aise k liye mt bhao jo inki qeemat nhi janta.

Purvi lift her head n saw Sachin...

Purvi:agr tumne shadi ka decision liya ha toh meri zindagi ka sch Jan lo

Sachin smiled: hmm...yhi k tum kisi aur se pyar krti ho pr vo tumhe cheat kr diya...bs mujhe koi frk nhi pdhta...

Purvi:baat isse knhi zyada ha Sachin... vo actually

she told him everything

n burst into tears... Sachin eyes were too wet...he wrapped his arm around her...n made her calm...they apart after few minutes..

Purvi:ab bhi kroge yeh shadi

Sachin smiled:haan... mana k tum aaj bhi usse pyar krti ho but I promise ek din tum bhi mujhse pyar krogi...tb tk hum dost toh bn hi skte ha...hai na

he extend his hand toward her n say

will you be mine friend?

Purvi smiled n placed her hand in his

Sachin smiled...

Purvi hesitates:Sachin vo

Sachin cuts:jb tk tum nhi chahogi main tumhare qareeb ni aunga... Punjabi hu vade se pichhe nhi htunga...

Purvi smiled: thankyou

Sachin:oh dosti da asul ha madam na koi thankyou na sorry...

Both laughed ...

after few days they got marry... all were happy...

.

...

...

.

 **NIGHT**

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Room is decorated beautifully as its beginning of married life of Sachvi...Purvi sitting on bed...she's in great tension... sweat drops on her face...she's rubbing her hands...n thinking

Sachin agr qreeb aya toh main rok bhi ni paungi... uska haq ha pr main usje qareeb kaise...but he promised me...agr vo jhuth huya toh... nhi purvi vo aisa ni krega...agr kiya toh

her trail of thoughts stopped by sound of door... she lift her face n saw Sachin moving toward her...her heart beats increased with this... she clutched bed sheet in nervousness... her throat became dry... a fear visible in her eyes...

Sachin sat beside her n placed his hand on her... with this his heart stop working... Sachin start moving his face toward her... she shut her eyes... She felt his hot breaths near her forehead... he lightly kissed her forehead n moved back...he says

dro mt... apna promise yaad ha mujhe...

with this she opened her eyes... n saw him taking pillow n blanket...

Sachin:aise mt dekho. vo... itna haq toh jta skta hu na...

Purvi smiled n nodded as yes

Sachin:so jao good night..

Purvi:tum

Sachin:vo couch pe

Purvi:bed pe so jao.. I trust you

Sachin smiled n laid beside her...

both slept while turning their faces in opposite directions...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Sachvi were sleeping... Sachin hand is on Purvi waist...Purvi opened her eyes n saw his hand on her waist...she was confused n tried to remove his hand...Sachin got up with this... n saw his hand on her...he moved his hand back instantly... n say

sorry vo neend mein pta nhi chla

Purvi:its ok

Sachin smiles:vo kya ha na din bhr hath pair chlata hu na criminals pe bs neend mein bhi vhi chlta rehta ha...

Purvi smiled...Sachin lost in her n say

hsti rha kro achha lgta ha

with this purvi stopped n immediately moved to washroom...

Sachin ruffled his hairs: Mrs oberai ab promise kiya ha nibhana toh pdega. . .. bht jld aap bhi pyar kregi mujhse

his thoughts disturbed by knock at door

Sachin opened door n saw his mother...

Savita:Sachu jldi kr puttar.. hume mandir jana ha...

Sachin:aho biji...

Savita smiled n left

after half an hour sachvi got ready n moved to temple with Savita..

...

...

 **Temple**

Trio reached there...

Sachin wored red kurta with off white pathani salwar... n Purvi wore (Gujarati saree) off white saree with Red border... she wore round bindi... n light makeup...

both were looking stunning...n asencding stairs...

Suddenly some ladies start taunting Purvi as she didn't cover her head

Lady 1:yeh Savita oberai ki bahu ha na...dekho vyah toh agle din hi nanga sr le k ghum rhi ha

Lady 2:suna bambai (Mumbai) ki ha...toh sade riti rivaz kyu manegi

Lady 3:shehr gran se kucch ni hoti aaj kl kudiya hi beshrm...4 akhr pdke pta ni kya smjhti ha khud ko

Lady 4:Savita ko pta ni ghr vich rkhegi bhi ya nhi

Purvi saw them n hurted with their behaviour...tears in her eyes...

Sachin held his hand softly n nodded as no...

he lightly turned toward her n covered her head with pallu...

She smiled...Savita placed her hand on Purvi head n say

in logo ki baaton pe dhyan

mt doh...bs apne kaam se mtlb rkho... logo ko toh adat ha bolne ki...

Purvi smiled...trio did Pooja...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Sachin slept with these thoughts...Purvi came out of washroom n smiled to see him...

she removed his shoes n jacket n made her lye properly...n covered him with blanket... she's about to move but Sachin held her wrist... n pulled her in hug...

Purvi smiled: toh inspector saab jg rhe ha

Sachin removing her hairs from face:haan bhi nhi bhi

Purvi:mtlb

Sachin:mtlb vtlb kucch nhi filhaal toh ... n turned her.. she's bottom n He's on top...

Purvi: ek bche ke baap ho gye ho shrm kro kucch...

Sachin:agr main shrm krunga toh Swaran ka chhotu bhai ya behn kaise ayegi...

Purvi blushed n Sachin covered them in blanket n engaged with love making session...

...

...

...

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Kaira made sakhi ready for school... she's making faces...n gave angry looks to Rajat ...

Rajat sat on bed with cute face...n pleading to Sakhi

beta suno toh papa ko kaam ha...

Sakhi in anger: mumma apne hushbn(husband) se bol doh...mele ko baat ni klni

Kaira shook her head in disappointment

Rajat:okay bcha sham ko chlte ha na...

Sakhi:no...abhi Jana ha

Rajat:bcha aap school ho k ayo aur main bureau... ACP nanu ko mna k ata hu..aur aap ready rehna

Kaira:sachi papa

Rajat:haan muchi

Kaira:Chlo rajat...isko late ho rha...le jayiye ise..

Rajat:Sakhi beta aap

Sakhi cuts: car keys leti hu aap mumma se baat krke ana...

Rajat smiled n Sakhi moved out

Kaira wrapped her arms around his neck... Rajat kissed her forehead...n say

toh main chlu...

kaira:mt jao na

Rajat:sham ko jldi a jaunga...

Kaira kissed his cheek...n he moved out...

Rajat dropped Sakhi n reached bureau...

INSIDE Bureau

all were chatting as ACP sir has not arrived yet...

all stood middle of Bureau n talking b laughing ..

Daya:bhaee dushyant soch lo shadi ka ladoo ha. .. hum toh fs hi chuke ha... ab tumhari bari... abhi bhi wqt ha

Shreya:kya aap fs gye

Daya scared:haan pyar mein

All laughed

Rajat entered:kya chl rha ha

Abhi:sale Saab ab jldi hi dushyant bhi hmari category join kr rha ha... shadi kr rha ha

Rajat:congrats dushu

Divya:sari preparations main krungi .

Pankaj:aur khane ka main

freddy:agr purvi hoti toh sara bureau sr pe utha leti. ... bht yaad ati ha... pta nhi 4 saal pehle kahan chli gyi

Rajat felt uncomfortable on her name...Abhi noticed

Abhi:Freddy

Freddy shut his mouth...

Rajat moved to his desk .

Daya:back to work

Freddy went toward rajat n say

sorry sir

Rajat:arrey nhi Freddy... vo ab sbki ladli thi...yaad toh ayegi hi na...jao kaam kro ...

Freddy nodded n moved to desk...Rajat left the bureau as every corner has purvi's memories...

...

...

 **CAFETERIA**

Rajat sat there... he's so restless...he ordered coffee but it became cold bcz he lost somewhere ..

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Rajat reached bureau after his marriage... he's in bad mood... Purvi met him in Parking...

Purvi:kya baat ha

Rajat:bs vo kaira... jb tk papa nhi jate use room se bhi nikal skta... aur use room mein bear bhi ni kr skta...

Purvi:aap tb tk mera yahan reh lijiye... main aapke liye guest room taiyar kr dungi...

Rajat nodded...both moved toward bureau...

...

...

 **INSIDE BUREAU**

Rajvi entered... All saw them...all ran toward rajat n start congratulating him for marriage...he's irritating with this...

Daya:kya bhai chup chap shadi krke a gye...treat na deni pde isiliye ...

Rajat:sir main vo file

Freddy cuts:sir file ko chhodo suna ha Mrs Kumar bht sundar ha...

Rajat:Freddy vo

Abhijeet cuts:haan Freddy bht sundar ha aur smjhdaar bhi ...

Pankaj:fir treat kb de rhe ha

Abhijeet:Sunday ko.. sb ana

Pankaj:bhabhi k hath ka khana khayenge

Purvi didn't like this n moved out...

Rajat about to went out but Daya stopped him...

Rajat tumhari shadi ho chukki ha its better k tum ab purana bhul k agge bdho...kaira ko uska haq doh...2 naavon ki swari se duboge hi...

Rajat:sir plz

Daya:sun is trh tum 3no ki life spoil hogi aur kucch nhi

Rajat ignored n moved out...

Daya shook his head in disappointment...

Daya:Abhi smjha ise

Abhi:kya smjhau

Shreya:Daya aap kyu bol rhe ha unhe...agr unhe parwah hoti toh vo nhi jate Purvi k pichhe...

Daya sighed...

...

...

...

 **CAFETERIA**

Purvi sitting n tears rolling down her eyes... she's engaged in thoughts...

Meanwhile rajat came n sat beside her...he pressed her hand...

she gave him a teary painful look

Rajat:Purvi main tumhare sath hu...jise jo bolna ha bole...humein frk nhi pdta...

Purvi nodded...

Rajat made her smile n both had coffee with chit chat n moved to bureau...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

Rajat sat with tears... Abhijeet came n tapped his shoulder n ask about matter...

Rajat:sir pta nhi kyu picchle kucch dino purvi se judi yaadein bht tng kr rhi ha...upr se kl ek spna aya k jaise sakhi ko koi le ja rha ha...pta nhi sir ajeeb sa dr baith gya ha...

Abhi:kucch nhi hoga... hum sb hai na

Rajat nodded

Abhi to make situation light:chl bta party ghr pe dega ya hotel mein

Rajat confused: Party

Abhi:saale Saab Sakhi ka birthday fir bhul gye... aap toh gye

Rajat:yaad ha sir...ghr pe party krenge... ab sb aapko aur tarika ko dekhna hoga ...

Abhi:Jo hukum sale Saab

Rajat smiled

Abhi:chle isse pehle mere pujniya pita shree ake hmari class le

Both moved toward bureau while making plans abt sakhi birthday

...

...

...

 **IN EVENING**

 **MALL**

Rajra is in Mall... Sakhi asked for ice cream... Rajat bought one for all...

Rajat placed ice cream on table n sat beside Sakhi...

rajat says: ice cream sakhi mamma chotu baby milke khayenge

Sakhi made face: kanjoos papa only one ice cream..

Rajat:toh mil ke khayenge na

kaira: sare ice cream wo khake raat me koi khansa na toh dono ko chodungi nahi main...

Sakhi:mumma lo na and papa aap na popcorn la ke doh

Rajat sighed n left

Kaira smiled...

kaira takes 2 spoon and gives entire bowl to sakhi n says

chotu baby ki tummy full

Sakhi:itnu sa mei full

kaira: haan wo chotu baby hai na chota tummy hothi hai...

Sakhi happy to get all icecream herself then she remember something n ask innocently

fil mumma ka share

kaira(taking her in lap): mumma ka share meri gudiya khayegi

she kiss her cheeks

Purvi saw them from distance n smiled... She didn't see kaira as her back facing her...

she:kitni cute bchi ha... aur ma ne bht achi parvarish di ha...

meanwhile swaran pulled her n say

chlo mumma...

Purvi nodded n moved with him...

Here at popcorn corner... Rajat stood in queue...

he heard someone murmurs: jb dekho order krte ha... yeh lao vo lao huh

Rajat smile: kya hua bar bar koi naya item bolthe hai kya

He : abi abi ice cream laya ab popcorn...maa beta dono ki dono pagal kr denge mujhe... btw m Sachin...4 bar line mei khda kr diya

Rajat: meri 6th times ha... aap kush hojayiye beta hai meri tho maa beti dono ki dono hukum chlate ha...

Sachin sees both kaira and sakhi n smiles

Sachin:lagta hai jaldi hi apko bhi partner mil jayega...

Rajat nodded

Sachin: konsi mhina chal raha hai

rajat: 7th

Sachin: waise its time to be careful... ab mood swing bahut hoga... meri wife toh raat 2 baje icecream demand krti thi...

Rajat surprisingly: sachi mei hoti hi kya

Sachin: aur nhi to kya

Rajat laughed...

Sachin:waise jaldi apko comapny dena wala bhi a jayega..congrats

Rajat smiled:thank you

Sachin:chlo bhai main toh chlta hu...see u

Rajat:bye

Sachin left after sometimes rajat too left...

...

...

...

 **PARK**

Sakhi went to park with Maid... She's playing...

Sakhi to maid:masi mele ko cotton candy la k doh na

Maid agree n went...

Sakhi is playing... suddenly she fell while playing n start crying...a Lady come n help her to stand...she made her smile

Sakhi:thanku aunty...

She:aap chocolate khaogi yeh lijiye

Sakhi:thankyou aunty but mumma ne bola stlengel (stranger) se kucch ni lete

Sakhi went toward her maid... leaving Lady behind... Purvi who's too in park saw this... n smiled

bht acha sanskar diya iski ma ne...kitni pyari aur smjhdar ha yeh bchi...

tear fell from her eye..

agr vo hoti toh aaj itni hi bdi hoti aur aisi hi hoti...

she came out of thoughts with swaran voice...

mumma ghl chlo...bsh mein thk gya

Purvi wiped her tears n took swaran n left...

...

...

...

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

 **RAJRA ROOM**

Kaira n Sakhi were doing painting... Rajat entered with two glass of milk...

n say

tan tana yeh lijiye begum apka dudh...with kaser..

Kaira made faces...Rajat made her drank milk forcefully...n says

Princess yeh apka chocolate milk...

Sakhi took n have it...

Rajat:chlo ab so jao...

Sakhi n Kiara:no... painting klni ha

Rajat shook his head... n laid on bed...Sakhi sat on Rajat n start painting his face...Rajat smiled

Kaira:dekho rajat fir shuru ho gyi

Rajat nodded

Sakhi:means

Kaira:ek baar pehle bhi aap papa ka face paint kr chuke ho

Sakhi excitedly: kb

Rajat:jb aap ek saal ke the

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Rajat's sleeping... Kaira is busy in painting... one year sakhi playing on bed beside Rajat...

Meanwhile Kaira ran to kitchen after listening cooker whistle...

she came after 10 minutes n burst into laughter to see scenerio...

Sakhi sitting on rajat n painting his face with multi colors...he look alike joker...

Sakhi too start clapping... Rajat wake up with this n ask

kya huya

Kaira:mirror mein dekho apna face

Rajat got up n saw himself in mirror... n shocked ... shouts

yeh kya ha

Kaira:Sakhi ne kiya

Sakhi giggled n clapped

Rajat:tumhe toh

n ran toward sakhi... Kaira picked sakhi n ran out of room... Rajat tried to catch sakhi...Kaira ran with sakhi in arms...

After run chase of few minutes rajat caught them...

Kaira stopped n rajat said

bht hsi a rhi ha...

Kaira nodded as no...

Both lost in each other...

Rajat wiped his cheeks with kaira n applied bit color on her face whereas kaira still lost in her...

Sakhi clapped which help kaira to came out of trance,...

Rajat left her n said

ab hso jitna hsna ha

n stood with arms around chest...n stare toward her with smirk...

Kaira blushed n ran to room... Rajat stood with smile...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

Rajat finished his story n saw Sakhi sleeping peacefully...he made her lye properly n moved to his room...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Rajra sleeping peacefully... Rajat hand is on her waist... Meanwhile Sakhi entered n saw rajat hand on kaira...

She placed her hand on head n says

jb dekho meli mumma ko hug klte ha...

She sat beside Kaira n tried to remove his hand from kaira waist...

Rajat tightened his grip on her waist whereas sakhi tried remove his hand...

with kaira screamed: Aah

Rajat got up n asked

kya huya

Kaira nodded as no

Rajat saw sakhi confusedly...as she sat with cute angry face...

Kaira:kya huya sakhi

Sakhi in anger:papa ne aapko hug kyu kiya

Rajat: pehle yeh btayiye aap andr kaise aye... door toh lock tha

Sakhi pointing toward chair at door:vo chair ko pull kiya fil uspe khda huya aur door open kiya and andl a gya

Sakhi stood behind kaira n Wrapped her arms around her neck...

Kaira smiled:bilkul muhjpe gyi ha ...bht intelligent ha meri beti...

Rajat: haan dono ma beti shaitan ha...

Kaira n Sakhi gave him a look...

Rajat smiled...

...

...

...

 **A/N:Rajat met Sachin... For whom purvi thinking about**

 **what next...**

 **Thank you so much for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing..**

 **tc**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi...**


	6. Chapter 6

**RAJRA HOUSE**

Sakhi is doing her homework... Kaira helping her...n Rajat busy in some file...

Rajat: Sakhi aaj pta kon a rha ha

Sakhi excitedly: kon papa

Rajat:Tarika bhua aur sath mein

Sakhi cuts:Abhi fufu aur Adi...yuppieeee ... she start jumping...

Kaira:pehle homework finish kro...

Sakhi:yesh mumma

n she start completing her homework. ...

After some times Abhirika arrived with Adi...

Rajat: Arrey sir ayiye... aapka hi wait ho rha ha

Sakhi ran to Abhijeet n rounded her arms around his legs...n say

fufu aap itne din baad aye... main aapse angly(angry) hu...

Abhi smiled n picked her arms n kissed her cheek

mela bcha angly ha mujhse... toh yeh chocolate ton(kon) khayega

Sakhi smiled n wrapped her arms in his neck n say

thankyou fufu g... Sakhi Khayegi

Tarika went toward Kaira n hugged her

kaisi ho kaira

Kaira:thik hu didi...Aap btayiye

Tarika:main thik hu... tum yeh btao k khyaal rkh ri ho na...medicine check up aur khana time pe le ri ho...

Kaira:didi aap ka bhai ha na...mujhe kucch yaad rkhne ki zrurt nhi ha

Tarika whispers:ab toh zid nhi krta means control mein ha na

Kaira blushed: kya didi aap bhi na

Tarika: yeh pati na bs romance k siwa kucch nhi sujhta unhe...

Tarika busy in giving instructions to Kaira n Sakhi with Abhijeet...

Whereas Rajat n Adi stood silent giving helpless look to others

Rajat sat on his knees:chl beta adi ab hmari yahan zrurt nhi...

Adi:mamu yeh log hum bechalo ko always ignole kyu klte ha...huh

Rajat:aja bhanje hum TV dekhte ha

Adi nodded ... both about to move but stopped by Sakhi voice..

Stop...kahan ja lhe ha

Adi:Sakhi di aapto aul kisi ko hmali fikl nhi ha toh main mamu k sath TV dekhne ja lha

Sakhi:come...tujhe apna new wala dlawing dikhau

Adi excitedly: tlo di

both went to Sakhi room...

Abhijeet sat with Rajat...

Tarika n Kaira went to kitchen

Abhi:chl bta kya plan ha

Rajat:is baar sakhi ko surprise party denge... Aap aur tarika ko sb preparation krni ha... main sakhi ko shopping le jaunga...aap sb kr Lena

Abhi:good idea...

Rajat:sir

Abhi sense tension in his voice

Abhi:fir vhi soch rha ha

Rajat:sir vo sb dmag se nikl hi rha toh

Abhi:jane ka decision uska tha...tumne nhi kaha tha...

Rajat:sir dr lg rha ha k knhi mera past mera present na khraab krde...

Abhi placed his hand on his shoulder: rajat kucch nhi hoga...hum sb apni lifes mein bht agge bdh chuke ha. ..aur vo bhi move kr gyi hogi...toh tum tension na lo

Rajat:but sir purvi

Abhi saw coming kaira n cuts him

Kaira tumne mere liye ondio bnaya na...mujhe tumhare hath ka bht psnd ha

Kaira smiled n say

haan bhayia bnaya ha... pehle aap ek kaam kijiye apne saale Saab ko smjhayiye aaj kl bht tnsn mein rehta ha

Abhi whispers to rajat: vo toh rhega hi aaj kl biwi k paas jana not allowed jo ha

Rajat open his eyes in shock...

Meanwhile adi n Sakhi came n said

mumma sakhi di bht acha dlwaing dlaw kiya

Tarika smiled n said

yeh lo juice piyo... sakhi aap bhi ayiye...

Tarika gave juice to them..

Tarika:kaira yeh lo sounth k laddoo roz khana

Rajat:isse kya hoga..

Tarika:yeh kaira aur tumhare hone wale baby ki health k liye acha ha...

Sakhi:schi bhua

Tarika nodded...

Sakhi:mumma loz khayegi...hai na papa

Rajat:haan chlo kaira khao laddoo

Kaira making faces:mujhe ni khana...

Rajat: khana toh pdega

Sakhi picked laddoo n tried to put in her mouth

Kaira:ek minute...

Rajat:kya huya

Kaira:laddoo mumma papa aur didi sb khayenge hai na

Rajat n Sakhi: okay lao

kaira gave them laddoo

Abhijeet smiled n whispers

yeh toh gye...

Rajat n Sakhi took bite n start coughing...

Sakhi:klwa(kdwa) pani

Rajat:aah kya ha yeh

Kaira gave them water.. n say

ab hum roz tino khayenge

Rajat n Sakhi:yuck...nope koi ni khayega...

Kaira smiled:okay

Rajat:bahr fenko ise...

Tarika:main itni mehnt se bna k layi hu...

Kaira:main kha lungi

Tarika smiled...

after some more chit chat abhirika left...

Rajra n Sakhi went to room for sleeping... Rajat switched on TV... He turn on Music Channel...

Kaira:nice song na

Rajat: ummm

Kaira:kyu psnd ni ha

Rajat: song acha ha pr ispe dance tum acha krti ho

Kaira shocked:what... mujhe kb dekha

Rajat leaning toward her n say

main yaad dilau...

Kaira pushed him n say

kya kr rhe ho sakhi uth jayegi...

Rajat smiled n engrossed in TV...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Kaira enganged with her one year daughter Sakhi... she is feeding her...both were enjoying each other company...laughing n playing...Prabhat(rf) watching them... Rajat came n sat beside kaira...

lightly pinched her waist without his father get noticing... Kaira gave a look to him

Rajat pulled sakhi cheeks n whispers:yahan kya kr rhi ho

Kaira:hmmmm

Rajat romantically: chlo na mujhe dusra baby chahiye...

Kaira:Sakhi khana kha ri ha...

Rajat sweetly:sakhi k papa ka bhi khyal rkha kro... use kya chahiye kya nhi

Kaira smiled...

Rajat:Kaira chlo na

Kaira playing with sakhi: sakhi aul khayega mela bcha...nini ayi ha...

Sakhi smiled n Clapped..

Rajat pleading to her but she pay no attention toward him...

Rajat irritated with this:Kaira m talking to you

Kaira:Rajat jao na kyu tng kr rhe ho...

Rajat got angry on this... he got up...

Prabhat:kaira jao...sakhi ko main dekh lunga...

Rajat face lit up with this

Kaira:Papa sakhi aapse nhi smbhelgi... aur mere bina nhi soyegi yeh... khana bhi nhi khayegi...

Rajat in anger:smbhalo sakhi ko achhe se...good night...

Kaira saw him with shock...

Prabhat:kr diya na naraz... Kaira tum sakhi ki ma hi nhi rajat ki ptni bhi ho

Kaira:papa subh tk jnab ka gussa shant ho jayega..

Prabhat:okay...good night..

he moved to his room... she smiled..

 **NEXT MORNING**

Rajat came out of washroom saw his blue shirt n Black dennim placed on bed...He smiled... but his expression change into anger... he went to wardrobe n took another shirt n trouser...n got ready... Kaira came with cup of coffee

Kaira:good morning... tumhari coffee...

she placed cup on table n start setting his collar.. he jerked her hands... n say angrily

Jao sakhi ko smbhalo... apna kaam main kr lunga..

he moved out in anger...

Kaira had tears in eyes...

Kaira wiped her tears... n moved out...

days passed like this... Kaira ever tried to talk to him but he ever avoid her...his rude behaviour ever hurt her...two weeks passed like this...

 **NIGHT**

 **9:00 PM**

Rajat entered his room but surprised to see decoration... room is decorated beautifully with rose petals... candles n diyas lighting the room... he mermerized to see decorations n sweet curve appeared on his face... but he managed to his angry young man avtaar by changing his facial expressions...

He felt pair of arms wrapped around his from back... he understood who might be ...he entangled her arms n moved to other side...

Kaira held his wrist n say

sorry na rajat

Rajat:jao Sakhi ko smbhalo...kaise rhegi tumhare bina

Kaira lovingly:Rajat

Rajat jerked her hand n moved to washroom...

Kaira povs:aaj toh jnab ka gussa nikal k rhungi... twirling her hair flick...

naughty smile appeared on her face...

Rajat came out of washroom n shocked to see kaira...She stood in pink shirt till her thighs with black mini skirt...

she is looking hot n gorgeous... Rajat eyes fixed on her...just lost in her...

Kaira take baby step toward him n wrapped his one arm around his n right hand finger placed on his cheek n start moving on his cheek to Neck...

 **Main ruthiya yaar manawangi**

 **Har chilman phoonk jalawangi**

 **Jad patthar Ranjha pighlega**

 **Tad main Kamli kehlawangi**

 **Tad main Kamli kehlawangi**

(She lift his face with finger n lightly brushed her lips on his neck... he lightly pushed her)

 **Mere maahiya sanam jaanam**

 **Ki main kariya nami danam**

 **Shab guzri te jag soya**

 **Ni main jagiya nami danam ...2**

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **mere yaar di ...2**

(Rajat start moving forward but Kaira stopped him by blocking his way by arm...)

 **Jheel dil ko kar gaya tu**

 **Dariya dariya mere yaara**

 **Akhiyan de mohalle mein**

 **har shaam tera aalam**

 **Shab guzri te jag soya**

 **Ni main jagiya nami danam**

( Rajat tried to remove her arm but she held his arms n wrapped around her waist n placed her arms in his neck n gave seductive look...)

 **Mere mahiya sanam jaanam**

 **Ki main kariya nami danam**

 **Shab guzri te jag soya**

 **Ni main jagiya nami danam**

(Rajat loses his senses n he moved his face toward her n kissed her cheek... then kissed her forehead n about to moved toward her lips but he again pushed her n moved from there...)

 **Main toh pehan ke saafa kesariya**

 **Jugni jogan ban jaaun**

 **Surme de kale jadu se**

 **keh de to jog bhulaun**

 **Ni main kamli kamli**

 **Ni main kamli kamli..**

(Kaira pushed him to couch with this he sat on couch...n bent toward him n start unbuttoning his shirt buttons.. Rajat held her hand n glare her... she kissed his forehead n moved to neck... rajat closed his eyes... kaira busy in kissing his neck chest... Rajat hold her from waist n pulled her close... Kaira smiled...)

 **Main tan seher di thandi shabnam ha**

 **Gulshan ka itar churaaun**

 **Rukh badlun toh sailaab hu main**

 **Parbat bhi cheer dikhaaun**

(Rajat turned her now she is bottom...Rajat start moving his face toward her... she closed her eyes...Rajat smiled n jerked her... got up n moved to bed... Kaira open her eyes n saw him sadly...)

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **mere yaar di...2**

(kaira got up n moved toward him...she sat beside him...n sadly saw him...but he just ignore him...she held him from shoulder n moving his hand on his chest n back... Rajat loses senses with her touches... Kaira slid his shirt n removed it... n threw on floor...)

 **Bekhudi me tu khudi ka zariya zariya mere yara**

 **Jhaalar main sitaro ka, chand warga tu yaaram**

 **Shab guzri te jag soya**

 **Ni main jagiya nami danam**

(Rajat opened his eyes n turned his face..Kaira pouts...Kaira stood on bed n start dancing to made him smile...he tried hard to hide his smile...)

 **Mere maahiya sanam jaanam**

 **Ki main kariya nami danam**

 **Shab guzri te jag soya**

 **Ni main jagiya nami danam**

(Rajat smiled n held her wrist n pulled her with this she fell on him... Rajat kissed her forehead...)

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli**

 **mere yaar di...2**

 **Ni main Kamli Kamli...**

Kaira smiled...n held her ears... Rajat held her hands n nodded as no... Rajat turned her...now he is on top n she's at bottom...

Rajat:vaise mujhe ni pta tha narazgi k bdle tumhara yeh roop dekhne ko milega...soch rha mhine mein 2-3 baar gussa kr hi liya kru...

Kaira:Rajat(blushingly)

While rajat is busy in kissing her... Kaira hands shifted to his back...

both shared passionate night of pure love...

 **FLASHBAK OVER**

...

Rajat came out of thoughts n smiled to saw kaira sleeping in his lap.. he lightly brushed her hairs n mumbles

beta abhi toh purani yaadon se hi time paas krna pdega... n lightly kissed kaira forehead...

he too slept...

...

...

...

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

 **SWARAN ROOM**

Sachin lying on bed n Swaran lying on him... he caressing Swaran's hairs.. n telling him story... Swaran is mumbling in half sleep

Papa koi aul sunao na...

Sachin:beta toh yeh suno n again started with new story... Swaran is playing with his hairs... Sachin smiling while telling him story...

Swaran slept in same position...Sachin carefully laid him on bed n kissed his forehead...n left to his room...

...

...

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Sachin entered his room n saw Purvi sitting on bed... Sachin smiled...n laid on bed...

Sachin:tum soyi nhi...

Purvi hugged him tightly..

Sachin smiled:kya huya

Purvi(complaint tone): Sachin tum sirf swaran ko hi sulate ho mujhe kbhi nhi...made a cute face

Sachin smile n opened his arms n said

Ayo...

Purvi face lit up n she laid on him... Sachin start caressing her hairs... After few minutes Purvi slept in same position... Sachin kissed her forehead...he smiled... n start thinking

kbhi ni socha tha k tum apna past bhul k agge bdh paogi...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **DELHI**

In evening Sachin reached home n headed toward room...Sachin saw purvi n smiled

tum ready nhi huyi

Purvi: ready toh hu...

Sachin:Saree nhi chlegi... yeh try kro...gave her packet

Purvi opened it n said surprisedly

yeh dress nhi Sachin( its black shimmering gown)

Sachin sadly:okay... main ready ho jata hu fir chltey ha...

Sachin took his clothes n moved to washroom...

After 20 minutes he came out n a sweet curve appear on his face... as Purvi wore that gown...

Purvi shyly:chle

Sachin nodded n both leave...

...

Here at party, Sachvi reached there... Sachin introduced purvi to his friends... All were having fun...Sachin friends were teasing him n pulling his leg...

Meanwhile a girl came n side hugged Sachin... Sachin too wrapped his arm around her waist... Purvi saw him with shock...

Sachin:kaisi ho sweety

Sweety:fine dear...btw manna pdega aaj bhi utne hi hot hu...mn toh kr rha ha k tumhe ...she leaned toward Sachin...

Man:arrey rehne de sweety ab yeh married ha

Man2:fir kya sade veer ka charm toh aaj bhi kudiyo pe qehar dhah rha ha...

All laughed at this... Sachin still standing holding sweety from waist... Purvi didn't like this...

Sachin n gang busy in laughing chatting n pulling each other legs...

Sachin:chhodo na yr... wife sath mein ha kyu ghr mein aag lga rhe ho

Sweety: chlo dance krte ha

Sachin:sure

both went to dance floor... Purvi felt uneasy seeing sachin with sweety...she doesn't know why...

Sachin hand is on her waist... n her arms in Sachin neck...

Purvi was fuming in anger...she just wanna kill that girl...

After sometime Sachin came to Purvi n say

bht mzakiya ha... jaan bhujh k paas a rhi thi k

Purvi in anger:Maine puccha...

she left from there... Sachin followed her confusedly...

Both droved to home..

On the way Purvi just giving angry looks to him while he's just confused...

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachvi reached home... n headed toward room...

Sachin went to change... Purvi sat on bed while cursing Sweety...

Smjhti kya ha khud ko ... Sachin se chipak rhi thi vo bhi mere samne...aur yeh bhi bda khush rha tha... hi sweety how are u sweety( intimating Sachin)

Meanwhile Sachin came n saw her in thoughts... he shook her little n ask

kya huya

Purvi crossed her arms around her chest:kon thi vo

Sachin:college friend

Purvi:itna chipk kyu rhe the usse

Sachin jokingly:tumse mtlb

Purvi:mujhe mtlb nhi hoga toh kise hoga...koi ldki mere pati se chipkegi toh

Sachin cuts:pati (smile painfully) 3 mhine ho chuke hmari shadi ko... pr kbhi mujhe pati smjha bhi ha...chhodo yr dost ha dost bn k rho

Purvi hurted tone:Sachin

Sachin again cuts:tumhe kya frk pdta ha...chhodo purvi

Purvi moved forward toward him:Frk pdhta ha Sachin...bht frk pdhta ha

Sachin just frozed to hear this...Purvi moving toward him...Sachin to moved toward her...Purvi smiled shyly n shut her eyes...Sachin placed his one hand on her cheek n other in her hair...he removed her pin n her hairs get open n Sachin leaned toward her... n pressed her lips with his... He start kissing her...Purvi too responded... Purvi hands shifted to his back n moving up n down on his back...both were totally lost...suddenly Sachin jerked her...Purvi saw him confusedly...

Sachin moving back:sorry pta nhi kaise apna promise bhul gya... main.. main nhi a skta tumhare qreeb...sorry

he hurriedly moved out...

Purvi sat on bed with tears n mumbles

Sachin but main tumhare qreeb ana chahti hu...

she slept while thinking all this...

after this incident Sachin start avoiding purvi as he filled with guilt for what he did...Purvi always hurted with his behaviour...

Days passed like this

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

Sachin opened his eyes with voice of alarm clock..

...

..

...

 **NEXT DAY**

Sachin passing through road but his car stuck in heavy traffic...its really crowdy...people gathered at road...Sachin got down n moved toward him...n saw a man lying on road in pool of blood...n people were just watching...

Sachin shouts:koi shooting ho ri yahan... Jo dekh rhe ho...ise hospital le Jana chahiye...

man:kon police k jhanjht mein pdega

Sachin shook head in disappointment... n picked person...made him settled in car...n drove to hospital

Sachin is waiting outside...doctor is treating person...doctor came out..

Sachin:how's he

Doc smile: aap mil lijiye... he's fine...

Sachin: thank you

Sachin entered inside n person sitting on bed..

Sachin:kaise ho dost...

He:tum toh

Sachin cuts:popcorn counter...kya naam ha

He:Rajat

Sachin:me Sachin...yeh chot

Rajat:bs chhota sa accident ho gya

Sachin:chlo ghr chhod du

Rajat smiles:thankyou Sachin

Sachin:oye chhod thankyou vankyou hum toh yar ha ab

Rajat smiled...

Rajat:kl meri beti ka birthday ha...chhoti c party ha...tum zrur ana... aur haan biwi aur bete ko bhi lana...

Sachin:oye yara zrur aunga...

Rajat stood up n sachin helped him to move... both left while talking n laughing...

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **A/N:Rajat invite Sachin... what next?**

 **Thank you so much for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi**...


	7. Chapter 7

**RAJRA HOUSE**

Rajat reached home n kaira became worried to see his bandaged head...

Kaira:Rajat yeh chot

Rajat cuts:chhota sa accident ho gya

Kaira:chhota sa...tum baitho... dhyan kahan tha tumhara...

she made him sit on couch...she is continuously scolding him for being careless

Rajat held her wrist n made her sit beside him n say

zyada tension na lo...thik hu main...

Kaira had tears:pta ha na tumhe khronch bhi ati ha toh meri jaan nikl jati ha...

Rajat kissed her forehead n say

acha baba sorry aage se dhyan rkhunga...ab no rona dhona...

Kaira smiled little n rajat wrapped arm around her shoulder..Kaira rested her head on his chest...both sat silently for sometime in same position...

...

...

...

SACHVI HOUSE

Purvi is busy in feeding Swaran as he is making faces to have milk...

Swaran:mumma nhi pina...

Purvi lovingly: bcha dudh nhi piyoge toh brave kaise bnoge papa jaise

Swaran:mumma papa k hand se pina ha...

Purvi:papa abhi bahr gye ha na...plz baby piyo na

Swaran refused

Purvi:dekho swaran chup chap dudh piyo

Swaran stubbornly: papa se hi piunga

Purvi sat helplessly...

Meanwhile sachin came n say

kya hua...

Swaran ran n hugged Sachin...n said compliantly

papa mumma mujhe dla lhi thi

Purvi eyes widened in shock...Sachin smiles

agar aap dudh ni pioge toh mumma gussa kregi na

Swaran making faces: haww main toh good boy hu mujhe aapse dudh pina ha

Sachin smiles n say

ayo papa aap ko dudh pilayenge...

he picked glass n made him drink...

Sachin:Purvi kl humein ek party mein Jana ha

Purvi confused:party aur yahan

Swaran excitedly:wow papa party

Sachin:ek nya dost bna ha...uski beti ka 5th birthday ha usi ki party ha

Purvi: thik ha...

Sachin:ek kaam krna kl morning mein ja k ek gift le ana uske liye...

Purvi nodded...

Sachin still sitting there while swaran in his lap... he's caressing his hairs... both slept on couch in same position...

Purvi smiled n kissed Swaran n Sachin forehead n moved to kitchen...

she's working in kitchen while thinking something...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

After that day sachin starr ignoring Purvi...he's feeling guilty as he break his promise...Purvi ever tried to talk him but he merely answer...his behaviour really hurt her...

 **NIGHT**

Sachvi n Savita(SM) were having dinner... Sachin was silent which is unusual...Savita noticed that n said

Sachin yeh malai kofta kha...purvi ne spcl bnaya tumhare liye...purvi puttr de ise

Purvi about to served him.. he stopped her by showing her hand...

Sachin coldly:nhi biji mera ho gya...

He's about to stand but Stopped by Savita voice

ruko Sachin mujhe baat krni ha tumse...

Sachin sat:boliya biji

Savita:tumhari shadi ko kafi wqt ho gya na

Sachin confuswd:biji kyu

Savita:ab aage ka bhi socho...aur kitna wait kraoge..

Sachvi confused: wait kis liye.

Savita:mere potey k liye...

Purvi blushed n downed her gaze...

Sachin:kya biji kucch bhi...

Savita:kyu maine konsa chand maang liya... har shadi mein bche toh hote ha...ab isse pehle log baatein bnaye...is bare mein soch lo...

she left leaving them behind...

Sachin silently moved to room...

...

..

.

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Purvi entered saw no one here...she sat on bed n waiting for Sachin...

meanwhile Sachin came out of washroom...n saw her thoughts ...

Sachin laid on bed n ask

kis soch mein dubi ho...

Purvi while blushing: Sachin vo aaj maaji ne Jo bhi kaha

Sachin cuts rudely:iske bare mein sochne ki koi zrurt nhi... biji toh kucch bhi kehti ha...tum unki baaton ko seriously mt lo... jao so jao...good night...

he switched off the light n turned his face...

Purvi felt bad...n tear escaped from her eyes... she too laid n tried to sleep...

 **FLASHBACK END..**

Purvi came out of thoughts with Sachin voice...

...

...

...

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Rajat is lying on bed n resting her head in kaira lap...she's caressing his hairs...Both were silent n lost somewhere...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

 **8:00 PM**

Rajat didn't arrived yet... Kaira Friends came to meet her...all were enjoying in loud music n drinks...they were partying...

Rajat arrived with Purvi n Saw messed hall...some of kaira friends standing on couch n shouting... some snacks n drinks spilled on floor...Purvi gave disgusting look to kaira...Rajat glared Kaira angrily...

Kaira friend saw him n shout

jijuuuu...

Rajat smiled fakely... she came n side hugged rajat...

Rajat tried not to burst out...

KF:chlo jiju ek photo lete ha

KF2:arrey akele akele nhi sath mein kaira bhi

they dragged rajat n made her stand beside Kaira...

KF:jiju aise kya khde ho... aapki hi biwi ha ache se hath rkhiye shoulder pe..

Purvi stared rajat...Rajat gave her an assurance look...

KF:jiju vahan kya dekh rhe ha yahan dekhiye na apni gorgeous wife ko

Purvi felt bad n moved from there...rajat eyes followed her

KF:jiju

Rajat cuts:you guys carry on...

he followed Purvi...

Kaira friends start exchanging glances...

Kaira smiled fakely:vo yeh Purvi ha...unke sath kaam krti ha...kucch kaam hoga...vaise kafi acche dost ha dono...

All left silently... Only her best friend stayed... she came n said

dosti kya hothi hai wo humse zyada koi nahi jan sakta...fir bhi kbi khud ko akele math samajna..

she hugged her n kaira shook her head, she back from hug, she left as both know if they remain in hug even for min she I'll lose her stubborness...n

rajat saw them hugging he felt something but did not care n moved to room..

...

...

...

Here in Rajat room, Purvi sat on bed with tears... she's cursing Kaira...

smjhti kya ha...mere ghr ka satyanash kr diya... rajat kahan se le aye ise... sch kehte ha rajat ameer baap ki bigdi hui aulaad ha

she felt a hand on her shoulder... she turned n saw rajat...she hugged him n start sobbing

Rajat kaira kb jayegi yahan se... mujhe uska yahan rehna bilkul psnd nhi...vo log aapko jiju kehte ha mujhe psnd ni..

Rajat:c'mon purvi tum tnsn na lo...2 months toh ho chuke ha...jldi hi divorce file kr dunga...

Purvi:sch

Rajat smiled...

but both separated with sound of door...Rajvi turned n saw kaira... Purvi glared her...

Kaira: vo sorry achank se sb a gye... sb chle gye ha..

Kaira left without waiting for replying.

Purvi:Rajat mujhe fir se sb set krna pdega..

Rajat smiled: kl mil k kr denge...

Purvi smiled...

 **FLASHBACK OVER..**

Rajat opened his eyes with Kaira voice...

Rajat sleepy tone:kya huya

Kaira: 12 bjne mein sirf 5 minute ha chliye...

Rajat nodded n both moved toward Sakhi room with cake...

...

...

 **SAKHI ROOM**

Sakhi is sleeping paecefully...Rajra entered n sat both sides of sakhi...

Rajat kissed his princess forehead n shook her little

Sakhi sat while rubbing eyes...n ask in sleepy tone

Kya huya papa

Rajat:see (pointing toward cake)

Rajra start singing birthday song for her...

Sakhi start jumping on bed...

Kaira:chlo sakhi cake cut kro...

Sakhi nodded n sat in rajat's lap...she blow the candle n cut the cake...

Rajra fed her n she fed both.

Sakhi:mera gift

Rajat:vo kl milega...ab so jayiye...chliye

Sakhi making faces:okay

Rajat made her sleep again... Rajra too slept after sometime...

...

...

...

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

 **SACHVI ROOM**

its 1:30 AM...Sachvi sleeping soundly... suddenly Sachin opened his eyes n made sure that purvi is in deep sleep... he got up n moved out with cat paw without disturbing Purvi sleep...

...

...

 **SWARAN ROOM**

Swaran is walking in room from one side to another.. he's really restless...

Meanwhile Sachin entered with a box in his hands.. he closed the door hurriedly...

Swaran ran to him n took box from his hands n asked

itna late kaise hua Jwan

Sachin:jnab dushman sipahi se bch k ana pdta ha...aaj dushman der se soye

Swaran laughed at this..

Sachin placed his hand on Swaran mouth n said

chup kr...tu uthayega apni mummy ko

Sawran:sorry

both smiled n moved to bed...both sat on bed with crossed legs n Sachin covered them with blanket... n he turned on flash light of his phone to lighten inside blanket...

Swaran remove lid of box.. n smiled widely to see his favourite ice cream... both start enjoying ice cream... both were totally engrossed in ice cream...

even didn't realise that purvi came n removed blanket from them...

Purvi was shocked to see both having ice cream n face filled with ice cream..

Purvi slammed her forehead n shouts

kya ho rha ha yahan pe

Swaran whispers:jwan dushman sipahi attack k liye leady(ready) ha...

Sachin whispers: muh bnd

Purvi:kya khusr phusr chl ri baap bete mein...tbhi main khu fridge se ice cream jati ha kahan ha... Sachin Swaran toh bcha ha pr tum...

Sachin sweetly:sorry baby.. vo kya ha na Swaran zidd kr rha tha...

Purvi: vo kl ko zid krega k mujhe chand chahiye toh kya la k doge...

Sachin glared her

Swaran:bolo papa chand la k doge

Sachin saw him angrily n signal to be quite

Purvi:ab muh kya ltka rkha ha .

Sachin:Purvi sorry.. bcha ha aur tum

Purvi cuts:tum dono ko punishment milegi

Sachin/Swaran shouts: what?

Purvi:Swaran ek month k liye aapki ice cream bnd... aur Sachin tumhara room mein ana bnd... ab se Swaran k sath sona... good night

she marched out...

Swaran sadly: papa meli ice cleam

Sachin:Teri ice cream k chkr mera toh kbada ho gya

Swaran:mumma gusa hi gyi...mnao na

Sachin:beta pehle apni wife ko mna lu...fir teri mumma ko mnata hu

Swaran nodded n Sachin moved out...

Sawran confused:hain meli mumma aul inki wife toh ek hi ha...

...

...

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Purvi is walking in anger... Sachin entered inside n passed a sweet smile..n hugged her

Purvi shouts:out

Sachin:I love you na baby..

Purvi:bahr jao

n she pushed him out...

She's about to shut the door...Sachin again entered...Purvi gave her most angry look...

Sachin smiled

 **Ik tan manu neend ni aundi**

 **Rehndi thodi yaad sataundi..2**

 **Aukhe dil guzaare karda**

He kissed her cheek...she pushed him..

 **I luv u ji**

 **ni I luv u ji**

 **Main pasand thonu karda**

 **I love u ji**

 **ni I luv u ji**

 **Aukhe dil guzaare karda**

 **Main pasand thonu karda**

Sachin held purvi wrist n pulled her in hug

 **I love you ji**

 **luv u ji luv you ji**

Purvi smiled...n hugged him back

Sachin:yr baat baat pe gussa mt kiya kro

Purvi:Sachin abhi kucch din pehle fever aya tha use...aur aap is trh use bimar bhi kroge aur ziddi bhi bnaoge...

Sachin: sorry...

n he pushed her to bed... Purvi got what's coming next...she opened her arms to him...

Sachin smiled n hugged her...n both slept...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Sakhi is having kheer n kaira is sitting beside him...Sakhi really love kheer...

Sakhi:ummm yummm... mumma aap na besht kheel bnate ho...I love u mumma

Kaira smiled: I love u too beta

She was so happy to start a day with itRajat comes and hug kaira and take sakhi kheer

Sakhi pouts:mumma dekho papa kheer chura raha hai...

Kaira:koi baat ni beta papa ha

Sakhi:main papa k against complaint klungi abhi fufu ko...

Rajat sat beside her n took one more spoon n said carelessly

kr doh

Sakhi: papaaaa

Kaira:Rajat kyu tng kr rhe ho ise...main dusra lati hu..

Rajat pulling Sakhi cheek: Jo mza meri beti k hath se khane mein ata ha vo aur kahan...hai na princess

Sakhi smiled n gave him a spoon of kheer n said:

yes papa

Kaira:dono baap beti nautakhi...

rajat n Sakhi smiled n engrossed in kheer...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so what next...any idea...keep guessing**

 **thankyou for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **Mithi**...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiiiii**

 **how's u ...mee...really tired n busy... i know mere story update regular ni ho rhe ab agge aur zyada irregular honge... kya kru really busy these days... ummm actually m getting married in Oct...so lots of kaam lots of preparations so time ni mil rha likhne ka...keep supporting...**

 **Here's chap...**

enjoy reading ..

...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Sakhi n Kaira is in Kitchen... Kaira preparing Sakhi's birthday cake... Sakhi sitting on platform n talking continuously about chhotu baby...

Sakhi:mumma chhotu baby kb ayega..mujhe uske sath khelna ha...

Kaira smiled...

Sakhi:mela bhai ayega na main usko lakhi(rakhi) tie klungi...hum dono sath mein dlawing klenge...

Kaira:aur mumma

Sakhi:mumma bhi...

Sakhi keeps on talking about chotu baby, kaira listened her smiling. Rajat come after freshup says

kya batein ho rahi hai maa beti ke beech

Kaira says: uski chotu prince ki baat chal raha hai

Rajat: abhi se kaise pta prince hoga... choti princess bhi ho sakti hai pyari si(said dreamily) main uske liye bahut sare balloons launga,,,,ghar ki akhri beti hui toh aur bi spl

He keep on saying but here little one face change time to time...at once she burst into anger

nahi hogi choti princess sirf prince hoga, sakhi princess ki alawa koi princess nhi...

rajra shocked with sakhi reaction... sakhi start to beat kaira tummy rajat lost his temper shouts at sakhi...

what nonsense is this sakhi... stop this..

she hugs kaira start to sob badly who hugged her tight...

Sakhi(sobbing): muje nhi chayiye koi princess, papa muje daanta (sakhi hugged)

Kaira:ssshhh aise rote nhi mumma ki pari royi toh mumma ko acha nhi lagta, koi princess nhi ayegi... humari sirf sakhi hai aur koi nahi, doc uncle bola na wo chotu prince layege fir kya hua

Sakhi: agar wo a gyi toh

Kaira: nahi ayegi agar ayi tho hum use wahi chodkar a jayenge... nana ke ghar wo kabhi nhi ayegi yahan thik ha..meri pari royegi nhi...

she hugged her tight..

Rajat who was till now listening them burst on Kaira

tum pagal ho gyi ho...yeh sikhaogi bache ko...agar kal wo ladki hui kabhi accept nhi kr payegi use...

Kaira:Toh kya hua hum use wahi chod denge

Rajat :enough Kaira ek shabd aur nhi..Sakhi a jao papa ke sath...

he takes her with him n moved out...

both reached a park... n sit on a bench...

Rajat:Princess ice cream khaogi

She turned her face... Rajat smiled n bought one..

She ties hand sit on chair Rajat sit next to her enjoying own icecream... sakhi give him a look rajat noticed still acts like doesn't care...

He Starts to explain:

bhai behen jo bhi ho wo humara hai.. koi naya wale ane se sakhi ki importance kabhi kam nhi hoga...we love both of them equally as maa loves sakhi & papa

Sakhi listening him carefully...

God ji ki marzi se hoga sab...Aur jo bhi aya usse mumma papa aur didi milke happy se welcome karege hai na...

Sakhi:fil papa Sakhi ko kyu danta

Rajat:Sakhi mumma aur baby ko mara... yeh glt ha... Sakhi good girl ha toh ab mumma ko sorry bologi...

Sakhi nodded n hugged her papa...Rajat too wrapped his arms around sakhi...

Sakhi:chlo papa new princess ka gift layenge...

Rajat smiled:chlo ...

both went to toy shop... where rajat met Sachin n swaran...

Sachin:hi rajat...tu yahan

Rajat:oh hi...is he ur son... bilkul tum pe gya

Sachin:haan yeh mera swaran ha...hai na handsome mere jaise

Rajat:haan... bht yeh meri beti Sakhi...

Sakhi swaran went to counter n start seeing toys...instantly both shouts

papa yeh wala toy lena ha

both pointed same toy..

Sachin to manager:ek aur dijiye aisa hi

manager: sorry last piece ha...

Rajat n Sachin gave helpless look to each other...

Sakhi sweetly:yeh tum rkho main dusra le lungi

Rajat became shocked as Sakhi never share her things even with him...

Sachin:lgta abhi se sharing seekh rhi ha... bht smjhdar ha tumhari beti.

Rajat smiled...

Sakhi:papa hum kucch aul dekhte ha..

Rajat:haan chlo

after doing shopping they returned home...

Rajat:Kaira sakhi ko ready krdo...guest ate hi honge

Kaira nodded..

Rajat went to room n start choosing dress for himself..

While picking dress his eyes fell on album... he smiled n start shuffling page of album...

he stopped at pic of his n kaira at forest...

he mumbles:forest night stay...

he lost in his sweet memories...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Rajat father n Kaira father sitting in hall n playing with Sakhi...

meanwhile abhirika came..

Tarika:bde papa kaise ha aap

RF:main thik hu

Abhijeet:Rajat

KF:room mein ha

Abhi nodded n left

Tarika:uncle aap kb aye

KF:kafi din ho gye

Tarika:huh...aur mujhe btaya bhi nhi

KF:sorry beta

Tarika:lao sakhi mujhe dijiye(picked Sakhi)

Tarika:Sakhi ka nappy tog geela ha... main lati hu room se...

Tarika gave Sakhi to RF n moved...

But she stopped by seeing abhijeet at room door...

Tarika tapped his shoulder: kya dekh rhe ho

Abhi:vhi jo aaj tk ni dikha

Tarika confused n looked inside...a naughty smiled crept on her face

 **INSIDE ROOM**

Kaira is arranging things...

Rajat is busy romancing with her...

Kaira:chhodiye rajat...koi a jayega

Rajat while kissing her nape:ane doh...

Kaira tried to stop him by placing her hand on his lips.. Rajat start kissing her fingers...

Kaira smiled... n let him do whatever he want...

Outside

Tarika dragged abhijeet to hall...

while both oldies got confused...

KF:kya hua

Abhijeet naughtily: andr ka mausam naughty ho rha.

Tarika:inko honeymoon pe bheje...

RF:haan grt idea

Meanwhile rajra came all start exchanging glances...

Abhi:rajat yeh ek case iske liye aaj hi khndala niklo...haan kaira ko le Jana...undercover jana ha...

Rajat nodded...

Tarika: toh get ready...ek ghnte mein niklna ha..

Rajra nodded n start doing packing...

After an hour they left for Khandala...

They reached Khandala n met forest officer...he took them inside jungle...

Rajat:hum jungle kyu ja rhe ha...

they reached inside jungle... Rajra shocked to see bonfire n beautiful tent there

Kaira:yeh sb

Officer smiled:happy honeymoon sir... hum chlte ha...have fun...

they left leaving them confused...

both sat on rock with shocked expression..

Rajat:honeymoon

Kaira:jungle mein

Both gave a look each other n burst into laughter...

Rajat:ab raat bhr yhi rukna pdega...

Kaira nodded n moved inside tent...

Rajat smiled n took off his shirt... n sat beside bonfire in his cut banyan showing his muscles

meanwhile Kaira came in mini pink skirt...with sleevless cream top...she is looking hot n sexy... he lost in her...

Kaira sat beside him n snapped her fingers front of his face...Rajat back to reality...

Rajat:maar dalne ka irada ha kya...

Kaira:dht...kucch bhi

Rajat smiled n leaned toward her...kaira placed her hand on his chest to stop him...

Rajat gave her a look

Kaira: bhukh lgi ha... kucch khane ko lao na

Rajat:ohk mam...vo jungle mein 2 km ja k restro ha na main vahan se kucch lata hu...boliye kya khayegi Chinese, Italian, Indian, Gujarati

Kaira cuts:very funny hahaha...agr tum mujhse pyar krte ho abhi jao aur kucch la k doh

Rajat:kya romance k time khane ki baatein le k baith gyi... leaned toward her

Kaira stood up: agr khana nhi laoge toh yhin baith k is jungle se romance krna... main chli tent mein

Rajat sighed: jata hu... khyaal rkhna...

Kaira nodded...

about an hour...Rajat came with some food like corn, jwar chapati,daal makhni...

Kaira teased:sch mein hotel mil gya tha

Rajat:nhi yr thoda aage ja k village tribe ha...unhi se laya...

Kaira hugged him:love you

start eating...n feeding him too

both finished with dinner ..

Rajat gave naughty smirk to her

khana toh ho gya...ab kya kiya jaye

Kaira getting what he asked... she became nervous n stood up...she about to move he held her wrist n pulled her in hug...

Kaira shyly:rajat chhodo koi dekh lega

Rajat bit irritated:haan yeh jungle k cheete bhalu, sher hathi arrey han yeh ped(trees) bhi toh ha sb dekh lenge

Kaira smiled: kya rajat

Rajat romantically:mujhe na ek aur baby chahiye

Kaira:abhi Sakhi chhoti ha.. km se km 10 saal no to second baby

Rajat:tumse puccha kisine... main decide kr chuka hu... ab mujhe second baby chahiye bs

he picked her in arms...n moved to tent...

he lightly threw her inside tent...n zipped the tent from inside...

Kaira smiled shyly... Rajat smiled back... he bent toward her n she opened her arms for him... he hugged her... n start kissing her face...she shut her eyes...he let his lips crashed with her... both totally lost in each other...they spent beautiful night together under the sky filled stars n moon...

 **FLASHBACK END**

...

...

...

Rajat came out of trance with kaira voice...

kya akele akele muskura rhe ho

Rajat:hmara honeymoon yaad a gya

Kaira:honeymoon ya tumhari bdmashiya.

Rajat hugged her from back n smiled... she leaned back her head to his chest...both closed eyes n enjoy the feeling of being closed...

...

...

...

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Purvi made Swaran ready n shouting at Sachin who's lost somewhere...

Purvi:Jana nhi ha...fir bologe purvi late kr diya

Sachin:tum ready ho jao aur haan yeh saree pehnna (gave her red n black shimmering saree)

Purvi smiled n went to washroom...

Sachin sat on couch n again lost...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Sachin is getting ready for police station...Purvi came with cup of tea...n forwarded toward him...

he just left home without saying a word...Purvi felt bad but control herself...

Purvi did her whole households n decided to confess her feelings to Sachin...his ignorance made her realise that she start loving him... She prepare her favourite dinner n planned a surprise for him...she's really happy... n humming song while preparing his surprise

Purvi start decorating room...she changes curtain bedsheet n wind chimed of room...she decorated room with some roses n balloons n candles...

 **Hawa ke jhonke aaj mausamon se rooth gaye**

 **Gulon ki shokhiyaan jo bhanwre aake loot gaye**

 **Badal rahi hai aaj zindagi ki chaal zara**

 **Issi bahaane kyun naa main bhi dil ka haal zara Sanwaar loon haa ye sawaar loon Sawaar loon haaye sawaar loon...2**

Purvi went toward wardrobe n choose silver saree for herself...n start wrapping it around her...then she sat front of mirror n start doing her make up...

 **Baramade puraane hain, nayi si dhoop hai**

 **Jo palke khatkhata raha hai kiska roop hai**

 **Shararatein kare jo aise bhoolke hijab Kaise usko naam se,**

 **main pukar loon**

 **Sawaar loon, sawaar loon Sawaar loon haaye sawaar loon**

She took anklet piece n wear it...one diamond bracelet n earings... she filled pinch of vermilion in forehead...n she tied her wedding chain in neck... she gave a final look to her in mirror .. she is blushing herself...

 **Yeh saari koyalein bani hain aaj daakiyan**

 **Kuhu-kuhu me chitthiyan padhe mazakiyaan...2**

 **Inhe kaho ki naa chhupaaye**

 **Kisne hai likha bataaye,**

 **Uski aaj main nazar utaar loon**

 **Sawaar loon haaye sawaar loon Sawaar loon, sawaar loon!**

Purvi got ready...n sat on bed... she's eagerly waiting for Sachin... She picked Sachin photo n kissed his photo n hugged her tightly n start dancing lovingly with photo...

 **Hawa ke jhonke aaj mausamon se rooth gaye**

 **Gulon ki shokhiyaan jo bhanwre aake loot gaye Badal rahi hai aaj zindagi ki chaal zara**

 **Issi bahaane kyun naa main bhi dil ka haal zara**

Sachin Mother saw this from outside... n smiled satisfactorily...

Purvi is eagerly waiting for him but he didn't came... Purvi slept while waiting him...

Purvi opened her eyes with some noise... she got up instantly n say

Sachin tum a gye

but her face fell to saw her MIL

SM:nhi puttr vo toh kl raat aya hi nhi...aur tu bhukhe pet hi so gyi...

Purvi:maaji aaj se pehle toh bta dete the aaj kyu nhi btaya...main phone krti hu

SM nodded...Purvi dialled his number...but its unreachable...she became worried...

Purvi:maaji unka number not reachable bta rha ha... aisa toh kbhi ni huya...

SM:main police station call krke dekhti hu... chandi ko pta hoga

Purvi called him but he didn't know anything...

Purvi n SM really became worried...Both tried hard to get information about Sachin but no use... whole day passed like this...

Purvi tried hard not to cry but SM noticed her tears...

SM:Purvi a jayega...tu tnsn na le

Purvi with tears:maaji vo mujhe bht fikr ho rhi ha..

SM:kucch ni hoga puttr... baba g bhrosa rkh

Purvi: maaji aap khana kha k so jayiye

SM:nhi jb tk sachu ni ata

Purvi cuts:aapki tabiyt khraab ho jayegi... chliye

she made her eat n SM went to room...

Purvi is still waiting for him...

its about 11 PM...she heard door bell...she ran to opened door... she opened door n saw Sachin...She immediately hugged him tightly...n start shedding tears... Sachin wrapped his arm around her...

Purvi:kahan the tum haan...bilkul fikr nhi ha tumhe meri... 24 ghnte se zyada time ho gya tumhe gye...ek phone toh kr skte the na... pta kitna dr gyi thi main...kitne bure khyaal a rhe the...

Sachin:Purvi main thik hu...

Purvi:haan tum toh yhi khoge na... meri jaan nikl rhi thi... agr tumhe kucch ho jata main toh mr hi jati...

Sachin:kyu ha meri fikr

Purvi:kyu ni hogi... pati ho tum mere...pyar krti ho tumse...bht pyar...

Sachin smiled at her sudden confession

While talking she realised what she said...she separated... n turned...she about to move...he held her wrist n pulled her toward him... she shut her eyes in shyness... he held her chin n lift her face...

Sachin:kya kha abhi

Purvi: vo main bhul gyi

Sachin:ek baar firse bol doh plz

Purvi:I Love You...

n hugged him n hid her face in his chest...

Sachin separated from her... n kissed her forehead...Purvi opened her eyes n jerked him...

n ran from there...

Sachin naughtily:Purvi ki bchi

he start chasing her... she entered room while running... Sachin came n saw inside...n confused

Sachin:yeh sukhe phool candles...yeh sb

Purvi: tumhare liye surprise plan kiya tha kl

Sachin sadly:ohh maine itna bda surprise miss kr diya huh...

Purvi:main khana lga deti hu

Sachin held her wrist n pushed her to wall...n leaned toward her...

Purvi nervously:Sachin chhodo

Sachin romantically: ahan... arrey tumhari haan k liye itna wait kiya aur tum bol rhi ho chhodo... aaj toh bilkul nhi...

Purvi:Sachin

but her sentence remain incomplete as Sachin shut her mouth with his... he start kissing her with passion...she too responded with same passion... he broke n picked her in bridal style... n moved to bed...

Both made love n complete each other...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

Sachin came out of thoughts with purvi voice...

kahan kho gye... chlo get ready...humein late ho rha ha...

Sachin nodded n get ready...n moved for Rajat's home...

...

...

...

 **RAJRA HOME**

Rajra n Sakhi is in hall... Hall is decorating with balloons n decors... Sakhi is looking fab in pink princess gown n crown on her head...

Abhirika, dareya,ACP, Salunkhe n all CID time had arrived...n wishing Sakhi...all were enjoying... all kids were dancing...

Tarika:chlo rajat cake cutting krle

Rajat:nhi Tarika mera ek dost nhi aya vo a jaye fir

she nodded...

Rajat eyes fixed on door... meanwhile Sachin entered with swaran...

Rajat ran to him n hugged him...

Rajat:bht late ho gya...

Sachin:haan sorry... chl bta Sakhi kahan ha

Rajat:bhabhi ni ayi

Sachin:pichhe ha a rhi ha

Sachin moved to Sakhi...

Rajat about to move but lights went off...

Rajat shouts: lights ko kya huya...sb apni jgh pe rehna...

he about to move but lights get on...n he shocked to see Purvi front of her...both eyes had tears...but suddenly his eyes filled with anger...she too filled with anger...

 **Paas aaye...**

 **Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui**

 **Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi**

 **Aasmaan ko zameen,**

 **ye zaroori nahi Jaa mile.. jaa mile..**

 **Ishq saccha wahi Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein..**

 **Rang thhe, noor tha Jab kareeb tu tha**

 **Ek jannat sa tha, yeh jahaan**

 **Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa likh ke chhod gaya tu kahaan**

 **Hamari adhuri kahani..**

their past flashed front of their eyes... both were lost...Kaira n whole CID team shocked to see Purvi...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so rajvi encounters at Sakhi birthday bash...**

 **thankyou so much for all reviews...**

 **keep reviewing n supporting**

 **TC**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi**...


	9. Chapter 9

Rajat shouts: lights ko kya huya...sb apni jgh pe rehna...he about to move but lights get on...n he shocked to see Purvi front of her...both eyes had tears...but suddenly his eyes filled with anger...she too filled with anger...

Rajat managed to say:tum

But cut by sachin

dost yhi soch rha ha na k yeh gorgeous lady kon ha... arrey milo apni bhabhi yani meri pyari pyari biwi Purvi se

Rajat controlled himself n say

hello

Purvi ignored n say

birthday baby kahan ha

Sachin smiles:vo rhi

"signaling sakhi"

Purvi went toward Sakhi n gave blessing n wishing to her...

Rajat tried hard to control his anger kaira came n held his lightly... n gave a teary look to him... he wrapped his arm around her shoulders...

Sachin is playing with all kids n dancing with them...

Meanwhile his eyes spotted Purvi in corner... he went toward her n said

kya hua... uh ohk na

Purvi:Sachin i am not feeling ok...hum ghr chle

Sachin:yr abhi toh aye... Rajat kya sochega

Meanwhile someone came n hugged Purvi

Purvi kaisi hai tu.. kahan chli gyi thi

Purvi too wrapped her arms n say

main thik hu shreya tum btao...

Shreya while separating: main na tujhse bht naraz hu... tu kyun ni ayi meri shadi mein... sara kaam tu dekhne wali thi na...

Purvi:Shreya sorry..

Shreya:its ohk.. sb tujhe bht yaad krte ha... chl mere sath...

n she dragged her toward all

Pankaj jumped to her n say

main tujhse baat ni krunga.

Nikhil:main bhi nhi krunga

Freddy:main toh bilkul hi nhi krunga

Purvi held her ears n say

sorry

Freedy:toh kyu chli gyi bina btaye... pta ha kitna dhundha tujhe

Purvi:vo chhodo yeh btao krish kaisa ha...

Freddy pointing toward a boy of 11 years n say

vo rha

Purvi:kitna bda ho gya

Purvi went toward ACP n Salunkhe...both hugged her n shedded some tears

Purvi went toward Duo but both turned faces n went to other side...

Purvi held abhi's hand n say

bhai baat ni kroge

Abhi with tears:kyu kru main baat... haq hi kb diya tune bhai hone ka.. bs bolne ko bhai hu

Purvi hugged him n say

bhai hum sb bhul k new beginning nhi kr skte kya

Abhi too hugged her n nodded as yes

Sachin who was watching this silently... finally broke his silence

Purvi tum sbko janti ho

Daya:haan yeh hmari nanhi gudiya ha... CID ki jaan ha...

Sachin:ohh toh mtlb main CID ka jmai raja

All:haan

Purvi:swaran yahan ayiye

Swaran came n ask

kya hua mumma

Purvi:bcha aapko meri family se milna ha na

Swaran nodded

Sachin:toh yeh rhe aapke mama mami, nanu...

swaran start jumping n meeting all in excitement..

meanwhile rajat came n say

chliye Sir cake cut krne ka tym ho gya...

All about to move but sachin said

Purvi tum sbko janti ho toh kya rajat ko bhi janti ho

all frozed at places...

Purvi ignored n say

shreya mere bhanje se toh mila

Shreya nodded n say

chlo

Sachin became confused

Rajat:chl na yr cake cut krle vrna bche hume hi kha jayenge

all smiled n went...

Rajra stood with sakhi... she blow candles n cut cake...rajra fed her n all claps n distribute cake...

all were standing n talking.. kids are playing

Kaira stood from long so she got tired n feeling uncomfortable... Rajat noticed n wrapped his arm around her shoulder n made her sit comforatbly..

Purvi saw with this in pain as she is not feeling good at all...

Rajat called waiter n gave her drink n some friut Salite

Kaira:rajat mujhe ni khana yeh sb

Rajat:doc ne hr 2 ghnte mein kucch khane ko kaha... ab chlo chup chap khao...baby ko bhi bhukh lgi ha

Kaira smiled n rajat forcefully made her eat...

Kaira protest but he paid no attention n feeding her...

Purvi seeing them n a tear fell from her eye...Sachin wrapped his arm around her waist n say

kitni pyari jodi ha...

Purvi:haan shayad

Sachin confused: shayad

Purvi:vo

but stopped by Nikhil voice

may I have ur attention plz...sb yahan ake baith jayiye...

signalling chairs front of a mini stage...

all sat n lights went off..

then nikhil switched to projector... n sakhi pics n videos with Rajra n CID team start playing...

 **First Vedio starts**

...

...

...

Sakhi took her first step...

she is moving with unbalanced step... Duo kaira n shreya n tarika seeing her with excitement n shouting

Abhi:sakhi fufu g k paas ayo

Daya:nhi chhotu mama k paas

Shreya n Tarika:mami/bhua k Paas

but she went to kaira n hugged

then rajat voice came

kaira chhodo use...mujhe uska walk shoot krna ha

all start making faces...

...

Rajra seeing this n lost in past

...

...

...

 **there is some puja in rajra home ... all were working Rajat hanging toren n flowers on wall.. he is standing on table, tarika n kaira in kitchen...Duo n Shreya are doing other work...**

 **Rajat standing on table n looking upward n engrossed in hanging toren... Sakhi playing on floor...Sakhi who was playing looked here and there and found her papa on table n his concentration remaining on something else she crawled to him n try to hold his legs but she cant bcoz of table, she tried a lot to hold his legs... after lots of try she in enthusiasm reach her papa n held table n stood stumbling...**

 **when rajat saw this he stumbled in place almost fell from table...**

 **He yelled in happy tone: Kaira**

 **kaira who is in kitchen... came running outside n asked**

 **kya hua**

 **Rajat:see (pointing Sakhi)**

 **both was so happy rajat knelt down front of Sakhi n hugged her gently**

 **alle meli plincess to tachi muchi bali ho gyi**

 **she laughing with her papa...**

 **Kaira kissed her forehead..**

 **Rajat took handicam n stood next to her,,moved little forward she with unbalanced step following him he shot her first walk**

 **Abhi:abbey fufu g ko bhi toh dekhne doh**

 **Shreya:haan mami k paas ayegi meli sakhi**

 **Tarika:mere paas bcha**

 **All were shouting her name...**

 **Sakhi took her mini steps toward kaira n wrapped his tiny arms around her neck...**

 **Rajat:picche hto sare mujhe meri princess ka video bnana ha**

 **all gave him a look n again started with their**

 **sakhi mere paas ayo..**

 **Rajat struggling to shoot..**

...

...

...

 **VIDEO END.**...all clapped n Rajra back to real world...

Kaira wiped rajat tears n he placed a kiss on her palm...

Sakhi:papa aap na besht papa ho...mela video

Rajat hugged Sakhi...

In this way so many videos has been played.. sakhi's first time calling mumma, papa n all...

all clapped n videos end...

Purvi too engrossed in videos... her eyes became moist...she feel something connected with Sakhi... she want to hug her but control her emotions.

Sakhi was very happy with surprise.. she hugs rajat and kaira happily

Rajat went to stage n took mike...

Rajat: along with my daughter i also grown up as a father thanks to my wife to be my partner

(kaira smiled) who made my life fill with happiness, and i love them both without them I cant imagine my life...

Sakhi n Kaira went to stage n hugged him tight ...kaira had tears... Rajat wiped her tears n trio smiled...

he came ... Sachin hugged him...n say

wah mere dost kya baat boli bikul thik hai...

humare life partner hi humari zindagi ki ronak ha.. (he said while looking at purvi)

Rajvi looked each other with pain...

Kaira come: rajat aap ne kucch nhi khaya... ayiye kucch kha lijiye...

Rajat nodded n leave..

Sakhi playing with other kids... she running after adi n krish... she accidentally got hurt.. purvi got tensed without knowing...she got hyper and took medicine and dressed her wound

Sakhi:aah aunty

Purvi: kucch nhi hua bcha

bs ho gya...

Kaira came n start patting Sakhi head... Purvi applied medicine to her wound..

Kaira:thankyou Purvi

Purvi stood up in anger.. n moved to waiter with whom sakhi collided...

she start scolding him

Purvi:dekh k nhi chl skte.. bchi ko lg gyi...

Waiter: sorry madam

Purvi:kya sorry...itne careless kaise ho skte ho

Still she scolding waiter

Kaira came n signal waiter to leave..

Kaira in soft tone: purvi chodiye unhe galati se hua hoga

Purvi (out of some other world):u shut up tume kya farak padega tumhari bachi ko thodi chot lagi hai meri... She stopped and realised what she said,

Kaira strenly:meri bachi ko hi lagi hai chot

Rajat came n picked sakhi n gave to kaira n say

Sakhi ko andr le jao

Kaira nodded n leave...

Rajat:look Purvi meri family se dur rho...

Purvi about to say but Sachin came:kya hua...

Rajat:thankyou bol ra tha... meri aur kaira (stretching kaira) ki bchi ki chot heel krne k liye... begano ka bhi khyaal rkhti ha tumhari biwi( stretching word tumhari biwi)...

Purvi tried hard to stop her tears from flowing

Sachin: yeh toh hai hi itni achhi

he smiled n Purvi too smiled...

Rajat moved to other side...

after sometimes all leave...

Rajat went to kitchen to fetch some water... but stopped to see his father glancing over him...

Rajat:kya hua papa

RF:kyun ayi thi vo yahan

Rajat:maine nhi bulaya... mujhe toh yeh bhi pta tha k vo Sachin ki wife ha...

RF:mujhe uski vjh se ab hmare ghr mein koi problem nhi chahiye

Rajat:papa kaira k bina main apni life imagine bhi ni kr skta...rhi baat Purvi ki vo mera past tha bs... meri glti jiski sza mere sath sath Kaira ne bhi bhugti... papa main glti zrur ki but use repeat kru itna bevkoof nhi hu...

RF nodded...

Rajat moved to his room but saw no one...

he came out n saw sakhi

playing with her grandpapas(RF n KF)...

Rajat:kaira kahan ha

Sakhi:pta nhi

Rajat sighed n scratch his forehead... n moved to terrace...

he spotted Kaira sitting on swing by leaning her back to swing n placing her hand on her belly(lightly caressing her unborn baby actually) but she lost somewhere... seems worried...

Rajat came n sat beside her n wrapped his arm around her shoulder...

Kaira placed her head on his shoulder...n closed her eyes

Rajat:ab bta bhi doh kya soch rhi ho...

She lift her head n say

rajat agar iss delivery mei muje kuch ho jaye toh aap humare bacho ko khyal rkhenge naa...unne ache se dekhbhal karenge na..

Rajat became confused n gave a look to her..

She continues:aap dusri shadi mat karna plz muje kabhi bhi apke mamle mein kissi aur pe bharosa nahi ha.. agr apko raat mei meri kami lagi toh (she pressed his hand n closed her eyes) kissi ko hire karlena (rajat gave tough glare)

she tearily:kisi aur ko meri jaga mat dena...use hmare room mein bhi mt lana...

He was silent, looking her

kya hua tumhe aisi ghtiya soch ko lekar kyu baiti hui ho..Main tumhe pyar karta hoon dilse... tumhe apne se door hone nhi dunga kbhi bhi...

he paused for a while n continue

aur haan yeh dusri shadi ka bhoot (he stopped) uffo Kaira pados mein aise hua toh hmare sath bhi aisa ho yeh zaroori nhi...

She gave teary look n he took deep breathe...

Kaira:plz rajat meri baat smjho...

Rajat sighed:Kaira main pehle bhi keh chuka hu meri ptni aur is ghr ki bahu sirf tum hu... tumhare siwa na koi tha na koi hoga...

silence from both sides...

Rajat continue:rhi raat ki fursat ki baat yeh khwahishein zinda logo ki hoti ha... lashon ki nhi... tumhare bina main kisi lash se km nhi rhunga... (he cupped her face) aur main tumhe knhi nhi jane dunga... smjhi...

she nodded with tears... he kissed her tears n forehead...about to kiss her lips but interrupt by Sakhi

both apart n gave weird look to each other...

Sakhi put her hands on her hips n say

haww dande papa.. meli mumma ko rulaya...

Rajat smiled:haan aapki mumma ulti sidhi baat kregi toh

Sakhi cuts:what... aap mele mumma ko kyu rulaya... aap dnde ho main aapshe baat ni klungi

Kaira:nhi papa mumma ko nhi rulaya...vo mumma ki ankh mein kucch chla gya...

Sakhi:mumma aap na papa ko bchane ki tly mt klo...

Rajat gave a shocking look to her...

Kaira:nhi beta aap chliye kl school ha...so jayiye

Sakhi showing her hand: pehle

rajat picked her n trio moved to bedroom... Rajat made her lye in his lap n start caressing sakhi hairs n kaira laid beside her... Rajat n Sakhi slept but Kaira still disturbed... but anyhow she fell in sleep...

she flew to dreamland while waiting for new morning no **"GOOD MORNING"**

...

...

...

 **A/N:kaise ho sb... so ab kya hoga ..keep thinking n waiting...**

 **next update *deep breathe can't say yr...**

 **thank you so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **MITHI...**


	10. Chapter 10

**SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachvi reached home n entered inside... Purvi is in deep thinking... Sachin moved to Swaran room n made him lye in bed as he slept...

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Purvi sat on bed n start thinking about her past... she is really worried as her past n present shook hands... Rajat n Sachin became friends intact very good friends... She is worried if her past ruined her present... Her eyes are moist...

Meanwhile Sachin entered n moved to wardrobe n start talking

Purvi Rajat is a nice guy na... n his wife... prefect for each other...

But no response from her side...

Sachin continues: Purvi Rajat aur Kaira bht pyar krte ha ek duje se pkka love marriage hogi inki...

Purvi still lost:hmmm

Sachin smiled: I am jealous from Rajat

Purvi shocked with this

Sachin:he has a princess mujhe bhi apni princess chahiye...dogi na

Purvi gazed down in shyness n turned red...

Sachin lift her face by placing his index finger on her chin:itna toh mt shrmao meri jaan... fir main khud pe control nhi kr pata...

Purvi hugged him n start sobbing

Sachin became confused: kya hua Purvi

Purvi:Sachin aap mujhe kbhi chhod k nhi jaoge na... main aapke bina nhi reh paungi...

Sachin smiled: main konsa tumhare bina reh skta hu

Purvi tightened her grip around him...Sachin like this but he is confused why is she thinking all this nonsense

Sachin:vaise Purvi Rajat achha insan ha...apni wife ka kitna khyaal rkhta ha...

Purvi bit angry tone:kya sachin tumhare paas aur koi baat nhi jb se aye ho Rajat Rajat Rajat... m fed up with this Rajat

Sachin:calm down Purvi

Purvi:Sachin aap bht achhe ha main nhi chahti aapki achaai ka koi fayda uthaye...koi zrurt nhi ha kisi se zyada dosti krne ki

Sachin:but Rajat toh

but his sentence remain incomplete as she blocked his mouth with her n start kissing him...Sachin was stunned with her action...but he felt her insecurity her fear so he decided not to drag this...n start responding her...

they apart n breathing heavily... Purvi gave a shy smile to him...he got her intentions... He too smiled... Sachin picked her n made lye in bed... she opened her arms to him he hugged her... n again pressed her lips with his... Both were kissing n Sachin left her lips n moved to her neck.. he kissed her but Purvi turned him n took charge... She start kissing him...both were lost in kiss..She was no more gentle... While kissing She ripped his shirt off... n clothes met to floor... Sachin pulled her against him, pressing her bared breasts to the powerful chest she'd exposed...his heart beat next to hers, to the same rhythm. He grasped the back of her head and crushed her mouth to his, and drove out fear, insecurity and love and thought in that long, hot n passionate kiss...The ragged remains of his shirt came away in her hands... she threw it away..Their hands became tangled... Sachin turned her... n said

Ready to be mine again

She closed her eyes n gave a shy smile..very next moment She felt the hard shaft throbbing hotly against her thigh while her own heat pulsed against his questing hand... Both were totally lost in moment...

After some times she felt him sleeping over her...

She lightly shifted him to bed n got down from bed... She stood in window as still she's thinking about Rajat... she is staring moon... tears making way from her eyes...She lost somewhere in her past...

...

...

...

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

its mid night...Kaira sleeping peacefully but Rajat he is looking disturbed...he is just shifting side...his body filled with sweat... he jerked his body n sat... he is breathing unevenly...

he pulled himself out of bed...n moved to balcony... he sat with whiskey bottle glass n ice box... he opened lid n poured whiskey in glass n put ice in that...he start sipping whiskey...but his mind occupied with different thoughts...

FLASHBACK BEGINs

Rajat went to temple with his father n Kaira...he is in very bad mood... He stood outside n said

aap log jao mujhe ni ana

Kaira moved ahead... Rajat father to stood beside him n ask

kya hua

Rajat irritated: mujhe is ldki k sath koi puja vuja ni krna...aap jao apni bahu k sath

Prabhat(RF):what? chup chap andr chl aur puja kr... biwi ha tumhari

Rajat:mza a rha ha aapko meri life spoil krke...

Prabhat:don't create a scene here...come inside.. tum dono ki jodi slamt rhe isiliye puja rkhwayi ha... ab chlo...aur haan yaad rkhna main tumhara baap hoon...

He moved ahead...Rajat banged foot on surface n followed him...

Rajra sat in puja... n did rituals as a couple...

Meanwhile Purvi came n saw them...she got hurted to rajra as doing worship as couple...as Rajat told her their is no relation between him n Kaira... Rajat saw her n became shocked...

Purvi eyes became moist n she ran from there... Rajat too ran after her n shouting her name... Kaira smiled painfully to see all of this... Prabhat greeting his teeth in anger but he decided to talk later... he left with kaira...

Here Rajvi side

Purvi is still running..Rajat held her hand n pulled her...she placed her hand on his chest to stop him...

both gave a painful look to each other...both eyes had tears...

Rajat:Purvi aisa kucch nhi ha papa chahte the k hum pooja

Purvi cuts:papa ne kha shadi kr li...papa ne kha pooja kr li...kl papa bolenge Pota chahiye toh uske sath rishta bna Lena... for God sake Rajat abhi bhi time ha choose one me or she...

Rajat: listen Purvi papa ne mujhe yahan lakr btaya k pooja ha... mujhe nhi pta tha...plz smjho

Purvi shouts:kya smjhu Rajat...aap hum sbki life spoil kr rhe ha... wait a minute knhi aapko ghrwali bahrwali ki habit toh nhi lg gyi... k jb mn aya kaira nhi Purvi toh hai hi

Rajat became shock with this: Purvi yeh tum kya keh ri ho...u know how much I love you...aur yeh zbrdsti ka rishta sirf main hi janta hu k use kaise bardasht krta hu

Purvi:ohk...uh love me na... so chhod doh use... divorce her...

Rajat:itna asan nhi ha use chhoda...divorce file krne k baad bhi 6 mhine sath rehna hoha...shadi k pehle 6 mhine divorce bhi file nhi kr skta... us ldki ko kaise bear krta hu main hi janta hu... koi nhi smjhta mujhe...mujhpe kya gujr rhi ha main hi janta hu... pal pal mr rha hu main...

(pause for while)socha tha mere hard times mein meri Purvi mera sath hogi... mere hath thaam k bolegi k Rajat Jo bhi problem ha mil k handle kr lenge...but nhi janta tha k sbse pehle meri Purvi hi mera sath chhod degi...

Purvi felt bad n softly: Rajat

Rajat cuts:agr mujhpe bhrosa ha toh sham ko dinner ready rkhna... tumhare ghr pe krenge...

He left while saying this

Purvi mumbles:main wait krungi Rajat...

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Rajat entered n saw his father sitting with anger

he shouts

Rajat

Rajat turned to him...

Prabhat:kya tha vo sb... ab toh us ldki ka pichha chhod doh...u r a married man now

Rajat:aap ne jo krna tha kr liya...ab mujhe jo krna ha kr lunga...

Prabhat:main banglore ja rha hu aur tb tk vapis nhi aunga jb tk hmare ghr ki bahu shi mayne mein tumhari biwi nhi bn jati...

Rajat:vo din kbhi nhi ayega papa jb main use apni ptni hone ka haq dunga...

RF moved out with luggage...

Rajat moved toward his room but stopped at Kaira's room door after hearing some voices...

Rajat stood n saw inside

Kaira talked to her mother on video chat... She is having maggi...

Kaira:mom aap kaise ha

KM:main achhi hu... but yeh kya tumhara room itna chhota...tumhare dad ne shadi se pehle iska ghr ni dekha...meri princess ko aise kaise

Kaira cuts:he is my husband mom

KM:let it be maine aur William ne tumhare account mein kucch paise transfer kiye... ab tumhara husband toh tumhe yeh sb ni de skta...tumhare kaam ayenge

Kaira:mom mere husband bht khyal rkhte ha mere... mujhe aapke aur Mr Williams k paise nhi chahiye...

KM:haan dikh rha ha isiliye maggi kha rhi ho...

Kaira:mom maggi khane ka mn

KM cuts:oh please Kaira don't say this k mera noodles khane ka mn ha as I know uh just hate noodles...

Kaira tried hard to stop her tears:mom bye... mujhe kaam ha

She cut the call n turned... surprised to see Rajat...

she moving her gaze here n there...

tum kb

Rajat cuts:tum noodles kyu kha ri ho... maine tumhe sirf mere room mein ane se mna kiya ha baki ghr mein ja skti ho

Kaira:vo kitchen mein ration khtm ho gya... aur mere paas Jo paise the usse last month ka ration a gya...ab paise nhi ha mere paas

Rajat bit teasingly:toh apne dad se le leti bht rich ha vo...aur tumhari mom toh tumhe kafi achha amount de ri thi...mna kyun kiya

Kaira innocently:vo ek shadishuda ldki apne mayke se paise le toh uske pati ki beizzati hogi... toh main apne pati ki insult kaise hone du...

Rajat smiled bit n moved toward her...he removed his wallet from pocket n extend toward her

Kaira yeh lo mera wallet jitna chahiye use krlo... but thoda sa mere liye chhod dena

Kaira smiled n take: thankyou rajat

Rajat turned n about to move but stopped by Kaira voice

Rajat:haan

Kaira with a hope:aaj sath mein dinner kre

Rajat:Maine Purvi se promise kiya ha... mujhe vahan Jana ha...

Kaira sadly:tum Purvi jee se bht pyar krte ho...

Rajat:haan...Kaira jb tk tum yahan ho meri responsibility ho... but plz isse zyada koi umeed mt rkhna mujhse... main puri nhi kr paunga

he left while saying this..

Kaira smiled painfully n watching wallet in her hand...a fresh tear slipped from her eye

Kaira:meri umeed toh aaj tk tuti hi ha...yeh bhi tut jayegi toh paused...

She too moved out with heavy steps...

Rajat saw her working from room n thinking about her...

shayad utni bhi buri nhi ha yeh Kaira... kaise mod pe a ke khde ho gye hum... ek trf Purvi toh ek trf Kaira... pta ni kb tk Kaira aur mujhe yeh jhutha rishta nibhana hoga...

he sighed n moved out of house...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Rajat came out of thoughts with Kaira voice...

Rajat turned n hide whiskey glass behind him

Kaira:fir se pee rhe ho

Rajat strammed:n...hi nhi to...h

Kaira bit strictly: Rajat

Rajat give up:toh kya kru... itne saalo baad vo is trh achank...knhi Sachin ko pta chl gya toh pta nhi Purvi k sath kya krega...

Kaira:calm down Rajat vo aisa kucch nhi krenge... ache insan ha vo...aur ab Purvi aur hmare raste alg ho chuke ha...aap yeh chhodiye(snatching glass) aur so jayiye

Rajat:nhi a ri neend

Kaira:chlo

he nodded n moved to bed...

Rajat placed his head in her lap n she start caressing his hairs... he fell asleep...n she too slept...

...

...

...

 **A/N:nothing to say as I am really busy...**

 **Thankyou all of you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Take Care**

 **Mithi...**


	11. Chapter 11

**NEXT MORNING**

 **MALL**

Rajra Sachvi Abhirika Dareya n all went for shopping...all went to different directions...

RAJRA were purchasing some home needs... Sakhi comes with video game

mumma mei isse le loon...

Rajat took packet n see price tag its 3000 and its highly contain uv contents

He softly: Nhi Sakhi hum yeh nhi lenge...

Her face fell n pleadingly

Please papa

Rajat strictly: nahi yeh apki umar ki nahi hai its for above 12, muje itni kharcha karke apki tabiyat ko bigadna nahi hai...aap apni umar ki koi toy lelo

Sakhi: papa plz yeh game bahut acha hai

Rajat: sakhi no more argument, no computer game

She with head down goes

Kaira: lekar de dete toh kya ho jata... bachi chahti hai na, hum chahe toh kuch saman cut kar denge list se

Rajat: baat paise ki nahi hai, baat zid ki hai, use hum itna pamper nahi kar skte

Kaira:but Rajat

Rajat cuts:uske sath tumhe bhi samjhna pdega so now no arguments...

Kaira kept mum n again engrossed with her shopping...

Here at other side Sachin roaming in mall with Swaran...

Swaran shouts instantly: papa mujhe vo gun chahiye...

Sachin smiled:aja mere sher...lete ha tera gun

he picked swaran n moved toward gun counter... he purchased gun n went to billing counter...he is about to pay bill but someone snatch gun from his hands

Sachin shocked: What the

But stopped after seeing Purvi...

Purvi:kya ho rha ha yeh...

Sachin smilingly:vo kucch nhi purvi bs

Purvi cut:bche ko bigaad rhe ho...

Sachin nodded as no

Swaran:mumma papa mujhe gun dila re ha...

Sachin slammed his forehead n murmurs

iska bolna zruri tha...jb muh kholta ha mrwata ha

Purvi:swaran beta yeh gun bde bcho k liye ha.. aap abhi chhote ha... hum baad mein lenge

Swaran face fell:mumma

Purvi:jao aapko abhi mama bula re ha...

Swaran nodded sadly n went from there...

Abhi came n asked

kya hua

Sachin:dekhiye ba bhayia bche ko naraz kr diya...ek khilona tk ni le ke diya...

Purvi:bhai bche ki hr zidd puri nhi ki jati vo bigad jate ha...

Sachin:ek khilone se kucch nhi hota

Bilkul sahi kaha Sachin ji aapne

kaira said while standing beside him ...

Rajat:is trh bche bigad jayenge...kyi baar na bhi kehna chahiye...isse bche control mein rehte ha...

Purvi:haan ek dum shi kaha Rajat...pyar apni jgh n discipline apni jgh

Rajat:Purvi hmein bcho pe restrictions lgani chahiye

Purvi:haan

Sachin who was silent listener broke silence: wah kya baat ha ...yr Rajat tumhari aur Purvi ki views same to same ha...

Rajvi n all shocked with this n became silent... CID team start exchanging glances

Kaira lift Sakhi n moved without waiting for Rajat..

Purvi gave her disgusting look n thinks

kl bhi badtmeez thi aur aaj bhi badtameez ha...

Abhijeet tried to lighten situation:Daya kya ha jb dekho card ghr bhul ate ho

Daya got this:haan toh chlo ab

Rajat still stood silent n all start moving...

Rajat too followed them with weak step.. while moving he looked back at Purvi with teary eyes...

Purvi too saw him with moist eyes n both tried to read each other eyes... but may be they forget to read each other minds so they turned their heads. ..

n moved out...

...

...

...

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Kaira went to sakhi room as she's scared to lose her love n husband...

Rajat tried to stop her:kaira

but she moved without replying...

Rajat in anger banged his hand on wall:damn

Kaira sat on bed n start patting sakhi's head... she made her sleep...but she is still upset...she had tears...she is in deep thoughts n a weak curve appear on her lips...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK STARTs**

Rajra went to Banglore to meet Kaira father... its 10:00 PM... Rajat father n Kaira father sitting in hall n playing with lil sakhi... Rajra exchanging glances

Kaira pleadingly: please

Rajat nodded n went toward oldies...n asked with hesitation

vo papa main nhi kaira

KF gave a look to Rajat then Kaira n said

ja k so jao...is time koi bahr nhi jayega

Kaira face fell...n Rajat turned to her...n gave an apologetic look

Kaira sighed n went to room

RF:suno Sakhi hmare sath ha tum log aram kro...

Rajat nodded n went inside

RF:tujhe kaise pta k vo log bahr jane ka pucchenge

KF:Kaira ko bht ache se janta hu...usi ka khurafati dmag ha yeh..

RF smiled

...

 **RAJRA ROOM**

Rajat entered n shocked to see Kaira...she's so restless...n walking in room...

Rajat:ab tumhare dad toh mane nhi...so jao

Kaira:aise kaise...chacha ki kulfi toh main kha k hi aungi .. chlo

Rajat confused:kaise

Kaira held his hand n said

chlo...

both moved out without noise...

They reached near gate...

Rajat:yeh toh lock ha

Kaira whispers:shshsh dhire bolo... hum gate se nhi...vahan se jayenge...

signalling straight...

Rajat widened his eyes in shock n said

are you mad...dwar jump krke

Kaira: shadi se pehle main roz jati thi...

Rajat smiled:chlo

both jumped out n start walking toward icecream cart...

Rajra reached there n Ice cream seller an aged man smiled to see Kaira n said

Kaira beta aap kb ayi... ayo yeh loh tumhari favourite kulfi... arrey yeh damad babu ha kya

Kaira:haan chacha...yeh Rajat ha...

Seller gave them kulfi...

Kaira:mujhe 2 chahiye

He gave her... she start enjoying ice cream like kids ...

Rajat staring her with corner of eye...but his trance broken by seller voice

Bht khush ha aapke sath...

Rajat nodded weakly ..

Seller:aapko pta aaj meri yeh dukan agr chl ri toh sb inki vjh se ha... aur hmesha madad(help) krti... meri biwi ki ankhon k ilaaj ka sara khrcha inhone kiya tha...Allah Taala inhe khush rkhe

Rajat hearing this with confusion n shocking expression as he never see her this helping n kiddish side...

He smiled bit n said

Kaira aisi bhi ha pta nhi

Kaira is jumping on roads as its drizzling so she is playing with drops...

Rajat sat on nearby bench n staring her lovingly... after sometimes she tired n sat beside Rajat ... Rajat smiled at her..

Kaira:Rajat tumhe pta yeh mera favourite spot ha... aur chacha ki malayi kulfi yummmm

she is acting like kids... n Rajat lost in her antics... he love this new Kaira...

Kaira talks still going on n Rajat hearing her continuously...

After sometimes she stopped...Rajat turned n saw her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder... he smiled n lost in her innocence... she looks like a cute kid... he caressed her hairs n carefully picked her in arms n headed toward home...

Here at **HOME**

RF n KF is playing with Sakhi... Sakhi slept in KF lap...

KF:yeh Kaira k room mein shanti kyu ha...knhi chle toh nhi gye

RF:arrey nhi...mna kiya tha na... mera Rajat bdo ki baat ni kat-ta..so gye honge

KF:main apni beti ko achhe se janta... vo ghr mein baithne walo mein se nhi ha

RF:arrey Rajat smjha dega use

KF:vo meri beti main janta use

RF:mujhe na Rajat pe bhrosa vo aisa nhi krega.

KF:chl ja k dekh lete

both headed toward Rajra room...

RF:bche so rhe honge

KF teasingly:honge tb soyenge na

RF open door n shocked to see empty room

KF:ab bta...tera Rajat **he winks

RF:fir tune mna kyu kiya...

KF thinking:Rajat Kaira ko jane isse better trika toh ho hi nhi skta

RF smiled:chl ab...

RF moved as KF engaged with call...

He is about to move but hid himself after seeing rajra...Rajat picking Kaira in arms...he smiled constantly n lost somewhere...

KF smiled to see them... Rajat entered n made her lye on bed carefully...he too lied beside him but there is a boundary between both with pillows... Rajat turned n lost in her bit...he gently removed pillows n moved closer to her... n wrapped his arm around her...he kissed her forehead... n wrapped themselves in blanket...

Outside KF had tears... he moved hurriedly toward RF room...

RF:oye kya hua

KF:yeh le whiskey aaj main bht khush hu

RF taking glass:kyu

KF:aaj jo dekha usse lgta k Kaira ka ghr ab shi mayne mein bs jayega... pehli baar Rajat ki ankhon mein Kaira k liye pyar dikha...

n he told him...

RF:really...he gulped whiskey in one go

Both were really happy...n enjoying...

 **FLASHBACK END**

Kaira came out of thoughts with Rajat voice

yeh loh juice...bht time se kucch khaya nhi...chlo ab

Rajat said while sitting beside her...

Kaira instantly hugged her tightly...n start sobbing

Rajat too wrapped his arms around her...n start patting her head

Rajat softly: Kaira I love You...you are my life...

this words did magic on her ears she became normal...n they remain in that soothing hug for a long...

...

...

...

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachin is playing with Swaran... Purvi looks disturbed...she is sweating badly... n thinking in mind

Sachin ko knhi pta toh nhi chl gya...nhi unhe nhi pta chlega k vo Rajat hi ha jisse main kbhi pyar krti thi...kash vo sb na hota...

a tear slipped from her eyes...She lost somewhere in her past...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Rajat n team went to jungle for investigation...

Rajat:Purvi tum us trf jao...Nikhil tum vahan.. main yahan jata hu...adhe ghnte baad yhi miltey ha... n koi bhi risk nhi lega sbko inform krke fir action lenge...got it

all nodded n moved to different directions...

Nikhil found something suspicious n inform Rajat... Rajat n team joined him except Purvi... all caught the criminal n Nikhil took him to car...

Divya:sir Purvi mam

Rajat scratched forehead:tum log jao use main apni car se lata hu... haan files complete kr lena...

all nodded n drove to bureau...

Rajat sighed:pta ni madam duty k time kahan kho gyi...

He moved toward her direction...

Here at Purvi side... she was moving ahead but her eyes fell on white rabbit... she approached to that but rabbit start running she start following him...

She too lost with rabbit n totally forget abt place... while following him she lost her way...

She frustrated:ab kya kru...

she keep on walking but in vain...

So she sat at corner on rock

Other side Rajat shouting her name...

Purvi... where are you? yar its growing dark...

Here Purvi heard Rajat voice she stood happily...

She shouts:Rajat

Rajat saw her n took relieved sigh n ran toward her...hugged her tightly

kya tha yeh... tum itna andr kaise ayi

Purvi innocently:vo bht pyara rabbit tha...use pkd ri thi...he was cute

Rajat:mujhse bhi zyada

Purvi:aap toh mere teddy bear ho...

Rajat lightly kissed her forehead ...n say

chle ab...

she nodded... he held her hand n both start moving

Rajat:yr ab rasta kho gya...

Purvi screamed:Rajat

Rajat confusedly: kya

Purvi pointing straight: waterfall

Rajat getting her intentions: no Purvi...

but before he could complete Purvi ran toward waterfall n jumped into water...she start playing with water...

Rajat seeing her with smile...suddenly a wave came n purvi lost her balance...she start drowning with water... she frightened n start screaming

Rajat...help..

Rajat jumped into water n took her outside...

Rajat laid her on surface n start rubbing her back... she is breathing heavily...

Rajat in tension: inni sardi mein pani mein jane ki zrurt thi... ab raat ho gyi... rasta bhi nhi pta... kya kru ab

Purvi trembling badly... she is not in senses properly.

Rajat patted her cheek: Purvi ankhein khuli rkhna...main krta hu kucch...

He picked her in arms n start searching some shelter...

after few minutes...he found a hut...he entered inside...n laid her on wooden bed... he start rubbing her hands n feets... its really chilled outside n she is wet n there is no source of heat... even they don't have anything to lighten fire...

He took off his shirt but its wet too... he start searching for his jacket which is not wet... he found it n wrapped it around Purvi...but she is still shivering..

Rajat panics:what to do...aise toh yeh mr jayegi...I love her kucch nhi hoga ise...

he again started rubbing her hands...

Purvi still shivering n almost unconscious her eyes are half closed

Rajat cupped her face n said

no purvi kucch nhi hoga tumhe...main hoon na

Purvi shivering:Ra...Rajat m dying...

Rajat still rubbing her hands:nhi Purvi kucch nhi hoga...

he had tears...he is finding way to save her.. .then something strikes his mind...he bent toward Purvi n cupped her face...n whispers

do you trust me

She nodded with trembling lips...

He:I am sorry... ab mere paas aur koi rasta nhi ha tumhe bchane ka

She is not in senses... Rajat moved his hands toward her shirt...his hands were trembling... he clutched her shirt button n start unbuttoning... he approached her lips n start kissing her... while kissing he removed her n his clothes... he moved his lips on her neck n tried to give his body heat to her...he hugged her tightly... after sometimes she became normal n start sweating... he laid beside her while hugging her n slept...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Purvi opened her eyes sunrays falling on her face...she confusedly saw surrounding...n herself in Rajat jacket... Rajat stood in window looking outside with heavy heart...bcz he filled with guilt which he did last night...

Purvi smiled n hugged him from behind... but he didn't react or response... Purvi felt strange n asked

good morning

Rajat without turning: thik ho tum

She confusedly: haan bs thoda alag sa lag rha ha

Rajat turned n hugged her n start sobbing

I am sorry...main bht bura hu...main kl raat apni sari limits cross kr di... main bht glt kiya... Purvi kl raat vo tumhe bchane k liye I swear main vo sb nhi chahta tha

Purvi jerked him anger: Rajat you cheated me... aapne mera fayda uthaya ha...main aapne pyar kiya trust kiya aur aap apni physical needs k liye use kiya mujhe...chhii

Rajat:Purvi agr main vo nhi krta toh tum mar jati

Purvi:aapko kya lgta ab main zinda rhungi... aapne barbad kr diya mujhe...mujhe jeene ka koi haq nhi...

she start running toward waterfall ...she is crying a lot...Rajat following her . .

She is about to jump but Rajat held her hand n shouts

pagal ho kya...fine mrna ha tumhe chlo sath mein mrte... apni Purvi k bina main bhi nhi reh skta...

Purvi while crying hugged him:Rajat kyu...

Rajat:us time tumhari life zyada important thi mere liye...papa next week a re unke ate hi hum shadi kr lenge. ..

Purvi with tears:schi Rajat

Rajat nodded n both hugged tightly...

 **FLASHBACK END**

... .

...

Purvi had tears...Sachin came n shook her...

Kya huya jaan

Purvi heavy throat: papa ki yaad a gyi...

Sachin hugged her... Purvi too hugged him...

Purvi thinks:Rajat tum bht bde dhokebaaz ho... main nafrat krti hu tumse...

Sachin:chlo dinner ready ha...swaran wait kr rha ha

Purvi nodded n went to dinning area...n afterward slept...

...

...

...

 **A/N:hello...how's u... hope so all are fine...**

 **hope its good...**

 **waiting for your precious feedback...**

 **Take care**

 **stay happy**

 **Mithi...**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEXT MORNING**

 **RAJRA HOUSE**

Rajat is reading newspaper but disturbed by door bell

Rajat went to open door n saw a courier delivery boy.

Boy:sir Mrs Kaira k liye

Rajat shook his head: a gaya.. kal behen ne phone kiya tha aaj gift hazir (looking Kaira), ek bath batao tumare bhai ko tumhare liye shopping krne ke alawa aur koi kaam nhi bacha kya

see(Showing her parcel)

ab dekho tere liye shopping kar raha ha..

but stopped by phone ring

Rajat sighed: hmmm a gya phone... jao jake attend karo

Rajat stare Kaira...

she stare sakhi: beta mamu gift bejha na hum mamu ko thanks bole..

she takes her inside..

Rajat gave a look to both n say dono ko bigaad rkha ha...sham ko farmayish subh cheez hazir

she put phone on speaker: hello avinash

Avi: di gift mila kya, yeh chlega na agar kuch chayiye tho batana main bejtha hoon

Rajat irritated: haan adha kilo tara(stars) chayiye bhejna apne behen k liye

Avi: tare kya hai jiju meri di chand bhi mange toh me lakar dunga meri behen ke liye... di nahi maa hai meri

Kaira smiled...Rajat irritate

Kaira: kab araha hi avi

Avi: kuch chayiye kya di...morning flight pakad ke a jau... raat tak a jaunga ..batao kya kaam hai

kaira lovingly:arrey nahi re bus tujhe dekhne ka man kiya toh

Avi: wo haan di 1 mehne mein ajaunga wo tumari delivery ke liye leave apply kiya 3 months ka...

Rajat: delivery kaira ki ha bacha wo janam dene wali hai... iss mein tum 3 mhine kya karoge...teri delivery thodi na hogi

kaira lightly hit Rajat arm..

Avi pouts:kya jiju mei apni di ke sath rahuga aur ane wale prince ki dekbhal karunga

rajat(irritated): haan taki hume bina pay ka ek caretaker mil jaye

Kaira: rajat bhai hai mera

Avi: aap bhi na jiju main dyaan bache ka nahi meri di ka rakhne a rha hoon

Avi: chalo di main shayam ko bath kartha hoon boss bularaha hai, pata nahi yeh logo ko mere phone se kya problem hai...

Rajat: tumhara boss bechare ko yeh lga hoga ki uske diya hua salary ki thoda toh kaam bhi ho jaye..tum toh uss office mein sirf ek hi kaam karte ho ki apne di se bina bill bath karna hai na

Avi:Aap bhi na jiju mein raktha hoon

he put down receiver .

Rajat turned to Kaira: mujhe ek baat btao tumara bhai phone krta hi kyun ha... wahan se itna chilata hai yahan tak sunai deta kamse kam phone bill toh bchega

Kaira pouts: Rajat khbrdaar mere bhai k bare kucch bola toh

Rajat: haan aur bigado sakhi ko dono bhai behn mil k bigaado..

Kaira ignored: Sakhi beta kya bheja mamu ne

Sakhi excited: video game mumma

Sakhi n Kaira engrossed with video game while Rajat left for his room...

Rajat is searching something in almirah but his eyes fell on black lawyer coat... he picked it n sat on nearby chair... he lovingly caressed coat n some voices echoed his ears...he lost in voices

 **Rajat you are under arrest.**

 **you are a murderer...**

... .

 **FLASHBACK STARTs**

Court is filled with media heavy police force n CID team...

A police van came n stop.. Daya came out with Rajat.. Rajat hands tied with chain... he is moving with slow steps with head down...

Media surrounded him n start questioning...

R1:sir kya aap ne sch mein us officer ka khoon kiya ha

R2:aap ne aisa kyu kiya

Daya cleared rush n took him inside...

Daya took him inside culprit box...

judge came n asked to start session

Defence lawyer stood n says

Your honor this officer is reason behind every thing. he is murderer as CID found finger print on knife( points toward Rajat)

DL:My lord Rajat ne berehmi se uska khoon kiya ha... aise khuniyo ko kdi se kdi sza milni chahiye..taki ane wale wqt mein koi aisa apradh krne k bare mein bhi na soche

that's all My Lord

Judge about to say judgement:subooton aur gwaho k maddenazar yeh adalat

But stopped with voice: objection my lord,

a girl comes in all lawyers getup and judge shocked to see her...all became super shocked.

she comes in with long black court and white saree, n stood front of judge n says:

I am Kaira Singhaniya Kumar, inspector Rajat Kumar ki prosecutor banna chahti hoon

The opposite lawyer start sweating n could not spilt word in front but he with all courage say

u cant do so .. case is about for judgement

She smirked:ap ek bath bhul gye Patel saab iss case ki karyavahi abhi chal rahu hai.. faisla nahi sunaya gya abhi tk... aur toh aur iss case ko handle karne ki special permission ha mere pass these are orders from Supreme Court(giving a letter to judge)

there some people start whispering: kaira sighaniya yahan,

2 man:yeh hai kon

first one:yeh surpreme court ki leading lawyer hai yeh samjho inke case lene se hi inki taraf judgment sunai dethe hai... innone kabhi galat ki side nahi li... per mujhe yeh samajh nahi aya yeh toh surpreme court ki lawyer hai... high court ki itna normal case yeh kaise

Kaira: main Kaira singhaniya apni client ke iss case pe tehkikaat karne k liye waqt ki request krti hoon...

Judge: case will be adjourned for a week... Agr defence lawyer diye gye samay mein mulzim ki begunaahi saabit na kr paye toh unhe doshi theraya mana jayega...

Court adjourned

all start leaving

Mr Patel came toward Kaira n asked

Aap Mumbai mein

Kaira: ab mumbai ko humari zaroorth hai

Patel: toh main yeh manu k yeh case mein aap se harne wala hoon, agar mujhe pehle pta hota k yeh case aap ld rhi ha toh main yeh case kbhi nhi leta...

Kaira: aisa nahi hai justice will win (both smile and leave) her assistance come she gave him some work for them...

Purvi still stood in shock to see new Kaira in court... Rajat stare Kaira for while n giving a assurance nod to Purvi n left with Daya...

whereas Kaira n Purvi both had tears...

 **FLASHBACK END**

...

Rajat smiled n thinks

main tumhe itna dukh diya aur tum

but his trail of thoughts stopped by Kaira voice

Rajat aap ready nhi huye.. bureau k liye late ho jaoge

Rajat stood up n hugged her n whispers

I love u jaan

Kaira felt surprised:kya hua

Rajat kissed her forehead: kucch nhi...Sakhi kahan ha

Kaira:maid use khana khila rhi ha

Rajat naughtily: mtlb hmein disturb krne wala koi nhi

Kaira raising her eye brows..

Rajat attacked her lips n start kissing...Kaira opened her eyes in shock

Both were lost

...

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Purvi is in kitchen preparing breakfast.. she is in hurry as Sachin is going somewhere...

then she heard Sachin voice

Purvi mera red t shirt kahan ha

Purvi louder: almirah mein ha

Sachin: nhi ha...ake doh

Purvi mumbled: in mardo ko samne padi cheez bhi nhi milti...

she went to room but saw no one... .then she heard sound of door...

She turned n saw Sachin ready with his Red t shirt with naughty smile

Purvi getting his intentions: Sachin aap ready toh ho fir.

Sachin held her wrist n pulled her in hug...

Purvi fake anger: kya ha yeh

Sachin while removing hair from her face: ab main kaam pe ja rha hu socha thoda pyar kr lu

Purvi blushed...Sachin kissed her forehead cheeks n moving his lips toward her...he is about to kiss her but separated with loud scream of swaran

Sachvi:swaran.

both rushed out n found him dancing on table

Sachin:kya hua beta

Swaran:yeh dekho Abhi mamu mere liye kya bhejha

Showing gun to sachvi

Sachin start laughing: wah Purvi tumhara bhai toh

Purvi glared him:abhijeet bhayia bhi na... chlo ab breakfast kr lo

Sachin n Swaran sat for breakfast

Purvi served them...trio start breakfast but Sachin lost somewhere

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi:hmmm

Sachin:tum sari CID team ko janti ho kya Rajat ko bhi

Purvi became shocked with unexpected question her heart beats almost stopped

Purvi:nhi toh...Rajat mere Jane k baad aya hoga

Sachin nodded n said

bye Purvi ab shaam ko milta hu

he kissed her forehead n left...

Purvi start thinking abt Sachin studded question

...

 **BUREAU**

All reached bureau n start working...Meanwhile ACP entered n wished all

All greeted him back...

ACP:officers ek case k liye Insp Sachin hmein join kr rhe ha...vo aaj hi apna kaam shuru krega

Rajat thinks:Sachin yahan aya toh

But cut by ACP:Rajat is case pe tum uske sath kaam kroge

Rajat:but sir aap mtlb main

ACP roared:Rajat do what I said...

Rajat nodded half heartly

ACP went to cabin n sat

he start thinking abt all...

meanwhile Daya entered n say

sir

ACP:hmmm

Daya:sir agr Sachin k samne sch a gya toh

ACP:mujhe lgta ha k vo sch janta ha...n hmare liye hmari duty ho sbkucch ha

Daya nodded

About to go but stopped by Sachin voice

good morning sir

ACP:ayo Sachin...

Sachin smiled

Daya:toh all set.

Sachin:absolutely

ACP:mera tumhare sath pichhla experience bht acha ha umeed krta hu is baar bhi mujhe proud feel kraoge...

Sachin: yes sir

Daya n Sachin went out n start discussing about case... Suddenly Sachin eyes fell on wall n file fell from his hands...he got disturbed...

Daya:kya hua

Sachin controlled:nhi sir actually kafi din baad kaam kiya toh thoda ajeeb lg rha ha

Daya:toh tum yeh file complete krke chle Jana.. Rajat se plan discuss kr Lena

Sachin nodded...he is so disturbed that he couldn't concentrate on file... whole day passed like this

 **EVENING**

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachin reached home n press the door bell button.. Purvi opened n smiled broadly to see Sachin.. He entered with heavy steps...he seems lost...he sat on couch... she gave him water...he took glass n placed on table...he made her sit n ask

Purvi tum mujhse kucch chhipaya ha

Purvi nodded as no in confusion

Sachin again start thinking...

Purvi:main coffee lati hu

she got up n start moving toward kitchen

her feet stopped to hear Sachin voice

tum Rajat ko pehle se janti ho

Purvi eyes became moist n said pleadingly

Sachin main kitni baar bolu nhi janti main use

Sachin took steps toward her n held her hand n dragged her to swaran room...

Swaran is sleeping peacefully...Sachin placed her hand on swaran head

ab btao nhi janti thi tum use

Purvi moved her hand back instantly n ran outside...

Sachin too followed her n asked

ab toh bta doh... kyu jhuth bol rhi ho ...agr tum use nhi janti toh bureau mein group pic mein tum dono sath kaise...bolo Purvi...

She start crying badly

Sachin became angry on this: bnd kro yeh rona... tumne mujhse jhuth kyu bola...btao mujhe

but she still quite..

Sachin shouts:I want answer dammit...

Purvi shouts:haan janti hu use...Rajat mera pehla pyar ha...vhi insaan jisse main toot k pyar kiya

Sachin eyes became moist

Purvi continues: vhi insaan ha jisne meri duniya bdl k rkh di...vhi insaan jisne mere pyar, meri hsi, meri khushiya sb dbakar mujhe zinda laash bna diya...

she is crying a lot... Sachin heart pinched to see her condition...

She cries n sit down on floor...

Rajat ne sb chheen liya mujhse...meri hasi,khushi, dost, career *********

she collapsed on floor...

Sachin eyes widened in shock...his eyes became red in anger...

...

 **A/N:Sachin ko sch pta chl gya ab kya hoga... will Sachin accept Purvi with her past or not**

 **to know stay connected**

 **thank you so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Keep smiling**

 **Mithi...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Purvi** knelt down n crying: **Rajat** ne sb chheen liya mujhse...meri hsi meri Khushi,mere dost, mera carrier (paused for while)yahan tk meri **bch** i bhi chheen li...

She collapsed on floor

 **Sachin** eyes became moist...n he turned his face

 **Purvi** sobbing:maine aur Rajat ne glti Ki ..fir bhi hum pregnancy Ki baat sun k khush the... Halat aise the k hum shadi nhi Kr ske...pr usne responsibility bht ache se nibhayi pr dheere dheere Vo apni us biwi kaira k rang Mein rang gya aur bhool gya mujhe. ..stress Ki vjh se bht complications hui ...aur maine apni bchi kho di...mri hui bchi hui mujhe...ek trf acha hi Hua usne bchi Ki responsibility lene se mna Kr Diya...aur yeh sb Hua us kaira Ki vjh se.. Hmari achhi bhli life nrk bna di usne...

Sachin in anger:aur yeh baat ab bta rhi Ho... Purvi u broke my trust...i will never forgive u for this...

He walked toward room n she Tried to stop him but he jerked her n moved inside

Purvi again fell n crying lot

 **Kise poochu..**  
 **Hai aisa kyu?**  
 **Bejubaan saa ye jahaan hai**

Sachin went to room n threw himself on bed...his mind occupied with lots of thoughts..

 **Khushi ke pal**  
 **Kahaan dhoondu?**  
 **Benishaan sa waqt bhi yahaan hai**

Purvi went to room n he turned his face to see her

 **Jaane kitne labon pe gile hain**  
 **Zindagi se kayi faasle hain**

Purvi tried to talk but he stopped her by showing her hand n stood in window staring outside...both left with tears...

 **Paseejte hai sapne kyun aankhon mein**  
 **Lakeere jab chhoote inn haathon se yun bewajah**

Sachin wiped his tears... purvi felt bad to see his condition ..she ran outside

 **Jo bheji thi dua**  
 **Woh jaake aasmaan se yun takra gayi**  
 **Ki aa gayi hai laut ke sadaa (x2)**

Purvi ran to swaran room n sat beside him n start caressing his hairs...her eyes fell on happy family pic hanging on wall..

 **Saanson ne kahaan rukh mod liya**  
 **Koi raah nazar mein naa aaye**  
 **Dhadkan ne kahaan dil chhod diya**  
 **Kahaan chhode in jismon ne saaye**

Sachin realise this...he turned n picked the pic of their marriage n hugged it tightly..

 **Yehi baar baar sochta hoon tanha main yahaan**  
 **Mere saath-saath chal raha hai yaadon ka dhuaan**

Purvi went to Sachin room again n checked from outside...he sat with cigarette n wine... Purvi became shocked n she about to move n wanna stop him but she moved back n take it as its not right time..

 **Jo bheji thi duaa**  
 **Woh jaake aasmaan se yun takra gayi**  
 **Ki aa gayi hai laut ke sadaa (x2** )

Purvi slept on floor outside room...night passed like this...

 **Next morning** Sachin opened his eyes with birds chirping...he recalled last night moments n his expression changed...he thinks

Itna gussa kyu Sachin ... Usne sch btaya tha apne **pyar se bchi tk**...toh kyu yeh gussa. .. Knhi tu insecure toh nhi ho rha k **Raja** t aur **Vo** fir samne ha ... Agr mujhe yeh pta hota k Vo Rajat ha kbhi uske yahan kbhi nhi jata...

He lost in thoughts:main purvi ko hurt kiya bina glti k...i should say sorry...

He got up n moved toward door n shocked to see her lying on floor with red swollen eyes... His heart pinched to see her...he picked her n moved inside n Laid her on bed...he about to move but she held her hand n softly

Sachin

 **Sachin** turned n saw her...his heart broke into pieces to see her condition...he sat beside her on bed

 **Purvi** sobbing:main bht buri hoon na...main tumhare pyar k Layak bhi bhi...main dhokha Diya tumhe...dekho na tumhari life spoil krdi maine...bht buri hoon... She start crying badly

 **Sachin** held her from shoulders n lightly kissed her tears...  
Nhi purvi tum ne koi dhokha nhi Diya mujhe.. Yeh sb tumne shadi k pehle bta Diya tha.. Bs Vo Rajat ha ab pta chla...purvi m sorry pta nhi kya Ho gya tha mujhe bht gussa aya...aur tum pe chila Diya...

 **Purvi** :nhi Sachin kismat toh meri khraab hs jis ateet se bchna chahti thi...vo aaj mere samne a khda Hua...but Sachin trust me Rajat is my past...ab usse mera koi vasta nhi...trust me Sachin...

 **Sachin** stopped her:I trust you purvi...n mujhe koi dhokha bhi dia tumne...aur u are my life purvi...aur na mujhe kl frk pdhta tha na aaj bhi nhi pdta...smjhi tum...in sbse hmare pyar pe koi effect nhi hoga...

 **Purvi** hugged him tight n he too hugged her... Both remain in hug for long...

After few minutes they separated...

Sachin smiled:main swaran utha du...tum fresh Ho jao..

Purvi nodded with smile...

Sachin left for swaran room n purvi moved to washroom...

 **RAJRA HOME**

 **Rajat** having his breakfast silently... **Kaira** tried to read his expressions...n gathered some courage to ask  
Rajat Kucch Hua kya ...Rajat glare her n again concentrate on food... Kaira pressed his hand n gave a look to him...

 **Rajat** :mujhe lgta ha k Sachin ko mere aur purvi k bare pta chl gya... agr aisa hua toh pta bhi Vo kya krega..knhi Purvi k sath kucch glt

 **Kaira** cuts:Rajat kucch nhi hoga... Tum dekhna sb shi hoga

 **Rajat** :Kaira jb hum sb agge bdh chuke ha toh kyu vapis usi dorahe pe khde Ho gye aaj...kyu kaira... Jis Purvi se nafrat ha mujhe uski fikr kyu Ho ri ha

 **Kaira** :kyunki tum usse kbhi nafrat nhi Kr paoge...

 **Rajat** gave a look to her n left ...kaira tried to stop him but he took his car n left...

Rajat start his car n drove speedly... Kaira words roaming in his mind...he is thinking about all incidents

 **Nafrat** ha mujhe us **aura** t se...jisne mujhse meri **bchi** chheen li...jo Hua sb uski vjh se... Kitna khush tha main...He lost in thoughts

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **CID BUREAU**

 **Rajat** working on his desk but his eyes are fixed on door as he is waiting for Purvi... But there is no sign of Purvi...

 **Rajat** thinks:hai kahan yahan...abhi tk nhi ayi... Ise pta ha k main iske sath coffee pita Hu fir bhi...

Meanwhile Purvi entered with Daya...n moved toward Rajat's desk n whispers

good morning sir

 **Rajat** glaring:its after noon

she giggled at his frustration...Rajat held her hand n dragged to cafeteria n said

Kahan thi...pta ha na breakfast tumhare sath krta Hu ...pta ha subh se bhukha baitha Hu Purvi jokingly:ghr pe biwi ha na...use kehte...

This made Rajat mad he jerked her hand n turned his face n moved inside bureau in anger... Purvi felt bad n tried to stop Rajat

look m sorry...main mzaak Kr rhi thi. But he didn't stop...

Purvi start following him till bureau...but she felt dizzy n fell on floor...Rajat turned with noise...n shocked to saw Purvi lying on floor...he ran to her n start patting her cheek...

Purvi utho...see main gussa nhi Hu...utho

 **Daya** :Rajat use hospital le jao

Rajat nodded n picked her in arms n rushed toward hospital...They reached hospital...

doctors took her inside for check up...n Rajat waiting outside impatiently...half an hour passed like this... He's really restless now... Doctor came out...Rajat rushed to him n asked

Doc kya Hua use...thik ha na Vo ..

Doctor smiled:Mr Rajat don't take tension...she is perfectly fine...congratulations... Aap **papa** bnne wale ha...she is **pregnan** t...aap unka khyaal rkhiyega... Medicines n regular checkups ka khas khyaal rkhiyega ..

 **Rajat** shocked to hear this...its unbelievable for him that **Purvi is pregnant**...Rajat composed himself...n moved inside room...he entered n saw Purvi lying on bed with tears in her eyes...Rajat sat beside her n held her hand n he has no courage to speak

 **Purvi** jerked his hand:kyu Rajat...kyu bchaya us din mujhe...kyu Ni mrne Diya...dekho aaj bina shadi k pregnant Ho gyi ..kya hoga mera.. Kon dega is **bche ko naam** boliya Rajat...aap toh us kaira se shadi Kr chuke na... Kon manega hmare beech Vo sb kin halaat Mein Hua ya yeh sb tumhari shadi se pehle Hua.. Barbad Kr Diya mujhe... btayiye kon dega mere bche ko naam... **nhi main khud ko maar dalungi aur yeh bcha bhi.**

She is crying n talking to kill herself n baby... **Rajat** held her from shoulders n shouts

 **Mere bche** ko marogi tum..itni himmat... Aur mere bche ko koi aur kyu naam dega... **main dunga..**.smjhi...rhi baat shadi Ki...2 mhine Ho gye ha aur 6 mhhine aur fir main use **divorce** de dunga...khbrdar ab aisi koi baat Ki toh...main apna hr frz nibhaunga...

Purvi nodded while tears...both hugged each other...after they broke Rajat picked her in arms n moved out of hospital with constant smile...

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Rajat** came out of thoughts with horn...he had tears in his eyes...he buried his head in steering wheel n povs

Sb Shi toh tha...fir kyu tumne sikke k sirf ek pehlu ko dekha aur itni bdi **sza**...kyuuuuuuu  
Tum chli gyi aur main yahan apni gltiyo Ki sza sbko deta rha...he banged his hand on steering wheel in anger...

 **Some memories from past flashed front of his eyes**

 **Rajat** was in **lock up** n **Kaira** being his lawyer n wife went to meet him...

Policeman took Rajat in visitors cell where Kaira is waiting for him...

 **Rajat** sat on chair front of her n gave weird look to her n said rudely

Tum kyu aayi

 **Kaira** :khaana layi hu(forwarding food box)

 **Rajat** same tone:nhi chahiye

 **Kaira** :tumhe pta ha na papa tumhare khane k baad hi khate ha...plz unke liye

Rajat glared her n took box n opened it...but a sweet smile appeared on his face to saw his favorite food

Wow gujrati khana...kon bnaya...ondio fafda wow...sb meri psnd ka

 **Kaira** smiled n served him...

He start having food happily ..

Meanwhile **Purvi** came n about to enter cell but her steps stopped to see **kaira.**..she carrying food for him...she had tears to see them together n **Rajat** having food prepared by kaira...she stood there n seeing them

 **Rajat** finished food n thank **kaira**...

Bht acha tha yeh khana...zmano baad acha khana khane ko Mila... Gujarati khana **ma** bht acha bnati thi...bilkul unke jaisa tha...

 **Kaira** smiled:kyu Purvi nhi bnati aisa khana

 **Rajat** laughed:Gujarati khana aur **Purvi impossible**...disaster bnati ha ekdum...

 **Kaira** lost in his laughing face as its new for her...

 **Purvi** heard this n felt hurted...she left the place...while crying n thinking

 **Rajat** ko mera khana disaster lgta ha... Aur is kaira ka acha ... Yeh kaira mujhse Rajat na chheen le... She left while thinking this

Here at **RAJRA side**...

 **Kaira** back to reality with **Rajat** voice

Vo kya h na use Bengali khana banana Ata ha...aur Vo mere liye bht mehnt se bnati ha toh kha leta hu...bht pyar krti ha mujhse...

His face has a different glow while talking about purvi... Kaira saw him sadly...

 **Kaira** cuts:Rajat ab main chlti Hu

Rajat nodded n she left...Rajat too moved to his cell...

 **Rajat back to present with his phone buzz...**

He picked call its from ACP...he droved to bureau after cutting call...

 **RAJRA HOME**

Kaira was working in kitchen...n she is upset with **Rajat's behaviour**...she stood lost n milk start boiling n spilled on platform...

 **She lost somewhere in past**

Rajat got bail from court...he n kaira both drove to home...

Rajat is really happy as he's going to met Purvi after so long...

 **Kaira** sensed his happiness:bht khush Ho aaj

 **Rajat** :haan...thankyou kaira(kaira smiled) finally ek mhine baad main apni purvi se miluga...i really missed her kaira...(her expression changed to sad but she smiled forcefully) Rajat is keep talking abt Purvi... n kaira lost somewhere...

Suddenly **kaira** shout:stop

 **Rajat** pressed brake n asked confusedly

Kya Hua

 **Kaira** excitedly:barish

 **Rajat** shocked:what

Kaira got down n start dancing in rain n playing with droplets...

Rajat bit lost in her...Kaira signal him to come out but he denied...

Kaira smiled n engrossed with rain...

 **Rajat** lost in her kiddish act...he felt her innocent n kid in her...

Kaira too stared him..

 **rabba ve...rabba ve...**

 **Kyun khaboon pe tere saye hain**

 **dil kyun hai tanha mera**

Rajat too got down n he opened his arms n closed eyes n start to feel rain...Kaira too did same...Rajat slowly opened his eyes n start staring kaira face calmness n pain she tried to hide..

 **Kyun khamoshi hai zubaan meri**

 **ashkon se keh paoon na**

 **kyun dard hai itna**

 **tere ishq mein**

 **rabba ve...rabba ve**

Rajat shook kaira n said to sit in car...she followed him silently

 **kyun dard hai itna**

 **tere ishq mein**

 **rabba ve...rabba ve...**

Both drove to Purvi home...Rajat stopped car n said

Tum baitho main abhi ata hu...

Kaira nodded with moist eyes which is not noticed by Rajat...

 **Rajat** rang the door bell...impatiently press the button again n again...

 **Purvi** opened the door n happy to see Rajat... Both hugged tightly...Rajat picked her in arms n moved inside...

 **Kaira** saw this from car glass sadly...

 **Purvi** :Rajat utaro mujhe...

 **Rajat** lightly put her down n kisses her forehead:kaisi Ho...you know bht miss kiya tumhe...

 **Purvi** :maine bhi aapko bht miss kiya...

 **Rajat** bent to her belly n kissed there n said

Toh meri princess kaisi h...mumma ko zyada tng mt krna...(to Purvi) tumhara belly bda nhi Hua...

 **Purvi** smiled :Rajat abhi sirf 5 mhine hue ha...acha tum change kro main khana lgati Hu...see u are wet

 **Rajat** smiled:haan Vo kaira barish Mein bheeg thi toh main

 **Purvi** expression changes to anger:Kaira bhigegi toh aap bhi bhigege...what non sense Rajat...go n get change

 **Rajat** politely:Purvi mujhe Jana ha bs tumse Milne aya tha...kaira wait Kr rhi ha

 **Purvi** shouts:Kaira kaira kaira aur koi kaam nhi ha...kaira yeh kaira Vo...for god sake Rajat dur rho usse

 **Rajat** too shouts:problem kya ha tumhara... Ghr Jane k bjaye tumse Milne aya aur tum yeh jhgda le k baith gyi...

 **Purvi** more louder:haan ab toh yhi bologe mujhse mn bhr gya...tumhari Vo biwi kaira ha na

 **Rajat** raised his hand to slap her but he stopped n said

Jb gussa shant Ho btana...hr baat k liye kaira ko dosh Dena Shi nhi ha...

 **Purvi** sobbing:aap bdl gye Rajat

 **Rajat** :bdla main nhi bdl tum gyi Purvi

n he left saying this...Purvi sat with tears...

 **Rajat** sat in car with tears... **Kaira** sensed some problem so she asked

Kya Hua Rajat

 **Rajat** shouts:tum do minute chup nhi reh skti... HR baat Mein bolna zruri ha kya... Kitni baar kaha **dur rho meri zIndagi se...i only love purvi**...smjhi tum

 **Kaira** in tears:Rajat kucch

 **Rajat** cuts in anger:shut up...ek aur shabd toh is barish Mein chl k ghr Ana

Kaira kept quite..

 **Rajat** drove car to home...n night passed n left trio with tears...

 **Back to present**

 **Purvi** back to reality with **swaran** voice: mumma khana doh naa

 **Purvi** wiped her tears n gave food too Swaran...n thinking

 **Rajat** us ek case ne tumhe itna bdl Diya k tumne mujhpe hath utha Diya... **kyu bdl gye itna rajat kyu...**

She engrossed in feeding swaran...

...

 **A/N:lots of tension lots of flashback... So what next ...**

 **Oh God purvi lost her baby bcz of Rajat but Rajat blames purvi for this...**

 **Thankyou so much for all reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **Stay Blessed**

 **Keep smiling**

 **Mithi**


	14. Chapter 14

Rajat is looking for some file in record room...suddenly his eyes fell on a file.. A shiver passed through his body... His pain is visible through his eyes... He drifted into past memories...

 **Flashback**

Rajra coming back from court hearing after he declared innocent..both were happy... This hard time made then friends at least...Rajat humming song...n kaira just smiled to see him happy...Rajat broke silence

Kaira tumhari vjh se meri innocence proof ho gyi...bolo kya chahiye

Kaira meaningful look:Jo mangungi doge

Rajat happily:of course chahe jaan maang lo

Kaira:Vo nhi chahiye

Rajat confusedly:fir

Kaira looking straight into his eyes:tum

Rajat shocked:Kaira yeh tum but stopped by Kaira loud laugh

Pagal ho tum...bhla tumhara main kya krungi... Btw ice cream treat milegi na

Rajat smiled:sure...abhi Lata hu

He got down n crossed road to buy ice cream... Kaira watching him from car with tears...suddenly her phn rang she got down for better network...suddenly her eyes fell on a man who's aiming gun toward Rajat... She start shouting for Rajat but he didn't hear bcz of noises... She start running toward him but his back facing her so he didn't knw this... Suddenly he turned n saw kaira running toward him...he became confused... Kaira pushed him hard

Rajat

A bullet hit her back...she fell down n blood leaked out of her heart side chest...bullet exit her body from heart... Rajat shocked to see her...he ran to her n start patting her cheek

Kaira...utho

But she closed her eyes...her heart beats almost stops...he picked her in arms n rushed to hospital...

He's shouting for doctor n doctor took her inside OT...

Rajat sat shattered his tears are unstoppable...he's cursing himself for her condition...he's mumbling

Mujhe bchane k liye kyun kaira...maine kbhi koi Khushi nhi di tumhe fir kyun...mrne Diya hota mujhe...sb meri glti...Kaira kyu mere hisse ka drd bhi apne naam likha rhi ho...kyun

Meanwhile his dad n kaira family arrived...Rajat hugged his father n start sobbing  
Papa use kucch hoga toh nhi...papa Vo bullet mere liye tha...kyun kiya usne bolo papa... Kyun har baar mahaan bnne ki koshish krti ha... Maine use sirf dukh Diya yahan tk ptni hone ka koi haq nhi Diya fir kyun papa

Avinash(kaira brother):kyunki Vo aapse pyar krti ha jiju...

Rajat was hell shocked n kept mum..

Avi continues:jiju plz meri behn ko Jane dijiye.. Jb aap uski ankhon k samne Kisi aur k sath toh Vo sb bhi uske liye har pal maut k Bara bar ha...toh aaj mrne Dena use agr bulana ho toh pati bnke bulana

Rajat turning face:Avinash yeh mujhse nhi hoga plz

Avinash:fir mrne dijiye unhe...

Rajat shouts:stop this nonsense

Meanwhile doc came...

She is fine..blood loss bht zyada Hua isiliye recovery ko Time lgega...take care of her

All sighed...

Rajat is abt to enter her ward but his phone start ringing...he check caller id its from Purvi. But he ignore call...this happened again n again...but he didn't pick call...

Days passing like this...Rajat gave his most of time with Kaira as he felt himself guilty for her condition...but he's missing badly purvi...

Kaira got discharged...she shifted to home so Rajat decided to meet Purvi...he's really happy ... He reached there n knock the door.. Purvi opened the door. ... Rajat hugged her tightly...but she didn't hug him back...instead of this she jerked him n entered inside silently... Rajat smiled n followed her

Toh koi naraz ha...

Purvi passed a glass of water but Rajat held her wrist n made her sit in his lap... Purvi tried to escape...after a long struggle she escaped n abt to move... Purvi cold behaviour made him angry n hurt...he shouts

What the hell is this Purvi...main itne time baad aya hu aur tum kyu

Purvi:apni biwi k pass jao...leave me

Rajat shocked:Purvi u knw na uski Jo condition ha only bcz of me...main insaniyat k nate uske pass tha

Purvi:toh ab yahan kya lene aye ho ..jao vahin

Rajat trying to control anger:Purvi yr chhodi yeh sb btao meri princess kaisi ha. .(kissing her belly)

Purvi in anger:stop this drama Rajat .. 15 din se milna toh dur mera phn tk nhi uthaya... Ab yaad hmari...

Rajat:Purvi she was serious...mera vahan hona bhi zruri tha

Purvi:ab toh 6 mhine se zyada ho gya ab divorce kyun nhi de dete...chhod doh use

Rajat softly:Purvi uski halat k liye main responsible hu...aise mein kaise chhod du use btao

Purvi same tone:Rajat uske pass uska bhai baap ha toh aapki kya zrurt... U have to chose Rajat me or she

Rajat shouts:she is my wife damit...

Purvi shocked as its first time that Rajat considered her as WIFE...

Rajat continues:patni ha Vo meri...aur is wqt Jo mera farz ha main nibhana chata hoon

Purvi anger raised with this:haan main toh koi nhi...jo ha vhi ha...ptni ha Vo tumhari...pehle haq uska...main toh dusri aurat jo tumhare is najayaz bche ko jnm dene wali hu... Hmara toh rishta hi najayaz ha

Rajat loses his temper n slapped her

How dare are u mere bche ko najayaz kha... U see Purvi tum mere liye kya ho mujhe explain krne ki zrurt nhi...aur rha swal Kaira ka Vo responsibility ha meri...is time nhi chhod skta use

Purvi eyes had tears with his harsh behaviour:toh mujhse kyun Milne ate ho...  
Jao apni Patni k pass...dubara mt Ana yahan... Aaj se main aur tum ajnabee...

Rajat was hell shocked...n tried to convince her but failed...so he decided to clear this mess after Kaira recovery...but it never happened..

...

 **Rajat back to reality** with Sachin voice...

Sachin:kahan khoye ho kb se bula rha hu.. Chlo HQ Jana ha...file mil gyi mujhe

Rajat nodded n both left ..

 **SACHVI HOME**

Purvi sitting in hall n thinking something...she's thinking how Rajat left her at stage of pregnancy for Kaira n she lost her baby due to stress n tnsn...

Meanwhile Sachin came n tapped her shoulder...she back to reality n saw Sachin...she instantly hugged Sachin n start sobbing...Sachin became confused...n asked abt matter...

Purvi separated n said

Sachin papa aisa kaise Kr skte ha... Unhone itna bda dhokha Diya...Sachin Vo mere sath itna bda jhuth kaise...

Sachin:kya Hua

Purvi:aaj papa ki diary mili usmein likha ha k meri bchi zinda ha...vo mri nhi ha Rajat k pass ha Vo...inlogo ne itna jhuth kyun Sachin

Sachin was hell shocked to hear this...

Purvi u mean to say Sakhi

Purvi:haan...isiliye us ke sath ek ajeeb sa connection feel hota ha mujhe...aur Rajat ki shadi 5 saal pehle hui toh pure 5 saal ki bchi kahan se ayi...agr shadi k pehle dinse bhi sb thik tha dono mein toh bhi 4 saal ki bchi hoti...

Sachin sat on couch with thud:Purvi sakhi

Purvi cuts:main papa ko kbhi maaf nhi krungi...kbhi nhi...mujhse meri bchi chheen li

She is crying badly ... Sachin hugged her n start to console her...but she lost in her bitter past...

 **Flashback**

In all Rajvi fight n mess Purvi father arrived b shocked to know abt Purvi pregnancy...both argued...but PF kept silent front of Purvi stubbornness...

Its Purvi delivery time...her father took her to hospital...doctor took her inside n PF waiting outside...her screams clearly audible to him he is really restless... After long wait these voices stopped...PF took relieved sigh...n Talked to doctor for few minutes n after that he went to meet Purvi...

He entered n saw Purvi lying on bed...she looks so weak...PF sat beside his bed on stool...

Purvi looking here n there:papa meri baby

PF:sorry beta baby nhi ha

Purvi shocked:mtlb

PF:tumhe mri hui bchi hui...bchi jnm se pehle hi mar chuki thi...doctor kucch nhi Kr paye...

Purvi hugged his father n start crying... PF start consoling her...

Purvi separated after few minutes:papa Rajat

PF got angry:nhi aya Vo...jb Maine phone kiya bola mujhe koi Lena Dena nhi ha na purvi se na uske bche se...

Purvi heart sank:papa Rajat mujhse pyar krte ha Vo aise

PF cuts:Vo tujhse pyar krta tha ab Vo apni biwi se pyar krta ha...bhul gya Vo tujhe...tu bhi bhul ja...

Purvi nodded with tears n her heart filled with hate for Rajat...

After this Purvi moved to Delhi with her Father...

...

 **She back to reality with** Swaran voice...

Mumma bhukh lgi ha

Sachin:chlo beta main deta hu..

He left with Swaran...

Purvi still sitting n thinking:Rajat aur papa dono mil k itna bda cheat kiya ... Papa to khair but Rajat u have to pay for this mujhse meri bchi chhin li...jis trh main apni bchi k liye tdpi hu ab Rajat aur kaira ko bhi usi drd se guzrna hoga...

She sighed...n call someone...

 **RAJRA HOME**

Rajat is sitting in hall whereas kaira going toward room...she is abt to enter room but stopped to see Sakhi... She smiled to see her antics

Sakhi stood front of mirror...n tried to wear Kaira saree... She's creating mess of it but still trying...she has no idea of Kaira presence... Kaira still smiling...

Sakhi saw her n asked

Mumma meli sali kaishi lgi

Kaira smiled:awww mela bcha...kina bda ho gya...bht sundr lg rhe ho bcha... Chlo aapka pic click krte..

She clicked her pic..n picked her in arms...

Chlo papa ko dikhate ha...

Sakhi excitedly:chlo mumma

Both came in hall

Kaira excitedly:see Rajat sakhi ne saree lgai...

Rajat saw her:wow Sakhi toh bht pyari lg ri ha...

Sakhi:sch papa

Rajat:haan...acha aap khud lgaya

Sakhi:haan papa

Rajat:yeh loh aapka price...

He gave her a chocolate...she kissed his cheek...

Kaira:chlo Sakhi hum dadu nanu aur mamu ko dikhate

Sakhi excitedly:yahooo...chlo...

Rajat:jao sare zmane ko dikhao...haan bde bde poster lgwa doh

Kaira smirked:lgwa dungi...

Rajat:jao fir

Kaira smiled n left with Sakhi

Rajat sat with sweet smile n lost in past

 **Flashback**

Kaira entered Rajat room n astonished to saw a new born baby on bed...she was smiling... Kaira attracted to het hypnotised smile...she went near her n start playing...baby held het finger tight...Kaira smiled...she tried ungripped finger but baby held it tightly

Meanwhile Rajat came out of washroom n saw both playing...kaira saw him n stood...

She:dekho na Rajat kitni pyari bchi ha...meri finger hi nhi chhod rhi...kiski bchi ha yeh

Rajat rudely: yeh meri beti hai

Kaira having tears: purvi nahi ayi

Rajat: yeh sirf meri bachi hai uski nahi jo janam toh diya pr iss masoom ki shakal tak dekhne se mna Kr diya...

Kaira: rajat

Rajat: Dekho yeh meri beti hai ise palne ka kaam mera ha... Tumhe bina vjh yeh sab problem face karne ki koi zrurt nhi, waise bhi humare divorce ki trial a jayenge tum chali jao Jake apni life dekho

Kaira hurted tone:Rajat aap ek chhoti bchi ko akele kaise palenge...ise uski ma ki zrurt ha...

Rajat:bola na tumhe fikr krne ki zrurt nhi...rhi baat is bchi ki main caretaker rkh lunga

Kaira with heavy throat:Rajat care taker k hath Mein de ke apni bchi ka bchpn mt chhinna...care taker k hath se pli hoon main aur Jo kaam ma kr skti Vo care taker kbhi nhi..

Rajat:Maine tumse advise manga

Kaira:fine tumhe care taker rkhni ha toh is bchi ka khyal main rkhti hu...jo paisa tum care taker ko doge Vo hr mhine mujhe de Dena... (Rajat gave her a look)aur dekho kitni khush ha yeh mere sath..

Rajat left silently. ...

Kaira smiled as his silence is his approval ..

She picked baby n smiled

Beta main aapki ma nhi hu but mumma jaisi hu...hmein aapko akdu papa ko bhi she paused...n start feeding her...

Kaira n sakhi have good time together... Sakhi is whole world for kaira now...both enjoyed each other company...this is like Yashoda mayia n Kanha type relation... Whole month passed like this...at the first day of next month...

Kaira made sakhi sleeping at night...Rajat came n Kaira gave him dinner..

Rajat abt to go for his room but Kaira stopped him

Rajat

Rajat:haan

Kaira teasingly:ek mhina ho gya meri salary

Rajat confusedly:Salary

Kaira:Sakhi ki care taker hoon na

Rajat smiled bit n removed his wallet from pocket n hand over her

Kaira surprisedly:yeh

Rajat cuts:sb rkhlo bs 10 hzar mere liye rkh Dena...vo baki mein tumhara manage ho jayega na

Kaira nodded

Rajat smiled:rkh lo

Kaira smiled n blushed herself...

Rajat too smiled seeing her...

...

 **Rajat back to reality** with Sakhi scream

papaaaa

Detho

Rajat ran to him n asked panicky

Sakhi beta kya Hua

Sakhi:Chhotu baby mumma ko kick tiya

Rajat took sigh n said

Bcha papa ko dra diya tha...

Rajat turned to kaira:kahan kiya kick

She showing her belly:Rajat bht badmash ha tumhara bcha...

Rajat smiled

Sakhi:mumma ushko football thelna ha Jo kick klta ha

All laughed at this...Rajat hugged both Kaira n Sakhi...n they shared family hug

 **A/N:so Sakhi is Rajvi daughter...**

 **So what next**

Thank you all of you

Keep reviewing...

TC

Mithi


	15. Chapter 15

**RAJRA HOUSE**

Rajat is getting ready n Kaira packing suitcase for him...Sakhi standing n glaring Rajat

Papa aap mt jao na pleash

Rajat smiled:princess bs ek din kl sham toh main aa hi jaunga

Pleash papa kl mela annual function ha...mela dance dekhne Ana,She said while wrapping arms to his legs

Rajat picked her in arms n twisted her nose

Maine mumma se bola k vo aapke performance ka video bna le papa ake dekhenge...

Sakhi smilingly

Tch

Rajat pecked her forehead

Sch

Kaira interrupting them

Agr baap beti ka emotional sequence ho gya ho toh aapki jaankari k liye bta du Taxi a gyi ha.

Rajat n Sakhi making faces

Rajat:acha baby chlta hu(putting Sakhi down)

Beta Sakhi Vo aapka ek photo la doh papa ko papa sath le k jayenge,Rajat said

Sidha bolo Mumma ko kissi klni ha,Sakhi said while running outside

Rajra gave unbelievable look to each other ..

Kaira with bit anger:dekha Rajat kya asr ho rha ha Sakhi pe tumhari hrkton ka

Rajat widened eyes:meri hrktein,ab biwi se pyar krna bhi glt ha haye raam(He said while leaning toward her)

Kaira smiled n wrapped arms around his neck:apna khyal rkhna

Rajat pecked her forehead:jee begum sahiba

Kaira kissed his cheek...Rajat smiled n left after sometimes...

Kaira is about to shut the door but a courier boy came n asked

hai kya

Kaira:jee nhi...main unki wife hu aap mujhe btayiye

C.B:unke liye yeh kuch court k papers ha..

Kaira took papers n signed...

She entered inside n sat...She opened the seal of paper

Yeh court k papers achanak se...Legal Notice...hai kya inmein

She start reading n shocked...Tears rolling down her eyes...She start crying badly n shouting

No,Vo mere Sath aisa nhi k skti...main apni Sakhi Kisi ko nhi dungi...nhi dungi yeh custody case ka notice my foot(she tore the papers) n ran to Sakhi room n start doing her packing while sobbing

Nhi main apni beti Purvi ko nhi dungi...Jnm de ke fenk diya tha ab pyar a rha ha firse meri life mein zeher gholne ayi ha...main Sakhi ko le ke dur chli jaungi haan nhi dungi main

She is behaving like mads...Sakhi tried to call  
Her but she is not in senses...

Mumma mumma ta Hua...aap lo kyun lhe ha,Sakhi asked while crying to see her mom tears

Kaira composed herself to see Sakhi tears she sat on bed n hugged her

Kucch nhi beta mumma ha na Vo aapko knhi ni Jane degi...

She wiped Sakhi tears n gave drawing sheets n color to her:aap yeh colors kro main abhi ek phn call krke ati hu

Sakhi nodded n Kaira went out...

She entered her room n opened wardrobe n picked her black coat n some papers

Purvi shayad tum advocate Kaira Rajat Kumar ko janti nhi...jb main Kisi aur k sath glt nhi hone diya toh apne aur apni bchi k sath glt kaise hone de skti hun...ab tumse court mein hi mulaqat hogi...

She start her laptop n filled up papers for permission...n called someone...

She sat with closed eyes...a fear of pain visible on her face..

 **EVENING**

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachin sitting on couch n reading a file...Swaran is playing on floor whereas Purvi is busy on phn...Sachin smiled to see her.. He got up n moved toward her...n asked hugged her from back...Purvi frowned n lightly jerked him...Sachin smiled...

Purvi cut call:kya ha Sachin...main baat kr rhi thi aur tum...

Sachin:pyar kr rha hu...n he leaned toward her,she blushed little n downed her gaze

Purvi:htiye Sachin,Swaran a jayega...

Sachin romantically:usko bhi toh behn chahiye..n start planting wet kisses on her neck which made her shiver...He made her turn n kissed her forehead...n moving face toward her lips but heard a sound

Ting tong

Sachin:Purvi kya awaze nikal rhi ho

Purvi confused:main

Sachin:khair chhodo(again leaned toward her but again)

Ting tong

Sachin glared her

Purvi:jayiye drwaza kholiye

Sachin frustrated:jata hu

He went n Purvi smiled

Sachin opened the door n a Courier Boy gave him a packet n left...

Sachin looking papers weirdly:yeh toh legal documents jaisa kucch ha...Purvi k naam hai kya yeh..chlo dekhta hu

He sat on couch n opened it n start reading papers...He became shocked n eyes turned red in anger...but he control n louder

Sham kaka

Sham came:jee jwai baby

Sachin:aap swaran ko zra Bahr ghuma layiye..

Sham nodded confusedly..n took Swaran n left...

Sachin shut the door n shouts:Purvi

She came running with his angry voice..

Haan Sachin

Sachin threw paper toward her:kya ha yeh

Purvi confusedly:kya

Sachin:Purvi how could you do this...tumne ek baar mujhe btana bhi zruri nhi smjha

Purvi picked papers n start reading.

Sachin:tumne Sakhi ki custody k liye Rajat aur Kaira ko court bulaya ha aur Kaira ne tumhe notice bheja ha...tum kyun bhul rhi ho Vo ek senior advocate ha...ab court mein Vo tumhare lawyer k samne hogi...aur Vo Sakhi ki ma ha yeh btane ki zrurt ni ha.

Purvi shouts:Sakhi ki ma main hu vo nhi.. Zbrdsri ki ma bni baithi ha Vo

Sachin:main nhi chahta Sakhi yahan aye

Purvi:Sakhi meri beti ha un logo ne cheat kiya mere sath meri beti ko dur rkha mujhse ab main unhe usi drd se guzrte dekhna chahti hu...i know Rajat ne yeh sb usi k kehne pe kiya ha..

Sachin:Apni zidd k agge tum sb barbad mt kr Dena Purvi...Kaira vahan ek vkeel bn k nhi ma bnke jayegi

Purvi:Sakhi meri beti ha.. Aur rhi baat Kaira ki is bar use apna kucch chhenne nhi dungi... Mere notice ko challenge kiya Vo use toh ab court ki bhasha mein hi baat krungi ..

Sachin:Purvi chhod doh zid...

Purvi:main decision le liya Sakhi hmare sath rhegi bs...

Sachin gave unbelievable look n moved outside in anger...

Purvi start reading papers n mumbled

Sachin tumhe mera Sath Dena hoga meri bchi ko vapis lane k liye...

She moved to room

...  
 **.NEXT EVENING**

 **RAJRA HOME**

Kaira is sitting n reading all aspects n files n preparing for Saki custody case...Meanwhile Rajat came n saw her working on papers

Kya kr rhi ho Kaira,He asked sitting beside her...

Kaira looked at him n passed papers toward him

Khud hi dekh lo

Rajat took papers n shocked to read

Custody case Sakhi ka...Purvi

Kaira:Haan Vo Sakhi ko le Jana chahti ha...but main nhi Jane dungi meri bchi ko

Rajat raising eyebrows:mtlb

Kaira:main khud Sakhi ka custody case ldungi

Rajat again became shocked:pagal ho kya . Vo Purvi ki beti ha agr chahe liya skti ha tum ya main bolne wale koi nhi hote

Kaira:Sakhi ki ma kya sirf janam dene se uska drja mujhse bda ho gya...jo aurat paida hote hi chhod diya bchi ko chehra tk ni dekha Vo ma ha aur main Jo itne saal se pyr kiya pala main kucch nhi..

Rajat:main smjhta hu...but Agr Purvi chahti ha toh Sakhi uske sath jayegi...

Kaira gave him unbelievable look to him

Rajat:Purvi ko achank sakhi ki yaad kaise ayi...mujhe baat krni hogi...

He left. N Kaira sat with tears n drifted into pa **st**

 **FLASHBACK**

The day when Rajat n Kaira got know abt Rajvi baby...They came home with Abhirika n Avinash(kaira bro)...

Kaira is sitting in hall n playing with Sakhi...Rajat is in room...

All came n Kaira wished all n

Main pani lati hu..

RF:nhi beta pani nhi...hum Rajat se baat krne aye ha...kahan ha Vo

Rajat came out n asked abt matter but RF gave him a tight slap which made all shocked..

Bs yhi kmi thi...yeh bhi kr diya...yeh bchi tumhari ayashiyo ka ntija ha Rajat...shrm ni Ayi yeh sb krte huye...ek bar bhi socha k kya jwab dunga Kaira ko uske baap ko tumne apne sath sath kaira ki bhi life spoil krdi...shukr ha Teri ma zinda nhi yeh sb dekhne k liye...kash main bhi mar gya hota

Rajat stood silent as he is agree with his father's words

RF moved to Kaira n joined hands

Dekh beta main shrminda hu apne ghtiya bete ki shadi tum jaisi pari se kra k tumhari zindagi khraab kr di...pr main aisa sasur nhi Jo sirf apne bete ko support krunga na tum us zmane ki ldki ho k yeh sb bardasht kr k pati k sath rho...aise bete ko apne hathon se Marne ka mn kr rha ha pr is nanhi c jaan k liye ruk gya(pointing little Sakhi)jiski ma bhaag gyi agr baap bhi mar jaye toh in logo ke paap mein is bchi ka kya kasoor...pr main ek baap hokr kehta hu chli ja ise chhod k tod doh yeh rishta isse knhi acha jeevan milega tumhe jao Kaira

Kaira:papa baat zmane ki nhi ha pyar ki ha...jis din Rajat se shadi hui usi din usse pyar ho gya...itne din main janti thi k inpr mera koi haq nhi yeh Kisi aur ki amant ha pr ab jb mujhe mauka Mila ha iske tute dil ko shara dene ka toh aap bol rhe ha k jau...papa shayad ptni bnkr na Shi dost bnke hi inka sath Dena chahti hu..

KF:thik ha agr tumhara yhi decision ha toh main sath hu mgr is bchi ko Kisi orphanage(she gave a tough glare)okay baba orphanage nhi koi hostel vahan chhodte ha khrcha main uthaunga

Kaira:I don't think so aapko mere family matter mein bolne ki zrurt ha...so plz aap is mamle se dur rhiye...

Avinash:didi aap jiju ke Sath rehna chahti ha toh rhiye but yeh bchi plz aap ise yahan mt rkhiye...yeh kbhi aap dono ko ek nhi hone degi...us ldki ki yaad ha yeh...acha aap na ise Kisi aur ko de doh

Abhijeet:haan Kaira main aur tarika ise adopt kr lete ha...tumhari ankhon k samne rhegi

Tarika:haan kaira ise koi kmi nhi hogi bs mujhe bhua ki jgh mumma bolegi

Kaira shouts:chup rhiye aap sb...is bchi ka baap zinda ha toh use koi orphanage hostel ya adopt kyu kre...yeh meri bchi ha main dhyan rkhungi iska aur aap sb bhi ise is ghr ka varis manke apnana Tb tk mujhe bhi mt bulana...

She picked baby n moved to room...

All stood shocked...

Rajat:Jo chahe is bchi ko le jaye..main kucch nhi bolunga...

He too left outside

Tarika:hmein Kaira ko ek mauka Dena chahiye ho skta Jo ab tk nhi Hua Vo yeh bchi krde...aur hai toh Rajat ka hi khoon aur yeh glti bhi toh Vo Kaira k ane se pehle kiya..

Abhijeet:I think Tarika is right

Avi:but Abhijeet g Vo meri behn Kisi aur ki bchi kyun pale..jo admi use ptni hone ka sukh nhi de ska ab Vo uski najayaz aulaad kyun pale

He stopped with a slap on his face n all shocked to see Kaira again

Meri bchi ko bhukh lgi thi dudh lene Ayi thi.. Pr nhi pta tha meri bchi k liye itna zeher bhra ha tumhare dmag mein..  
Tum apna bhul gye...arrey tum bhi toh ek anath ho mere dad ki najayaz aulad ..tumhare ghr ane se meri mom ghr chhod k chli gyi... Agr us wqt hum bhi tumhare Sath yhi kiya hota toh...tumhe bdi behn ni ma bn k smbhala aur tum mere pyar ka yeh sila de rhe ho...

Avi:didi

Kaira:mar gyi tumhari didi

N she again went from there

Avi hugged his father:dad didi mujhe kbhi danta bhi nhi aaj Mara...sirf us bchi k liye...

Meanwhile all heard loud cry of Sakhi..All went to room n saw her crying...Kaira is no where...Tarika start clapping to made her smile but she still crying abhijeet start singing n RF n KF too joined him but she still crying n staring Avinash...

Avinash can't bear her cry so he picked her n start to play she start laughing n playing with him...he engrossed with baby so much even didn't realise Kaira presence...

Kaira:lao meri bchi doh(rudely)

Avi:nhi didi dekho kitni pyari ha aap bottle mujhe doh main pilata hu ise dudh

Kaira:kyun

Avinash:sorry didi main sirf ek point se socha but I know I was wrong...yeh na mujhe mama bulayegi aur sbse zyada pyar bhi mama se kregi

All smiled n Kaira hugged Avinash...gradually all except Sakhi...

 **Flashback end**

Kaira came out of thoughts...n crying still

Jis bchi k liye main sbke against gyi aaj usi ko mujhse dur kr rhe ho Rajat kyun...aaj bhi Purvi ki zidd zyada important ha...

She is thinking abt incident

..

...

 **sorry for late...thank you so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **Mithi**


	16. Chapter 16

**SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachin n Purvi arguing abt Sakhi custody...

Sachin:look Purvi yeh glt ha...vo Kaira ko hi apni ma manti ha...tumhe apni ma accept nhi kr payegi Vo...plz Purvi zidd mt kro

Purvi angrily:plz Sachin Vo meri bchi ha mere sath rhegi bs

Sachin bit louder:Purvi tum

But stopped with door bell ring...He went to opened door n shocked to see Rajat

"R...Rajat tum",He asked shockedly

"Vo...main...vo...Purvi",Rajat start stramming

"andr Ayo",Sachin said while pressing his shoulder

Both went inside...

"Purvi...Rajat aya ha",Sachin calling Purvi

Purvi looked at Rajat n gave him a fiery look..

"tum dono baaat kro main chlta hu",Sachin said

"nhi Sachin...baitho tum bhi",Rajat said instantly

Sachvi n Rajat sat down on couch..trio were silent...Rajvi looking each other with pain n moist eyes with lots of complaints n Questions whereas Sachin saw them without blink his eyes can show his pain a fear of losing his love n family...

"Vo custody case",Rajat spoke with courage

"haan...mujhe meri beti vapis chahiye jo tum logo ne dhokhe se chheen li mujhse",Purvi said in anger

"kyaaa,dhokhe se...are you mad Purvi...arrey dhokha toh tumne diya ha mujhe...mujhse aur bchi se Milne tk se mna kr diya...main Bahr khda rha Sakhi ko le ke but tumne toh na mujhe andr ane ki ijazat di na Sakhi ko ek nzr dekhna gwara smjha...bs tod diya rishta kyun Purvi...bolo ab",Rajat burst out

"Wah Rajat Wah...jhuth tum bolo shadi tum kro...dhokhe se Sakhk ko tum le k gye aur dhokhe baaz tum...tumne aur dad ne jhuth bola k Sakhi mri hui paida hui...aur le k tum chle gye...",Purvi replied in same angry tone

"kya uncle ne tumhe yeh btaya k Sakhi Mari hui but Purvi tumhare papa ne mujhe yeh btaya k tumhe Sakhi ka chehra bhi ni dekhna aur na hi mujhse rishta rkhna ha",Rajat said in shock

"jhuth",Purvi shouts

"nhi Purvi us din jb mujhe uncle ka phn aya k tumhe hospital le k gye ha main usi wqt a gya...aur",He said while lost in past

 **FLASHBACK**

Purvi was in labour room n screaming lot...her father walking in hall restlessly n praying for her wellness...after some times doctor informed him abt Baby girl...he discussed something with doctor...n doc nodded n left...

PF thinking:maaf krna bhgwan manta hu glt krne ja rha hu pr main nhi chahta meri beti k vjh se Kisi aur ki beti ka ghr khraab ho... Muhhe krna ha yeh...

He abt to entered but Rajat came n asked

Uncle Purvi kaisi ha...hmara baby sb

Purvi Father held his arm n dragged to corner...Rajat became confused...

"kahan ja rhe ho",PF asked

"Purvi se Milne",Rajat replied

"kyun milna ha",PF asked angrily

"kyun ka mtlb..vo hmari bchi ha pyar krte ha hum",Rajat replied

"pyar my foot...shadi shuda ho tum...aur vaise bhi Purvi ab tumse ya tumhari bchi se koi rishta nhi rkhna chahti...dekhna bhi nhi chahti tum dono ko...apni bchi lo jao yahan se...chahe apni biwi ko doh chahe Kisi sdk pe fenko pr hmse dur rho...",PF said while giving baby in his hands

"yeh aap nhi...purvi yeh ni...mujhe milna ha usse" ,Rajat said with moist eyes

"ek baat Mein smjh ni ata...nhi milna use tumse...just go..",PF shouts

"Vo uncle",Rajat tried to speak but PF pushed him toward exit

Rajat walking toward door with moist eyes

Nhi Purvi aisa nhi kr skti...nhi...mera bhrosa pyar sb tod diya...kyun...I hate you Purvi...just hate you

... **..**

 **FLASHBACK END**

...

Rajat came out of thoughts n Sachvi n Rajat all had tears in eyes

"nhi papa aisa nhi...vo mere sath aisa nhi",Purvi mumbling with moist eyes

"main sch keh rha hu...uncle ne aisa hi kiya tha",Rajat said

"mtlb glti Kisi nhi thi yeh gltfehmia paida ki gyi thi papa ne",Sachin sighed

"But mujhe apni beti chahiye bs",Purvi demanded

"tumhari beti ha main mna nhi krunga but I think tum log usse mil lo aur thoda tym spent kro uske sath..vo bhi comfortable ho jayegi",Rajat said while keeping his face in palms

"but Rajat Kaira bhabhi",Sachin said softly

"main smjha dunga...tum log aaj dinner pe ghr Ana",Rajat said n left

"Abhi bhi tym ha Purvi soch lo",Sachin said

"aaj sham hum jayenge vahan...ready rehna..",Purvi said n left..

Sachin sighed n sat worriedly.

...  
...

 **RAJRA HOME**

Rajat reached home n saw Sakhi n Kaira sitting in hall...Kaira still worried n Sakhi lying in her lap...both were silent...

Rajat sat on dinning table n said

Kaira Lunch de doh...mujhe bureau Jana ha

Kaira nodded n served him n for herself too...Sakhi too sat beside Kaira n trio start having lunch

"Kaira",Rajat said while looking at plate

"hmmm",She replied while feeding Sakhi

"Sachin aur Purvi aaj dinner pe a rhe ha...Sakhi se Milne",Rajat said looking at her

Kaira became angry on this ..he eyes got moist

"toh aapne decide kr liya",Kaira asked tearily

"hmmm...hum chah kr bhi use nhi rok skte",Rajat replied

"fine..tum krna un logo k sath dinner mujhe kucch kaam ha main Sakhi ko lekr ja rhi hu",Kaira said angrily

"kaam tumhe ha toh jao tum...Sakhi yhin rhegi",Rajat said stubbornly

Kaira became hurt n Angry...She tried to control her anger n tears...She moved from there without having lunch...

Rajat was equally adamant...He just had lunch n went bureau without care..

Kaira is in room n lying while placing arm on her eyes...tears rolling down...she is sobbing...Sakhi came n saw her worriedly...she sat beside her on bed n lightly caressed Kaira's hairs

mumma kyun ro rahi ho

" kuch nahi ap kha liya toh chup chap so jao mumma ko kaam ha disturb mt karna",Kaira said angrily

Little Sakhi face fell...She get down from bed n she goes from there... kaira feels bad and about to call her back but Sakhi come with bowl full of nuts and place it front of her Kaira looks her with question...

" haan haan sakhi so jayegi per mumma nahi khaye yeh kaishe good hai Sakhi tho kha liya per chotu baby nahi khaya chalo ab mumma chote baby khayenge bina ziddi samne",Sakhi scolding her like elders n feed her

Kaira smiled through tears...Sakhi kissed her forehead

Kaira thinks that how much she depended on Sakhi

" kaise de de itni asani se itni pyar ko jo muje kabhi mila hi nahi, jo bhi ho jaye main nahi dungi apko chahe uske liye muje apni jaan hi kyun na deni pdi",Kaira said while hugging Sakhi

Sakhi didn't understand but hugged her mumma n slept...

...  
...

...

 **EVENING**

Kaira is talking on phone...n setting the hall...Meanwhile door bell rang...She opened n a boy gave her food packets which she ordered for dinner...Sakhi watching her keenly...

"aaj khanna kyun aya bahar se, hum log toh kahi nhi ja rhe",Sakhi asked confusedly

" wo aapke papa k kuch special guest a rhe ha isiliye",Kaira replied ...

"per papa k dost k liye ap khana bnayenge na",Sakhi said

" haan pr yeh log kuch zyada hi special hi aut unko mumma ka khana pasand nahi ayega isiliye mngvaya",Kaira said

Sakhi made faces:chhi Sakhi ki mumma sabse achi cook ha, sakhi ki mumma ki khana hi best hoti hai, mujhe yeh sab nhi khana

" aapke kiye mumma kuch aur bnayenge wo sirf sakhi mumma khayenge",Kaira replied while hugging her

"yum...yum...pl papa",Sakhi asked looking at her

" aapke papa ka taste aaj kal bdl gya ha beta wo unke sath khayenge",Kaira said lost

Sakhi nodded...n Kaira engrossed in work...

Rajat comes home little early he see house which is tidy as usual in Kaira way...He sighed..

he called Sakhi and asked her" yeh sab kya ha Sakhi, aapke toys yahan wahan bikhre kyun ha"

" apko dikha nhi Sakhi khel rahi hai",Sakhi looked him suspiciously

" aaj kal aapke papa ko kuch bhi dikhai nhi de rha ha beta",Kaira taunts

" Sakhi apki maa ko hi jo dektha ha usko nazar andaz kr skti ha",Rajat said glaring her

" Sakhi papa se keh doh maon nazar andaz nhi krto per yeh dekhna hi nhi chahte",Kaira too taunted him

" Sakhi Mumma se keho..",Rajat abt to sat but stopped with Sakhi voice

"Chup dono bilkul chup yeh kya ha... amne samne ho hai na dono... fir khud bol skte ha na",Sakhi said while keeping hands on hip...

both Rajra looked her in silent mode...

" bolna hi bekar ha",Rajat mumbles n he himself start to change covers and screen

Sakhi looks the color and Rajat ask

kaise hai

Sakhi replied:bilkul aapke jaise

Rajat confusedly:mtlb

" bilkul khdus and boring",Sakhi answered

Kaira who listening all this laughs hard... Rajat get the point...Sakhi start running n  
he ran to catch her but she goes and hids behind kaira who hugs her tight giving hifi...

Rajat dashed with Kaira n both lost...both shared cute eye lock.

Rajat hold her face n moving closed but door bell rings and back to reality...

Rajat went to opened door n happy to see Sachvi...Kaira gave a look to Purvi n feels disturbed with rajvi friendship...Purvi too gave a disgusting look to Kaira...

"Ayo Sachin Purvi",Rajat lead them to hall

All sat...

"Hi Bhabhi kaisi ha aap",Sachin asked Kaira

"main thik hu Sachin g...aap sb baithiye main coffee lati hu",Kaira said n left to kitchen

Purvi looking here n there...n spotted Sakhi in corner playing with toys...

"Sakhi beta yahan ayiye",Purvi extending arms toward her

"hlo aunty",Sakhi said from distance

Purvi felt with word"AUNTY"...she composed herself...

"yahan Ayo Sakhi",Rajat called her

Sakhi moved toward Rajat n asked

Kya Hua papa...main thel rhi thi...

Purvi looked her,"beta aisa nhi bolte aapke papa ha"

"Vo mele papa ha aap kyun boli beech mein",Sakhi said irritatedy

Purvi glared her angrily,"aise baat krte ha bdo se mumma ne yeh sikhaya"

"Aap mele mumma k bale mein mt bolo",Sakhi angrily

"Sakhi",Purvi shouts

But she ran away...

Kaira served coffee to all n sat...

Meanwhile Sakhi came to them with a puppy in hands...

"Mumma detho na tuffy ka kl la ha",Sakhi said cutely n left him on ground...

Tuffy moved toward Purvi n licked her feet...Purvi gave a disgusting look... N shouts

Yeh kutta ghr kon laya...bahr nikalo ise

Sakhi bit louder:aunty iska naam tuffy ha...isko sorry bolo

"what main ise sry bolungi no nvr",Purvi replied angrily

"detho aunty aap ishko solly bolo...ishko gusha a jayega",Sakhi answered in same tone

Purvi anger raised with this n she turned to Kaira

Yeh sikhaya bchi ko tumne bdo se zubaan ldana...ghr mein kutta kon rkhta ha...nikalo use Bahr

Kaira softly:Purvi g yeh ghr mera ha yahan tuffy rhega ya nhi it will be my decision...plz aap ismein mt boliye

Purvi anger raised up:Kaira

But cut by Sachin

Purvi baitho...bchi ha Vo...itna gussa mt kro

Purvi sat...n all started to talk...

Rajat to Swaran:jao beta aap Sakhi didi k sath khelo

Swaran nodded n he ran inside

Rajat:Purvi tumhe Sakhi se aise baat nhi krni chahiye thi...Vo tuffy de bht pyar krti ha...aur gussa bht zyada ata ha use tumhare jaise...

"aur badtameez bhi ha Kaira ki trh",She glared Kaira in anger

Kaira abt to say something but Rajat held her hand n nodded as no...

Kaira kept mum...n stared him with moist eyes...

Sachin who was silent till now spoke:I think hmein Sakhi ko stress Ni dena chahiye...is umr k zkhm sari zindagi drd dete ha...

Purvi stubbornly:main apni beti ko le k jaungi  
Bs

"but Purvi tumhari zidd knhi uski life ko complicated na krde",Sachin replied

"Sachin tum",Purvi tried to speak but stop by Crying sound of Swaran...All rushed to room  
n shocked to see swaran crying badly

Purvi rushed to him n hugged him

Kya Hua bcha...

Swaran crying:Sakhi didi mala mujhe

Purvi hold Sakhi arm:kyun Mara use...hath zyada chlte ha tumhare...Yhi sikhaya is aurat ne(glaring Kaira)

Sakhi shouts:aap hal baat mumma pe kyun late hu...Meli mumma aishi nhi ha...besht ha...aap Swalan ko kya sikhaya

Purvi anger raised:is trh zubaan ldaogi mujhse...Kaira se bhi aise baat krti ho... Sbki is Kaira ki parvarish ka ntija ha...bigaad rkha ha ise..na khud ko slika tha na ise sikhaya

Sakhi:aap mele mumma ko na bolo...aap ka beta sb bigaal diya

Purvi glaring her in anger n turned to Kaira

Yeh parvarish di ha ise...tameez aur tehzeeb kucch ni sikhaya...dekho kitni badtameez ha yeh...

Kaira:meri bchi aisi nhi ha zrur kucch kiya hoga Swaran ne...vo

Purvi cuts:tum toh bolo hi mt.. kya kaha tumhari beti Vo meri beti ha...zbrdsti ma bnne ki koshish mt kro

Sachin n Rajat looking them silently...Whereas Purvi giving Kaira a lecture on **PARVARISH**

Sakhi came n threw a file front of Purvi in anger which is full of colors...

Purvi:yeh kya ha

Sakhi in anger:Swaran ne papa ka file khlaab kr diya...isiliye mala

Rajat whispers:ab Sakhi k papa ki cheezon ko koi hath lgaye Sakhi ko psnd nhi

Sachin smiled:Gusse mein bilkul Purvi pe gyi ha

Rajat whispers:jaisi ma vaisi beti

Both giggled...Purvi heard n glared them both shut mouths...

Sakhi:apne bete ko bolo meli Papa k saman se dul lhe...Sakhi k papa ki cheez koi khlaav kre toh Sakhi ko bht gussa ata ha

Purvi anger rised up n she raised her Hand on Sakhi abt to slap but Kaira held her hand...

Purvi in anger:chhodo mera hath...ise toh

Sakhi hid begin Kaira...Kaira left her hand n said

Dekhiye Purvi g aap ko mujhe Jo kehna ha khiye but meri Beti se koi unchi awaz mein baat bhi kre toh mujhe nhi psnd...ainda yeh glti mt dohrayiye...

She looked Rajat once n left with Sakhi...

Purvi mumbles in anger:ek baar Sakhi ko le jau...phir btati hu ise...

Sachin:I think hmein chlna chahiye ab..

Purvi nodded n trio left...

Rajat sighed...n moved to room...

He saw Kaira sitting on bed while leaning back to bed rest n Sakhi lying in her lap...

Rajat sat beside her n asked

Kya zrurt thi Purvi se ldne ki...

Kaira said nothing n hugged Sakhi tightly...

Rajat softly:Kaira plz try to understand this...hmein Sakhi aur Purvi ko tym Dena ha...ek dusre ko smjhne ka

Kaira stern voice:main Sakhi Kisi ko nhi dungi

Sakhi slept in her lap...she made her comfortably on side...n too laid turning face to other side leaving Rajat shocked...

He wrapped arm around her but she react nothing...both had silent tears but had no courage to share pain...

.

 **A/N:so done with chap...**

 **Thank you for reviews n support**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Mithi...**


	17. Chapter 17

**SAME NIGHT**

 **SACHVI HOME**

Sachvi reached home n Purvi is in very bad mood...She sat on couch...Meanwhile Swaran came to her n ask

Mumma mko bhi Sakhi didi jaisa puppy chahiye

"kya krna ha Puppy",Purvi asked angrily

"mumma mko bhi puppy chahiye Jo mere sath khelega...main ushko khana khilaunga..pleash mumma",Swaran innocently demanded

"koi puppy nhi ayega ghr mein smjhe tum",Purvi shouted

"mujhe puppy chahiye.. Sakhi didi k pash bhi ha...mujhe bhi la k doh",Swaran stubbornly

"bola na koi puppy nhi ayega",Purvi angrily said

Sachin saw her in shock...

"mujhe chahiye",Swaran start crying

"Swaran",Purvi raised her hand in Swaran but Sachin held her hand n jerked it

"Purvi..dmag khraab ha...bcha ha Vo.. Pyar se bhi smjha skti ho...",Sachin scolding her..

"bcho ko glt zidd maan Lu taki Vo bhi bigad jaye us Sakhi k Jaise...mere dono bcho ko bigaad degi Vo",Purvi still in anger

"toh un sb cheezo ka gussa bcho pe nikalogi...look Purvi main nhi chahta K Sakhi ko pane ki zidd mein Swaran ko bhi na kho doh...",Sachin said n picked Swaran up in his arms...

Purvi looked him tearily:Sachin

He show her hand:bs Purvi...aage se mere bete se unchi awaz Mein baat bhi Ki toh bhul jaunga k tum meri Purvi ho...ya Yun kahu meri Purvi yahan akr knhi kho si gyi ha...mujhe meri purani wali Purvu vapis chahiye...

He sighed n left with Swaran...

...

 **SWARAN ROOM**

Sachin is sitting n Swaran still lying in his lap while hugging him...he was sobbing

"papa mumma mujhe mala...mumma gnni ha...bht ghusha klti ha"

Sachin caressing his hair:bcha mumma ka mood khraab ha...vo gndi nhi ha...

"nhi Vo gnni ha...mujhe pyal nhi klti",Swaran still sobbing

"nhi beta mumma aapse bht pyar krti ha...bs Vo mumma ko puppy psnd nhi toh unhe gussa a gya",Sachin tried to console him

"papa mujhe mumma se baat nhi klni",Swaran said while hugging him more tight

"acha kl agr hum ek puppy laye toh Swaran mumma se baat krega na",Sachin asked cutely

"schi..puppy hum puppy layenge..yaye",Swaran jumped excitedly

"haan bcha but abhi aap ache bche k jaise so jao",Sachin said n made hum lye n start patting his head...

He slept after sometimes...Sachin kissed his forehead n leave the room...

...

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Purvi standing in window n staring stars with moist eyes...she was cursing herself for being so much rude toward Swaran n Sakhi...

Coffee

She turned with Sachin voice...Purvi took coffee from his hand n start sipping silently

"Jo kehna ha keh doh",Sachin said in meaningful tone

Purvi gave him a look...Sachin wrapped his arm around her shoulders...

"Purvi dekho main manta hu Jo hua vo glt hua...tumhe Sakhi k bare mein nhi btaya gya pr is sbse Rajat aur Kaira bhi anjaan the...glti un logo ki bhi nhi...aur Sakhi Swaran ki toh bilkul bhi nhi...toh kyu sza de rhi ho bcho ko...hum bde toh smbhl jayenge pr bche nhi smbhl payenge...bnd kr doh yeh sb"

Purvi placed her head on his shoulder n cried for long ...Sachin continuously patting her head

"Sachin mujhe bs meri bchi chahiye...manti hu kucch zyada hi gussa kr diya...main koshish krungi k ab aisa na ho..pr Sakhi mujhe chahiye Sachin",Purvi said while wiping tears

"Purvi dekho ro mt...tumhe Sakhi chahiye na toh beshak use le Ayo pr is sbse Kisi ko tkleef na ho",Sachin said

"hmm...main bhi Kisi ko tkleef nhi dena chahti pr pta nhi kyu Kaira ko dekh jhlla jati hu bht gussa ata ha...kucch smjh nhi ata",Purvi said

Sachin hold her face in his palms n said innocently

Look at me Purvi...

She lifted her head n looked straight into his eyes...Sachin kissed her tears n smiled

"Purvi tumhare sath Jo bhi hua usmein Kisi ki glti nhi thi...glti toh halaat ki thi...aur sirf tumne nhi Rajat aur Kaira ne bhi utna hi suffer kiya ha...aur ab kya tum chahti ho k hmare bche bhi suffer kre...nhi na(she nodded as no)toh Jo bhi kro usse shanti se thnde dmag se kro...kisi ko tkleef na ho...bs yhi chahta hu"

Purvi smiled bit...

"think abt it",Sachin said n moved to bed...He slept...n Purvi still thinking abt all of this...  
.. **.**

 **NEXT MORNING**

Purvi preparing breakfast silently...Sachin came to dinning table with Swaran n made him sit on chair...Purvi came with milk n gave to Swaran

"lo bcha dudh piyo",Purvi patted Swaran head

Swaran became scare:n...nhi pina...

He got up n hugged Sachin n mumbling

Papa mumma malegi mujhe...

Purvi felt bad n had tears

Sachin patting his head:bcha mumma nhi maregi...

Swaran:schi nhi malegi

Sachin:nhi maregi

Swaran looked at Purvi n hugged her

Mumma aap nhi maloge na

Purvi nodded as no n hugged him tightly...

Purvi kissed his face many times...Swaran had milk n sat...

"yeh lo beta site se puppy psnd kro..hum layenge",Sachin said while placing laptop front of Swaran...

Swaran looked at Purvi once...Purvi nodded as yes...Swaran happily start selecting puppies...Sachin hugged Purvi n kissed her forehead...n whispered in her ear

Love u Mrs Oberai...

Purvi smiled shyly...  
...

 **EVENING**

Kaira still very upset with last nyt incident...She isn't talking to Rajat...Rajat saw her sad which he can't bear...He moved to her n sat on his knees

"Kaira",the only word he said

She turned to him n looked him tearily

"look I am sorry...mujhe vaise react nhi krna chahiye tha,..u knw na yeh sb stress pta nhi kya ho jata ha...m sorry Kaira",Rajat said with guilt in his eyes

Kaira start crying...Rajat wiped her tears with thumb

"plz Kaira...ansoo nhi ..."

Kaira smiled bit..

"toh begum get ready aaj hum tino dinner k liye Bahr chlte ha",Rajat said n kissed her forehead...

Kaira smiled n went to get ready...

Rajat sighed:Sorry Kaira...shayad glt kr rha hu pr kr rha hu ...

Trio got ready n left for hotel...

Rajat stopped car front of a house...Kaira n Sakhi came out ...Trio headed toward entrance...

"aaj achank dinner ka program",Kaira asked

"chlo toh Shi begum",Rajat smiled bit...

Trio headed toward entrance….

Kaira face fell down to see Sachvi home...Kaira gave an unbelievable look to Rajat...she felt hurt n cheated as Rajat didn't tell her abt Sachvi..Sakhi looked Purvi with fiery eyes...

All sat...Sachin met Kaira Sakhi n Rajat warmly...whereas Kaira n Purvi sat silently...

Dinner arrived with both Veg n Non Veg...Kaira made faces to see Non veg...Rajat served food in Kaira plate...She sighed to see Non veg in plate so she passed it to Purvi...

Purvi glared her n murmur:badtameez

Purvi took separated plate n served food for Sakhi...Sakhi who was talking non stops to Kaira...whereas Kaira listening to her n smiling...

Swaran looking Sachin n whispers:papa yeh khane k tym talking kl li ha...mumma ko nhi psnd

Sachin saw Purvi who glaring Kaira n Sakhi in anger...but she tried to control as she don't want to be bad infront of Sakhi...

Sakhi hugged Kaira...She smiled as she know something on the way...

"kya chahiye Sakhi ko",Kaira asked

Sakhi innocently:mumma vo chochy cake chahiye plz

Sachin smiled:Kyun nhi ayiye main deta hoon

Kaira :nhi beta cake nhi mumma aapko dusra la ke degi…

Purvi:kyun nhi kha skti vo

Kaira start having water n didn't reply which made Purvi angry….

Sakhi pleadingly:plz mumma

Kaira :nhi beta mumma bola na no toh means no…vaise bhi is cake mein anda ha toh aap kaise khaogi…aap maas mchhi nhi khate na..

Purvi glared Rajat…He gave up n took some cake in his plate n said

Toh hmari Sakhi cake khayegi

She nodded as yes…

"toh chlo papa khilayene",Rajat smiled

Rajat tried to cover up:arrey aisi koi baat nhi vo Kaira Sakhi k liye

But cut by Kaira

Rajat main kucch mna kr rha hut oh tum use kyun krna chahte ho..,,kyun Sakhi maas machhi khaye

Rajat irritated:dekho Kaira ek chhoti si baat lo k tmasha kr rhe ho…cake is not a big deal…

Kaira held Sakhi hand n left from there in anger…..

Purvi in anger:what non sense is this Rajat…hum yahan sb baat krne aye the but aapki biwi aur uska yeh attitude…vo jaan bhujh k kr rhi ha ….vo muyjhe meri beti nhi degi…kbhi nhi..

Sachin bit irritated with this fight for raight at Sachin:bs bhi kro Purvi…

Purvi cried: Rajat mujhe meri beti de doh…plz Rajat I beg of you mujhe Sakhi de doh

Rajat felt bad seeing her like this….He moved out without any answer…..

He spotted Kaira in garden….he stood besides her n sweetly said

Sakhi jao Swaran k sath khelo..

Sakhi nodded n ran inside..

"agr yahan Purvi ki waqalat krne aye ho toh mujhe nhi sunna",Kaira said in calm tone

Rajat loses his temper:why u did this…tum aram se baith nhi ski…kucch uar nhi mila toh cake ka drama le k baith gyi

Kaira smiled:jo kehna ha saf saaf kaho..

Rajat:why u proceed fr custody case….Purvi ka haq ha Sakhi pe haq ha uska…tum smhjna kyun nhi chahti..

Kaira smiled:kya smjhu Rajat…main kon hoon Rajat…Sakhi ko ghr tum laye the, tumne mujhe sonpa tha use…..jb main uske sath khud ki duniya bs alit oh kyun chhhenna chahte ho…tum jo chahe kro main ek ma hone kin ate apni bachi k liye kucch bhi krungi….kucch bhi smjhe…pr kisi ko use le jane nhi dungi…

Rajat glared angrily n left…..Kaira had tears in eyes n sobbing in low voice….

After few minutes Sachin caem n treid to talk

Kaira g Purvi thode gusse wali ha aap plz bur mt maniyega….Sakhi ko le k bht zyada aggressive ho gyi ha…

Kaira softly:Sachin g Purvi ne toh maan liya than a k uska bcha nhi ha duniya mein…..aur yeh sb bhula k apke sath agge badh gyi na….pr meri life agge bdhne ki vjh hi meri Sakhi ha…Purvi ki nyi shuruwat uska purana bhula k hui….pr merit oh shuruwaat hi uss puarana se hi hui…plz Sachin g meri bchi ko mt chhiniye…

Sachin can feel her pain…he said

Kl main Delhi jar ha hu…2 din mein a jaunga….wapis ake dekhta hu kya krna ha mujhe….

Kaira nodded…Meantime Rajat n Sakhi called her to left for home…She left…

Sachin still stood there….Purvi came n pressed his shoulder

"Purvi don't you think jo jaisa ha use vaise hi chlne dena chahiye:,Sachin said

"mtlb",Purvi asked confusedly

"Sakhi ko Kaira se alg mt kro…dono nhi jee payegi",Sachin said with hope

"please Sachin…mujhe is bare koi baat nhi krni",She said angrily

"okay but meri baat suno…mujhe kl Delhi jar ha hu kisi kaam k liye…2 din baad aunga…aur jb tk main na ayu koi baat nhi hogi…ab jo higa main dekhunga…mujhe aur drama nhi chaiye",Sachin said in angry n frustrated tone….

Purvi nodded…n Night passed like this…Next morning Sachin went for Delhi….

….

 **RAJRA HOME**

Kaira was so depressed with ongoing incidents…She was preparing breakfast….but suddenly she felt low n her head start spinning…she fell down on floor….Rajat saw her lying on floor…rushed to her…..Made her lye on bed….Doctor arrived after some times,She checked her n came out…..

Rajat asked her:is everything fine doc

Doc:dekhiye her health is critical….its her 7th month aur itna stress…its not good for her n baby….plz unhe khush rkhiye…..aur yeh dwaiya dijiye…

Rajat nodded…

He entered room n saw her lying with moist eyes…

"Kaira",He softly called her

But she turned her face…Rajat too moved out from room…While Sakhi sitting besides Kaira n lightly patting her head….Both were sharing their silent bond

 **Dil se dil ka rishta jo hai**

 **Pal do pal mein tutta nahi**

 **Bandhan dilo ka tutta nahi**

 **Tere dil ka mere dil se rishta purana ha**

 **In ankhon se har ansoo mujhko churana ha**

 **Mujhko churana ha….2**

Here Rajat thinks to take final decision abt Sakhi….As its effected their lives badly…now it also effected their unborn baby health..He is really frustrated now wanna end this…

….

…..

 **A/N:lots of emotions n drama…story will end soon…..let see Sakhi kise milti Devki mayia ko yashoda mayia ko…..**

 **To know stay tuned**

 **Thankyou…**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Loads of Love**

 **Mithi….**


	18. Chapter 18

**NEXT DAY**

 **RAJRA HOME**

Kaira is still sleeping…Rajat made Sakhi ready for school n leave her for school bus…..He prepared breakfast for Kaira n moved to room…She is sleeping peacefully…Rajat stared her for while n some tears escaped from his eyes….he sat beside her n lightly kissed her forehead…he seem lost today n thinking

"sorry Kaira….i know tumhe bht tkleef hogi….but maine bht soch smjh k yeh decision liya ha….in sb ki vjh se tum pr hmare bcho pr bht bura effect ho rha ha aur vo main nhi chahta….bura toh mujhe bhi lgega but yhi shi ha…hope k tum mujhe smjhogi"

A tear from his eyes fell on her cheek…She woke up with this confused to saw Rajat with moist eyes…She got up n sat

"kya hua Rajat tumhari ankhein nm kyun ha",Kaira asked confusedly

"kucch nhi…tum nashta kro",Rajat said while giving her plate..

Both were silent for few minutes…Rajat still fighting with his thoughts n fears n gathering courage to speak…..Kaira too felt something strange in his behavior…

"Kaira",Rajat said softly while holding her hands

"haan bolo Rajat",Kaira said little confusedly

"Kaira jbse Purvi ne Sakhi ko vapis manga ha…sb bdl sa gya na…main tum mtlb hum dono kitne stressed ho gye ha…yahan tk k aram se baat kiye ko bhi kitna tym ho gya ha..upr se Sakhi in sbse vo bhi kitna effect ho rhi…aur hmara unborn baby uspe bhi in sb ka effect ho rha ha…doctor ne kaha ha ke tum bht stress le rhi ho jisse delivery complicated ho skti ha…..mujhe yeh roz ka hungama n behs nhi chahiye…aur in sb ka asar sirf hum pe hi nhi Sachin Purvi pe bhi utne hi ho rha ha….Swaran ko dekha ha kaise murjha gya ha….bht fikr ho rhi ha bcho ki knhi hum bdo k jhgde k beech pis na jaye",Rajat was non stop not looking at her whereas her gaze fixed on him

"baat kya ha Rajat",Kaira still confused

"main yeh sb nhi chahta…yeh roz roz ka tension jhgda ab main yeh sb khtm krna chahta hoon isiliye kucch socha ha maine",Rajat said while getting up n looking at their family Photograph hanging on Wall

"kya Socha ha tumne",Kaira asked worriedly

"dekho Kaira maine yeh sb bht soch smjh k decide kiya ha pehle tumhe bhi main glt lgunga but baad mein you will realize k main shi hu…",Rajat said in stern voice

"tum kehna kya chahte ho Rajat saaaf saaf bolo",Kaira became more tensed

Rajat turned to her n sat

"Aaj Sachin Delhi gya ha….Kl raat tk ayega..aur uske ate hi main"mHe stopped as his voice stuck in throat

"uske ate hi kya Rajat",Kaira shouted worriedly n a fear in her eyes

"main Sakhi Purvi ko de dunga",Rajat said hardly but controlled his emotions

Kaira was hell shocked…tears start rolling down from her eyes…its unbelievable for her but she managed to say  
"agr ueh mzaak ha toh mujhe psnd nhi aya Rajat",Kaira said angrily…

"yeh mzaak nhi ha …main serious hu Kaira",Rajat said rudely

"no Rajat main apni bchi nhi dungi kisi ko",Kaira said angrily

"main decide kr chukka hu",Rajat shouted

"meri mrzi k bina tum meri bchi bchi k liye decision nhi le skte smjhe",Kaira too shouted

"tumhari beti nhi ha vo….Meri aur Purvi ki beti ha jo decision lena ha hum le lenge..you better stay out of it….",Rajat shouted which made her shiver

"vo mere beti ha Rajat",Kaira cried

"2 din ha tumhare paas smjha doh Sakhi ko k ab Purvi uski ma ha",Rajat said

"nhi Rajat uski ma sirf main hoon smjhe tum",Kiara yelled badly

"Kaira ab tumhe faisla lena ha k tumhe kye chahiye Pati ya sauteli beti",Rajat said while looking at her

"Rajat tum smjh kyun nhi rhe tum aur Sakhi dono important ha mere liye…toh kais eek choose kru",Kaira pleaded while cupping his faces

"tum kyun nhi smjhti Kaira…yeh sb k liye thik ha plz…meri baat maan lo",Rajat softly said cupping her face

"main Sakhi k bina nhi reh skti",Kaira said with moist eyes

"tumhe meri qasam Kaira ab mujhe nhi rokogi",Rajat said strictly while placing her hand on his head

Kaira start crying badly…Rajat marched out…..

…..

 **AFTER TWO DAYS**

Kaira doing Sakhi packing n keeping her things safely in bag….Sakhi stood silent n looking at her…Both had tears but Kaira tried to hide…Meanwhile door bell rang….Rajat informed Kaira about Sachvi arrival..Kaira just nodded..

"chlo beta mummy papa aapko lene aye ha",Rajat said with heavy voice

"nhi meli mumma yhi ha vo aunty nhi ha",Sakhi cried while hugging Kaira

"dekho Sakhi beta Kaira mumma bhi aapki mumma ha vo bhi aapki mumma ha…vo aapko lene aye ha",Rajat softy said

Sakhi tightened her grip around kaira…

"Rajat jao tum main lati hu ise",Kaira said

Rajat nodded n left….

Sakhi still hugging her n crying badly

"nhi mumma mujhe nhi jana"

Kaira sat on her knees n kissed her forehead

"bcha meri ek baat manoge"

Sakhi nodded..

Kaira said her something….She nodded with tears…Kaira kissed her face…n both moved out

Sachvi n Swaran waiting for her

"Sakhi ready ha jane k liye",kaira said blankly

Purvi held Sakhi hand…N Sachin Rajat shook their hands….Sakhi left with Sachvi silently but she was looking back to Kaira but she turned her face n ran to room….

Rajat moved to followed Kaira..She was crying hugging Sakhi pic…Rajat hugged her from back n said

"plz Kaira itna mt ro…Hmare baby pe effect hoga",Rajat said

"hmara baby…",Kaira jerked him

Rajat was shocked at her sudden burst out

"tumhara kya bhrosa kl ise bhi kisi aur ko de doh…",Kaira shouted at him

Rajat was just looking her in shock…

Kaira moved to wardrobe picked her bag n start doing her packing

"yeh kya kr rhi ho",Rajat asked confusedly

"main mom k yahan jar hi hu…ab main tumhare sath nhi reh skti..aur plz mujhe rokne ki koshish mt krna",KAira said n left with her bag

Rajat sat shockedly….

…

 **DELHI**

 **SACHVI HOUSE**

Sachvi reached home…they tried to make Sakhi comfortable but she turned totally silent….

Sakhi sitting on couch while Sachvi tried feed her which she refused…both were really worried…

"beta ek baat btao..mumma aapko kya bola jo aap yahan a gye",Sachin asked while making Sakhi sit in his lap..

"Mumma bole vo Sakhi se pyal nhi klte kyunki chhotu baby ane wala hai na isiliye vo mujhe aapke paas ane ko bola kyunki aap log mela acche se dhyan lkhoge",Sakhi said with tears

Sachin hugged her:beta mumma sch bol rhi ha main aur Purvi mumma aapka khyaal rkhenge

"mumma bht achhi ha untle vo Sakhi se bht pyal klti chhotu baby ke equal…pta nhi papa toh aisha tyun lga untle…mujhe mummak shath lehna ha…mele ko pta ha Saklhi ko silf mumma ache se khyal lkh shkti yeh aunty nhi",Sakhi said while pointing Purvi

Sachin looks Purvi who was in tears

"nhi beta main bhi aapko bht pyar krungi…aapko bht sari chocolates toys dilaungi k aapke mumma bhi nhi kr payenge",Purvi said almost teary

Sakhi looks Swaran who sit next to Purvi…He wioed Purvi tears n Purvi hugged her

Sakhi looked them sadly n moved to corner…Sachin too followed her n asked

Kya hua beta

"mela mumma loyegi toh main bhi aisa hi klungi…vo bht lo lhi hogi untle",Sakhi said sadly..

Days start passing…..Sachin noticed Sakhi gets uncomfortable with Swaran…She missed her Mumma Badly…

…..

 **A** / **N:so done with this emotion packed drama…only two chapters left..**

 **Thankyou**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi**


	19. Chapter 19

Kaira reached her mother home...She is really upset n broken...She missing Sakhi badly...days were passing Rajra missing each other badly n they missing Sakhi too...

One Evening Kaira sitting in her room...She had tears in eyes...she is caressing her belly n talking to her unborn baby

Kash tumhare papa mujhe thoda sa smjh pate  
Kya main itni buri hu k mujhse meri bchi ko alg kr diya...Purvi ko main itni buri kyun lgti hu...meri kya glti thi...baby Jo bhi hmare sath hua vo hmari qismat thi...aur vo halaat hi aise the jismein hum sb uljh gye. .. Kyun nhi smjh pa rha sirf janam dene wali hi ma nhi hoti...palne wali bhi ma hi hoti ha...Sakhi kya meri bchi nhi ha...

She start crying badly...

Meri qismat hi khraab ha baby...meri qismat mein hi pyar nhi ha... Na ma ka na baap ka na pati ka...thoda sa pyar us nanhi jaan se Mila toh vo bhi kisi ko manzoor nhi hua...kyun hnesha mujhse hi pyar dur rha...itni buri hu main...maine Purvi k sath kucch bhi jaan bhujh k nhi kiya toh vo mujhe kyu Sakhi se dur hone ki sza Mili...kyu...

She is lost in her own thoughts...Meanwhile her mom came n pressed her shoulder

Kaira

Kaira wiped her tears immediately n turned  
toward her...

Jee mom

Neha(Kaira mom) sit beside her...

"Kaira tumhe Rajat ko akela nhi chhodna chahiye tha...vo Purvi bht chlaak ha Sakhi ko toh le gyi khair vo uski beti thi pr Rajat knhi use bhi"

"Shut up mom",Kaira shouts

Neha looked her in shock

"Kaira Rajat bht bhola ha"

"mom chup rhiye aap...Rajat kya haan kya Rajat...mujhe smjh nhi a rha k Purvi kya glti ki...sbko Rajat ki fikr ha what abt Purvi mom...koi glti nhi ha uski...agr kisi ki glti ha toh vo ha sirf Rajat ki...in sbke liye agr koi guilty ha toh Rajat ha mom...Purvi k hote unhone mujhse shadi ki...aap btayiye mom ek ldki Jo us admi se pyar kiya use apba sb kucch saump diya,use apna pati mana aur toh aur uske bche ko apni kokh mein rkha pr vo kya diya use sirf Dhokha diya Rajat ne...

(she paused for while n Continues)

Maan liya yeh sb Halaat ne kiya...pr Rajat uska kya Purvi se pyar hote huye bhi mujhse shadi ki aur Pyar(paused) naam hi mat lo bas...main goli kya khaya uske liye vo bhula diya apna pyar...beti ko dekh k baap ka frz yaad aya nhi toh kisi Caretaker k hath us nanhi jaan ko...

She sighed angrily

Neha held her from shoulders

Kaira calm down...doc ne kaha ha k stress acha nhi ha tumhare liye

"btayiye na mom jb Rajat ko pura family mil gya toh Adarsh beta bn gya pr usse pehle kya kiya vo janti ha na aap...mom ek mrd ko apne decision lene mein dikkat nhi ani chahiye uspe khde rehna chahiye...pr yeh aadmi kbhi ek decision pe khda nhi reh paya...na vo Purvi k sath khda ho paya na mere sath jee paya...jb Purvi gyi toh mere paas a gya...jb vo vapis ayi toh Sakhi usko de diya...isi vjh se mujhe Purvi pe kbhi gussa nhi aya...glt toh Rajat kiya...Rajat ne 2 ldkiyo ki emotions aur bhrosa k sath khela ha .. Agr glti Kisi ki ha toh Rajat ki ha sirf Rajat ki ha"

Kaira threw herself on couch in her mom's lap...she start caressing her head...n Kaira slept in same position...

...

 **DELHI**

 **SACHVI HOME**

Sakhi sitting in her room silently while hugging teddy which Kaira gave her...She is so silent...Meanwhile Purvi entered with chocolate cake...n sat beside Sakhi...

"le beta Chocy psnd ha na aapko...lijiye",Purvi tried to feed her

"nhi chahiye mumma chahiye",Sakhi said looking at her with hope

"bcha main hu na aapki mumma...aap yeh cake khayiye bht yumm ha",Purvi again tried to feed her

But she pushed her with this Purvi misbalance n slipped on floor...

Swaran saw this n got angry...he too pushed Sakhi on floor n start shouting

Gnni ho tum...meli mumma ko push kiya...

Purvi tried to stop him but Sakhi stood n pushed Swaran

Tumne mujhe push kiya...tum bht gnne ho...

Both start fighting...Purvi tried to stop them

"Sakhi Swaran hto bcha...ldo mt..."

But both ignored her continue fighting

Meanwhile Sachin came n shocked to see them...He held both kids

"kyu ld rhe ho...kya huya Sakhi"

"papa yeh mumma ko push kiya",Swaran said in complaining tone

"Sakhi aap kiya aise",Sachin asked her

"untle jaan k nhi kiya...glti she ho gya...fil Shwalan mala mujhe",Sakhi start crying

"Swaran Sakhi bdi ha na...chlo sorry bolo didi ko",Sachin said

Swaran sat next to Sakhi n held his ears

"I am sholly...tum mwli mumma se aisa mt kiya klo mko gushha ata ha"

Sakhi nodded..

"tumhali mumma kahan ha",Swaran asked

"ghl mein",Sakhi replied sadly

"tumhala ghl kahan ha",Swaran asked

"pta nhi",She shook her head tearily

Swaran wiped her tears

"mele pash ek idea ha hum papa se complaint klte ha...mele papa police mein ha sb dhundh lenge.."

"schi tumhale papa mujhe meli mumma k paas le k jayenge",Sakhi said excitedly

"haan...hum bolte ha papa se Tb tk tum kucch kha lo",Swaran gave her biscuits

She smiled n had biscuits...Sachin seeing them silently n thinking

In sbse bche kitne effect ho rhe ha...Rajat Kaira Purvi k apsi jhgde mein bcho ka bchpn knhi kho sa gya ha..Sakhi agr khush reh skti ha toh sirf apne ma baap k sath Rajat aur Kaira k sath..ab mujhe hi kucch krna hoga

He came toward both with two glass of chocolate milk...both kids excitedly hugged his legs...

"Arrey arrey kya hua bcho",Sachin asked smilingly

"papa hmein appti help chahiye",Swaran said

"kaisi help",Sachin asked while kneeling down

"untle plomishe klo aap meli help kloge",Sakhi said with hope

"promise but agr aap dono yeh dudh ftafat finish kroge",Sachin said while forwarding glass of milk toward them...

Both the kids took glass n finished milk hurriedly

"papa ishko ishke mumma k pass Jana ha...maine taha mele papa police ha sb jante ha...aap ishe ishki mumma k paas le jayenge na",Swaran said innocently

"kyu beta aapko Swaran ki mumma achhi nhi lgti",Sachin asked with a smile

"aise kaise ho skta ha papa...vo mele mumma ha ishko ishke mumma hi ache lgege na mele mumma thodi na",Swaran start giggling

Sachin got his answer that Sakhi will be happy only with her parents not with them

 **SACHVI ROOM**

Sachvi moved to room...n Picked Sakhi bag...He started packing her clothes n toys...meanwhile Purvi came n saw him confusedly

"kya kr rhe ho Sachin",Purvi asked

"ek 5 saal ki bchi ko uski Khushi lauta rha hu use uski ma se milane ja rha hu",Sachin said looking at her

"uski ma main hu Sachin",Purvi said louder

"sirf janam dene se koi ma nhi bn jata Purvi ... ma hone ka frz tumne nhi Kaira ne nibhaya ha",Sachin said holding her hands

"mujhe dhokha diya gya tha Sachin...Sakhi k zinda hone ki baat chhipayi gyi",Purvi cried

"haan Shi ha...pr Purvi Sakhi k liye Kaira hi uski ma ha...wqt k sath tum kaira k liye uske mn mein nfrt paida kr skti ho pr khud uski ma nhi bn paogi...",Sachin said thoughtfully

Purvi looked at him tearily...

"Kaira aur tumhare sath Jo bhi hua usmein kisi ki glti nhi ha agr kisi ki glti ha toh sirf halaat ki..Kaira ne kucch bhi jaan bhujh k nhu kiya...but Abhi Jo tum kr rhi ho vo (she looked her sadly) Purvi(cupped her face) I love you...pyar krta hu tumse aur usi Nate tumhe glt krne se rokna mera farz ha...aur iske liye agr mujhe tumhara dil todna pde toh main todunga",Sachin turned to other side

Purvi had tears

"haan pta ha glt kr rhi hu main...pr mujhse meri bchi dur ki uska kya Sachin...khud ko meri jgh rkho ek ma k nzriye se socho 5 saal Sachin 5 saal main yhi sochti rhi k meri bchi mr gyi thi pr vo log chheen liya use...aur mera drd kisi ko nhi dikha...5 saal use paal k vo achhi bn gyi agr sch janne pe main meri beti mangi toh buri bn gyi...kyu Sachin",She said while keeping head on his chest

"khud dekho Purvi Kaira se alg ho k kya halt ho gyi ha uski...kya tum us maasoom ki khushiya chheena chahti ho...vo bhi khud ki bchi ki...apni khudgarzi ko mamta ka naam  
de kr kyu uski zindagi barbaad krna chahti ho use zindagi bhr ka drd dena chahti ho...usko lgega k uski ma use chhoda kyunki usmein kucch glt ha...sari life khud ko kosegi...bolo yeh sb chahti ho tum...agr kbhi Purvi ko sch pta chla toh...sari zindagi nfrt kregi tumse...aur main nhi chahta hmare bche tumse nfrt kre",Sachin ended with a deep sigh

Purvi just hugged him n cried

Nhi Sachin mujhe sirf meri bchi ki khushiya chahiye...vo khush rhe chahe knhi bhi rhe...

Sachin smiled n cupped her face n kissed her eyes

"milegi Hmari beti ko hr vo Khushi milegi Jo uske paas honi chahiye...hum hai na dono mil k denge..."

Purvi again hugged him...

. ...

 **A/N:so many of you have prblm with Purvi character as u think she is negative or grey shaded...I just wanna say neither she is negative nor a grey shaded...**

 **She react as per situation...I think its genuine for a mother if someone keep her baby away from her...**

 **So guys its ur choice to read this story...i am not going to change story line...**

 **Thank you for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	20. Chapter 20

**DELHI**

 **SACHVI HOME**

Purvi doing Sakhi packing...Her eyes were moist...Sachin came n hugged her from behind...She wiped her tears

"kya soch rhi ho",Sachin asked softly

"Sakhi mujhse nfrt toh nhi kregi na...main bhi toh uski ma hu...bs apni beti ko apne paas chaha tha...vo mujhe smjh toh payegi na",Purvi cried

"haan jb use pta chlega na she will be proud of u Purvi",Sachin said while kissing her forehead...

"packing toh ho gyi ha Sachin...bs Sakhi ko bta doh k aap use uski Mumma k paas chhodne ja rhe ho",Purvi said with heavy throat...

Sachin held het shoulders n smiled

"yeh baat tum use btaogi...main nhi...Use bhi toh pta chle meri Purvi kitni achi ha"

"Main nhi Sachin plz",Purvi had tears

"Purvi Yeh baat tum hi use btaogi",Sachin smiled

Purvi nodded ...

 **KIDs ROOM**

Sakhi n Swaran doing drawing...both were talking

"Sakhi main mumma bnaya sath main tum bhi" ,Swaran said

"yeh meli mumma ha Sawalan",Sakhi said showing her drawing

"papa ne abhi tk tumhala ghl dhundh liya hoga na...chlo pucch k ate",Swaran said while standing

"kisi ko knhi Jane ki zrurt nhi ha",Purvi said while placing milk n toast tray on bed...

"means kya ha aapka",Sakhi asked

"means k Sachin papa ne aapka ghr ka pta lga liya ha aur kl hum sb vahan ja rhe ha...aapki Kaira mumma k paas",Purvi said while caressing Sakhi hairs...

"sch aunty",Sakhi jumped in excitement

"haan bcha ..maine aapki packing bhi kr di ha...kl aap mujhe chhod k ja rhe ho",Purvi had tears

"aap mt lo aunty...main mumma se bolunga hum holidays pe aapto milne ayenge ...",Sakhi said n wiped her tears

Purvi smiled n kissed her tears

"Sakhi Swaran chlo ftafat dudh piyo...aur Sakhi ab toh aap aunty se gussa nhi ho na",Purvi asked

"nhi aunty...maim gusha ni hu...bsh shad tha mumma k pash Jana ha...kl jayenge na",Sakhi said innocently

Purvi hugged her n shattered into tears

"mumma tya hua...aap lo kyu lhi ha",Swaran asked worriedly

"kucch nhi beta...kl Sakhi jayegi toh mujhe bht yaad ayegi...",Purvi smiled while tweaking Swaran nose

"mujhe bhi aapti yaad ayedi ",Sakhi kissed her cheek

Swaran wrapped his arm around Purvi neck from back...Meanwhile Sachin clicked a photo of three

"haan haan tino mil k pyar kro papa ko toh bhul gye sb",Sachin said with fake sadness

"hum aapto nhi bhule Tachin Papa",Sakhi said smilingly n kissed his cheek

"kya bola...",Sachin asked surprisedly

"papa...main aapto bhi papa bolu...aap bilkul mele papa jaise ho",Sakhi said innocently

"haan bcha bolo na",Sachin said n made her sit in his lap...

"papa db main tli jaungi na tb aap Swalan aul Pulvi Mumma ko le k mujhshe Milne Ana",Sakhi said while wrapping her tiny hands in his neck

Purvi smiled broadly to hear mumma from her mouths

"haan bcha Purvi mumma ayegi...aapse milne zrur ayegi...",Purvi said happily while kissing her face various times...

"mumma db main bla hounga na main bhi Sakhi didi se Milne jaunga",Swaran said sweetly

"haan fil hum shb bht shala msti klenge",Sakhi replied

"thik ha baba...ab so jao bht late ho gya...kl Jana bhi ha...",Purvi said

"mumma loli(Lori) sunao na...jaise Kaila mumma shunati ha",Sakhi said while placing head in her lap...

Purvi smiled n start patting her head softly ...Swaran too placed his head in her lap...She start patting both heads...

 **Dhiire Se Aajaa Rii ANkhiyan Me**  
 **N Nindiya Aajaa Rii Aajaa, Dhiire Se Aajaa**  
 **Chhote Se Nainan Kii Bagiyan Me**  
 **Nindiyaa Aajaa Rii Aajaa, Dhiire Se Aajaa**

Both were looking at her smilingly...She kissed their foreheads...n covered them with blanket...

 **Lekar Suhaane Sapanon Kii Kaliyaa**  
 **Sapanon Kii Kaliyaa**  
 **Aake Basaa De Palako Kii Galiyaa**  
 **Palako Kii Galiyaa**  
 **Palako Kii Chhotii Sii Galiyan Me**

 **Nindiyaa Aajaa Rii Aajaa, Dhiire Se Aajaa**  
 **Dhiire Se ...**

Both the kids slept peacefully...Purvi made them lye properly in bed...n covered them with blanket...n moved to balcony where Sachin lying on couch...She sat n placed his head in her lap n kissed forehead softly

 **Taaro Se Chhup Kar Taaro Se Chorii,**  
 **Taaro Se Chorii**  
 **Detii Hai Rajanii Chanda Ko Lorii, Chanda Ko Lorii**  
 **Hansta Hai Chanda Bhii Nindiyan Me**  
 **Nindiyaa Aajaa Rii Aajaa, Dhiire Se Aajaa**  
 **Dhiire Se ...**

 **Dhiire Se Aajaa Rii ANkhiyan Me**  
 **NiNdiyaa Aajaa Rii Aajaa, Dhiire Se Aajaa**  
 **Chhote Se Nainan Kii Bagiyan Me**  
 **Nindiyaa Aajaa Rii Aajaa, Dhiire Se Aajaa**

Sachvi slept on couch in same position in wait of next morning. ..

 **MUMBAI**

 **NEHA HOME**

Kaira sitting in hall with Sakhi photo...She had tears n thinking abt her...She came out of thoughts with Sakhi voice

"mumma"

Kaira looked here n there but she found her nowhere...

She sighed:vo yahan kaise hogi...

"alley mumma yahan detho",Sakhi again called her

Kaira looked up n saw Sakhi standing at door..Kaira ran to her n hugged her tightly.

"mera bcha...kaise ha aap...Aap thik toh ha na",Kaira saying non stop while kissing her hands n face again n again

"haan mumma main thik hu...aap tnsn na lo...ab main a gya hu...ab aapke pash lhunga",Sakhi said hugging her

Kaira smiled through tears:

"beta aap akele aye"

"nhi mumma mko Tachin papa laye...",Sakhi said pointing outside

"Sachin papa",Kaira confusedly asked

"haan mko pta ha Pulvi ma ne kaha k vo bhi mele mumma ha toh Tachin untle mele papa huye na",Sakhi said innocently

"haan...kahan ha vo",She asked smilingly

"vahan",Sakhi pointing behind toward Sachin

Kaira moved toward him

"Sachin g"

Sachin turned to her n greeted

Hi Kaira g...aap yahan

"jee vo Sakhi...aap andr ayiye na",Kaira said awkwardly

Both moved inside n sat...there is awkward silence for few minutes

"vo hmein lga k Sakhi aapke Sath hi khush rhegi...isiliye we decided k use ab aapke Sath hi rehna chahiye",Sachin start conversation

"aapka yeh ehsan main kbhi nhi bhulungi...Thank you Sachin g",Kaira said with joining hands

"bura mt maniye Kaira g mgr ek khyaal ha mere mn mein...Jo main aapse share krna chahta hu" ,Sachin said bit uncomfortably

"jee khiye na",Kaira said worriedly

"I think Purvi k dil Mein abhi bhi Rajat k liye feelings ha",Sachin said n sighed

"Rajat toh aaj bhi unse pyar krta ha...aaj bhi meri Khushi se zyada Purvi ki Khushi mayne rkhti ha vrna kyu vo Sakhi ko Purvi k hwale  
Nhi krte...",Kaira closed her eyes n tears fell from her eyes

"toh kya socha aapne",Sachin sighed with closed eyes

"vhi Jo aap ne socha",Kaira said in tough voice

"toh thik ha...aaj sham XYZ Park",Sachin said hardly n left without waiting for any response..

Kaira sighed...Kaira dialled Rajat's number... He picked the phn

"Kaira",Rajat managed to say

"kaise ho Rajat",Kaira asked softly

"thik hu agr yeh khunga toh glt hi hoga",He sighed...

"mujhe aapse milna ha...aaj sham XYZ park", Kaira said

"thik ha...main a jaunga",Rajat said

"intezar krungi aapka",She cut call n sighed

"bs kuch ghnte aur Rajat fir sb thik ho jayega",She closed her eyes...n tears escaped from her eyes...

. **..**

 **EVENING**

 **PARK**

Kaira reached there with Sakhi...n spotted Rajat sitting on bench...Sakhi smiled broadly to see him n ran to him...She hugged him

"papa"

"Sakhi beta aap",Rajat surprised to see her

"haan papa Tachin papa mko chhol gye mumma k pash",Sakhi said cutely

"Sachin Papa",Rajat became confused

"Rajat",Kaira called him

Rajat stood up n abt to hug her but stop with voice...

"Kaira g"

They turned n stopped to see Sachvi...

Kaira gave a pale smile to Sachin...Sachin nodded

Both the couples standing facing each other at little distance...

Kaira held Rajat's hand

"Rajat hmara rishta zbrdsti se juda tha.. aapse zbrdsti hui thi...Purvi se pyar krte the tum ya shayad aaj bhi krte ha...koi zbrdsti nhi ha... Jayiye apne pyar k paas...aap is zbrdsti k rishtey se azaad ha",Kaira said with stern voice n turned her face to other side

Sakhi held her finger...

Here Sachvi Side

Sachin held Purvi's shoulder n made her turn toward him

"Purvi main tumhe hmesha khush dekhna chahta hu...tumhari ankhon mein ansu nhi dekh skta...Meri Khushi tumhari Khushi mein hi ha aur tumhari Khushi (he paused) vahan ha(looking at Rajat)...jao apni khushiyo k paas apne pyar k pass...Rajat k pass",Sachin said while looking at Rajat

Sachin held Swaran hand n turned to other side...

Rajvi stood tearily facing each other...both were staring each other...tears rolling down their eyes...

Sachin start leaving with Swaran same as Kaira...she too leaving in opposite directions but stopped to hear whispers of

 **GOOD BYE**

Both turned toward Rajvi...

Purvi ran Sachin n hugged him tight

"Shi kaha Sachin...Meri Khushi mere pyar mein ha aur main apne pyar k bina nhi reh skti..(she tightened her grip...n he too hugged her)

"I love you",She whispered in his ear

"I love you more",He whispered back

Both still remain in hug...

Here at Rajra side

Rajat looked at her n took slow steps toward her...Kaira looked down...

"zbrdsti hi shi pr main is rishte ko nibhana chahta hu dil se...Sahara bnna chahta hu...kya tum bnogi mera Sahara Zindagi bhr k liye",He said tearily while extending hand toward her

She held his hand n shook her head as yes...  
Rajat wrapped his arm around her carefully  
Both were in hug

Swaran ran to Sakhi

"tumhe pta ha mele papa bole vo agle saal mele liye bhai layenge smjhe",Swaran pouted

"mele papa bole mujhe isi saal bhai ayega smjha",Sakhi showing attitude

Both the parents laughed...Rajra n Sachvi moved to opposite directions with their kids...While moving Rajvi looked back at each other n gave a meaningful look...

While Looking at Rajat Purvi locked her hand to Sachin...n turned her face

Rajat wrapping his arm supportively around Kaira...n moved ahead..

N finally both the couple moved to their destinations completing their **AJEEB SI DASTAAN**

 **Ajeeb dastaan ha yeh**  
 **Kahan shuru kahan khtm**  
 **Yeh manzilein ha kon si**  
 **Na vo smjh ske na hum**

...

 **A/N:End of story...**  
 **So thank you guys for all love n support..**

 **Keep reviewing n keep loving**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


End file.
